Les Héros de Seattle
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Le quotidien des pompiers, médecins, policiers et avocats de la ville de Seattle *-*
1. Chapitre 1

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Bonjour à tous,

Eh oui, encore une nouveauté sur laquelle je travaille depuis quelques mois.

Etant fan de la franchise télévisée "Chicago Fire / P.D / Med / Justice", j'ai décidé de développer ma propre histoire avec les personnages de Twilight. Dans cette fiction, il n'y aura pas de personnages en particulier, je vais bosser sur quasiment TOUS. Les couples, vous les découvrirez au fur et à mesure, et des personnages que je traitais de façon secondaire voire même tertiaire dans certaines fictions, deviendront principaux, ici.

J'espère que ma version vous plaira. En tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

_Lundi 17 mai 2010 !_

_Seattle !_

_Caserne 61 !_

C'était son premier jour en tant que pompier. Stagiaire, pour être plus précis, mais peu lui importait. Il était prêt. Il avait été sûr de sa vocation très jeune, et il avait travaillé toute sa jeune vie dans cet unique but. Après le lycée, il avait intégré l'Académie des Pompiers de Seattle, et il s'était entraîné jour et nuit, il avait étudié tout ce qu'il y avait à savoir sur le métier de pompier. Et le moment tant attendu était enfin arrivé.

Son sac de sport à l'épaule, il se dirigea vers la caserne. Il était passé très souvent devant cette caserne en particulier, espérant un jour y être intégré. C'était la meilleure de la ville. Les camions étaient d'un rouge flamboyant, prêts à sortir éteindre des incendies et secourir des gens. Il entra dans le grand hangar en brique de couleur ivoire.

« Salut, il y a quelqu'un ! »

Une jeune femme blonde sortit de derrière l'ambulance.

« Bonjour, on peut vous aider ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bonjour, je suis Seth Clearwater, le nouveau stagiaire. » dit-il en se présentant.

« Oh, salut ! » dit-elle en souriant. Elle se rapprocha et lui tendit sa main qu'il serra. « Je suis Jane, une des ambulancières de la caserne. » dit-elle quand une autre femme, mais aux longs cheveux roux qu'elle coiffa en chignon, arriva derrière Jane. « Et voici Victoria, mon équipière. »

« Salut, et bienvenue à la caserne 61 ! » lui sourit-elle.

« Je… j'ai l'impression de vous connaître. » dit-il à Victoria.

« Je crois que je m'en souviendrais. » dit Victoria.

Après quelques secondes de réflexions, il se rappela d'où il avait vu cette jeune femme.

« Ça y est ! » dit-il. « Ma sœur m'a parlé de vous. Euh, Leah Clearwater ça vous dit quelque chose ? »

« T'es le p'tit frère de Leah ? » s'étonna Victoria. « Le p'tit Seth ? »

« Oui, c'est bien moi ! » sourit-il. « Quand j'ai dit à ma sœur où j'avais été affecté, elle a été soulagée, et elle m'a parlé de vous. »

« On va travailler ensemble, alors tu peux me tutoyer. » lui dit Victoria. « Allez viens, je vais te présenter au Chef. »

« Et moi, je vais finir l'inventaire. » dit Jane.

Tout était exactement tel que Seth l'imaginait. L'intérieur était spacieux. Le secrétariat s'affairait et recevait des appels. Tout au fond, le bureau du Chef. Sur la porte était marqué _« Chef Eleazar Denali »_. Victoria annonça sa venue par deux petits coups francs frappés contre la vitre, et n'ouvrit la porte qu'une fois invité.

« Chef, le nouveau stagiaire est là ! »

_« Fais-le entrer ! »_

La voix qui provenait de la pièce était forte et pleine d'assurance. Et en même temp, douce et pleine de compassion, mais Seth ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Si cet homme était le chef de cette caserne, cela voulait dire qu'il menait ses hommes comme un dirigeant digne de ce nom. Victoria sourit à Seth, et reparti retrouver son équipière. Prenant une grande inspiration, Seth entra dans la pièce.

Derrière le bureau se trouvait un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, grand, blanc de peau et vêtu d'un uniforme. Un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche, une cravate noire, des croix du bataillon épinglées de chaque côté du col de sa chemise, et un badge sur le côté gauche de sa poitrine. Il avait des cheveux noirs courts, et le regard identique au ton de sa voix. Fort mais inspirant. Plein de confiance. Dans la même pièce se trouvait un autre homme. Grand, dans la petite trentaine, la peau mate et de courts cheveux noirs, mais sa forte carrure impressionna le jeune stagiaire.

« Seth Clearwater ? » lui demanda le chef.

« Oui Monsieur ! » lui répondit-il en lui serrant la main.

« Bienvenue dans ma caserne. » lui souhaita Eleazar. « J'ai lu ton dossier de l'Académie, c'est impressionnant. Tu as fini premier de ta promo avec des scores très élevés. »

« C'est vrai, mais j'ai encore beaucoup à apprendre. » dit Seth. « C'est une chose d'être premier à l'école, c'est une autre histoire une fois sur le terrain, et j'ai hâte d'apprendre tout ce que vous savez. »

Le Chef partagea un bref sourire avec l'autre homme.

« Pourquoi es-tu devenu pompier, Seth ? » lui demanda Eleazar. « Ton père l'était-il ? »

« Non Monsieur, c'était un Navy Seal ! » répondit Seth. « Ma sœur a suivi ses traces, mais moi j'ai toujours voulu être pompier. Sauver des vies, c'est pour ça que je me suis engagé. Au grand détriment de ma mère qui aurait préféré que je choisisse un métier moins dangereux. »

« Ta sœur est donc dans l'armée. » dit Eleazar.

« Elle l'a été pendant dix ans. » dit Seth. « Elle est Lieutenant de Police maintenant. »

Eleazar fit le tour de son bureau et le présenta à l'autre homme présent mais silencieux depuis le début de l'entretien.

« Voici le Lieutenant Jared Cameron, il sera ton instructeur pour toute ton année de stage chez nous. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se saluèrent d'un signe de tête, quand on toqua à la porte.

« Entrez ! » dit Eleazar.

Une femme dans la quarantaine, les cheveux bouclés châtain, courts, entra et donna un dossier au Chef.

« Le Département sur la ligne 2 ! »

« Merci, Renée ! » Quand elle quitta le bureau en refermant la porte, Eleazar se retourna vers son Lieutenant. « Je te laisse lui montrer les lieux. »

Il retourna derrière son bureau et prit l'appel en attente.

Le silence se fit jusqu'aux vestiaires de la caserne. Là, Jared montra un casier à Seth, qu'il lui ouvrit.

« Verrouille le bien ! » lui conseilla Jared. « Il y a ta tenue à l'intérieur. Tu te changes, et ensuite je te présenterais le reste de l'équipe. Ton uniforme est déjà prêt et t'attend devant le camion. J'espère que tu sauras suivre le rythme. »

« Moi aussi ! » acquiesça Seth.

Une grande fierté l'envahit lorsqu'il enfila sa tenue. Un pantalon noir et un t-shirt bleu marine, frappé du logo d'un loup hurlant à la lune.

_« Tu y es ! » dit une petite voix dans sa tête._

Oui, le jour pour lequel il s'était préparé toute sa vie était enfin arrivé. Il retrouva son Lieutenant, celui qui serait son mentor, devant la porte des vestiaires. Il le conduisit ensuite vers les cuisines, où une ambiance bonne enfant régnait, et une effroyable odeur se répandit jusqu'à ses narines.

« Qui a laissé Mike préparer le déjeuner ? » demanda Jared en fronçant les narines.

« C'est son tour de le faire. » dit un homme aux cheveux blonds depuis la table.

« Ouais bon, voici le nouveau stagiaire. » dit Jared en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Seth.

Jared fit les présentations.

« On dirait qu'il va vomir. »

« La ferme, Paul ! » pouffa Jared.

« Désolé ! » s'excusa Seth. « C'est juste que… je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait cuir mais… bon sang Lieutenant, je peux m'en mêler ? »

« Tu sais cuisiner, le bleu ? » lui demanda un homme depuis le canapé, et à la carrure plus qu'impressionnante.

« Oui Monsieur ! » répondit Seth.

« Vas-y ! » lui dit Jared. « Mike, casse-toi de là et laisse faire le nouveau. »

Seth s'empara de la casserole dans laquelle flottait une étrange mixture faite de… Non, en fait Seth ne saurait dire ce qu'il y avait dans la casserole. Il éteignit le gaz et, attrapant la casserole, alla jeter le contenu dans les toilettes. Quand il revint dans la cuisine, il la mit à tremper dans de l'eau très chaude.

« Euh, est-ce que vous avez des allergies ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouais, à la bouffe de Mike ! » répondit le fameux Paul.

Tous les hommes présents éclatèrent de rire, et le dénommé Mike se contenta de leur montrer ses deux majeurs en retournant s'asseoir sur une chaise.

« J'espère que tu n'empoisonnes pas ton fils. » railla Paul.

« Vivement que Jess revienne de Jordanie. » dit un autre, qui s'appelait Jacob.

Seth esquissa un mince sourire et se familiarisa avec la cuisine. Il regarda dans les placards, ainsi que dans le frigo réservé à la première équipe. La sienne. Il sortit donc des œufs, du jambon, du lait, des tomates, de la laitue, de l'emmental et des croutons. Une fois les ustensiles nécessaires en place, il se mit au travail, et lorsque les premiers frétillements de la poêle se firent entendre, certaines têtes se tournèrent vers lui.

« Il a l'air doué, le nouveau. » dit celui qui s'appelait Embry.

« Où t'as appris à cuisiner ? » lui demanda Jared.

« Avec ma mère. » expliqua Seth. « Et en essayant quand j'ai commencé à vivre seul. »

« En tout cas, ça a l'air très bon. » lui sourit Victoria.

Trente minutes plus tard, deux grandes omelettes au jambon et au fromage, ainsi qu'une salade étaient prêtes. Seth avait sorti une pile d'assiette, et il servit ses nouveaux camarades. Quand le Chef apparut, il lui prépara une assiette.

« Merci, Seth ! »

« Bon, t'es assigné en cuisine jusqu'à nouvel ordre. » lui dit Paul.

« Ça ne me dérange pas. » leur rassura Seth. « Et puis, c'est le boulot du nouveau, je me trompe ? »

Jared, qui était passé derrière la cuisine pour prendre une bouteille d'eau, tapota l'épaule du nouveau.

« Je t'aime bien, le bleu. »

« Allez, viens manger avec nous. » lui dit Jane.

Seth se prépara une assiette et alla s'asseoir entre Jane et Victoria.

« Alors Seth, parle-nous de toi. » lui dit le Chef, qui avait pris place avec ses hommes.

« Oh euh, il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire. » dit Seth. « J'ai toujours su que je voulais être pompier, et j'ai travaillé pour ça. Enfin, comme vous tous quoi. »

« Pourquoi ta mère voulait que tu choisisses un autre métier ? » demanda Jared.

« Disons que la mort de mon père l'a beaucoup affecté. C'était déjà assez dur que ma sœur s'engage dans la NAVY après le lycée, alors que je veuille être pompier, c'était la goutte d'eau, mais elle ne m'en a pas empêché. » expliqua Seth.

« Désolé pour ton père. » lui dit Jared. « Je ne voulais pas… »

« Ne vous en faites pas, ça va. » le rassura Seth.

« T'as une chérie ? » demanda Paul.

La question du pompier fit soupirer toute la tablée.

« Ne te sens pas obligé de réponse à ce crétin. » lui dit Victoria. « Il n'a aucune notion de la vie privée. »

« Ce n'est rien. » dit Seth, amusé. « Oui, j'ai une petite amie avec qui je suis depuis mes quinze ans, et elle étudie le Droit à Stanford. »

Cinq minutes plus tard, une sonnerie stridente retentit…

_« Engin-Pompe 61, Echelle 45, Secours 7, Ambulance 25, Bataillon 4, incendie au… »_

Les chaises se mirent à racler sur le sol, et toute la caserne se mit en activité. Seth suivit son Lieutenant, qui lui désigna sa tenue déjà prête, comme il le lui avait dit. Seth mit les pieds dans de grandes bottes noires, et souleva la lourde tenue sur son corps. Il s'empara d'un casque et de sa bouteille d'oxygène et monta dans le camion, qui quitta le hangar dès que toute la troupe y fut entassée.

« Prêt pour ton baptême du feu, le bleu ? » lui demanda Jacob, assis en face de lui.

« Oui Monsieur ! »

Ils mirent cinq minutes pour arriver sur le lieu de l'incendie. C'était une maison de banlieue, et les flammes commençaient à dévorer l'étage. Durant toute l'intervention, Seth ne quitta pas son chef, qui donnait des ordres en concordances avec le chef de bataillon. La maison fut ventilée, les tuyaux arrimés aux bouches d'incendies, et Seth entra derrière Jared dans la maison en flammes. Heureusement, plus personne n'était à l'intérieur, et quand la petite équipe sortit de la maison, les gerbes d'eaux cueillirent les flammes et en quelques minutes, l'incendie fut maitrisé.

_Retour à la caserne !_

On demanda à Seth de vérifier le matériel, ce qu'il fit sans rechigner pendant près d'une heure. Ordre et efficacité. C'était ses deux mots d'ordres. Être pompier était l'aboutissement de onze années de rêve. Depuis tout petit, il savait que combattre les flammes et sauver des vies étaient sa vocation, mais il avait un long chemin à suivre. Il devait faire ses preuves. Il passa ensuite les deux heures suivantes à nettoyer la cuisine, ainsi que les sanitaires. Les autres pompiers furent agréablement surpris de voir à quel point Seth acceptait les tâches désignées sans montrer le moindre signe de fatigue ou de refus. Il faisait ce qu'on lui disait, un point c'est tout. Quand il eut terminé, Seth rangea le matériel de nettoyage dans le local à cet effet, quand on appela l'équipe des Secours sur les lieux d'un accident de la route.

_Appartement de Seth !_

Son premier jour avait été épuisant, et tellement excitant, et ce malgré les tâches ménagères. Il devait en passer par-là, et jamais il ne s'en plaindrait. Son téléphone sonna alors même qu'il fermait la porte de son chez lui.

« Salut Kayla ! »

Ils passèrent une heure à parler de leur journée respective. Seth lui raconta sa première intervention dans une maison en flamme, où lui et son équipe avaient sauvé une mère de famille et deux enfants de dix et quatorze ans. Seth avait conscience que Kayla était inquiète pour lui, mais elle le soutenait depuis le début de leur relation. La distance entre eux était difficile, mais chacun avait un rêve, et si Seth était en train de réaliser le sien, Kayla devait obtenir son diplôme de Droit pour pouvoir réaliser le sien.

_Mardi 18 mai 2010 !_

Le lendemain, alors qu'il préparait le déjeuner, il eut la visite de la seule personne qui l'avait encouragé dans sa vocation.

« Lee ! » s'exclama-t-il quand il vit. Il quitta la cuisine et alla prendre sa sœur dans ses bras. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Leah Clearwater avait non seulement dix ans de plus que son jeune frère, elle était aussi grande que lui.

« Je suis venue voir comment tu t'en sortais. » dit-elle en s'écartant. « Alors, j'ai appris que tu avais été sur le terrain. Comment c'était ? »

« Terrifiant, et génial. » avoua-t-il.

_« Hun hun ! » _

Ce raclement de gorge les fit sortir de leur bulle fraternelle.

« Ma sœur, Leah ! » les présenta-t-il.

« Salut les gars ! » les salua-t-elle.

Du coin de l'œil, elle vit que l'un d'eux la dévisageait tout en gardant un visage impassible. Mais son regard parlait pour le reste. Oh, il était très bel homme !

« Je suis juste passé en coup de vent ! » leur dit-elle. « Mais, surtout ne le bizutez pas trop. »

« Lee… » souffla Seth.

« Je veux juste qu'ils sachent que ta grande sœur porte un flingue et sait très bien s'en servir. » lui sourit-elle. « Allez p'tite tête, sois prudent ! »

« Toi aussi, tête brûlée ! » lui dit-il alors qu'elle s'éloignait.

Elle se retourna pour lui faire un clin d'œil, puis, disparu. Seth retourna derrière les fourneaux.

« Je croyais que ta sœur était dans la NAVY. » dit Demetri.

« Elle en est partie il y a quatre ans, après la mort de notre père. » expliqua Seth. « Depuis elle est dans la police. »

« Et, elle est célibataire ? » demanda Paul. « Non parce que, Jake n'a pas conclu depuis le lycée. »

« Va te faire foutre. » répliqua Jacob.

« Ils sont toujours comme ça ? » demanda Seth à Jane, qui le regardait cuisiner.

« Pour notre plus grand malheur. » répondit-elle. « Paul a épousé la sœur aînée de Jacob. »

« Ok, je ne veux pas en savoir davantage. »

_Alarme…_

_« Engin-pompe 61, Echelle 45, Secours 7, Ambulance 25, Bataillon 4, déraillement d'un tramway à Lake Union Park… »_

* * *

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?

Avant tout, contrairement aux séries desquelles je m'inspire, je ne tuerais pas mes personnages. Je vais les amocher, ça c'est sûr, mais les tuer ? Nan, jamais de la vie !

A bientôt :)

Bizzz, Aurélie !


	2. Chapitre 2

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Bien le bonjour mes chers amis lecteurs, et amies lectrices,

En ce jour spécial, où je fête l'anniversaire de ma page facebook, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture *-*

Le 1er chapitre a eu de très bon retour, et je vous remercie à tous de vous intéresser à cette fiction *-* Je sens qu'elle va être longue !

* * *

_Mardi 18 mai 2010 !_

_Quelque part au-dessus de Seattle !_

_« Mesdames et Messieurs, nous allons bientôt amorcer notre descente sur Seattle. Veuillez regagner vos sièges et attacher vos ceintures. »_

La voix de l'hôtesse réveilla Jessica. Elle avait le sommeil très léger depuis un an. Partie en Jordanie avec Edward Cullen après s'être porté volontaire pour former les médecins d'un hôpital dans la capitale, elle avait beaucoup changé depuis son départ. Ses longs cheveux châtains étaient coupés au niveau de ses épaules, et elle avait assez minci. Si elle n'avait pas cherché à perdre ses kilos de grossesse dans son intégralité, son séjour en Asie Occidentale s'était chargé de finir le boulot.

Assis à côté d'elle, le Docteur Edward Cullen avait tout autant changé. Un teint un peu plus bronzé suite aux longues journées de chaleurs, _(ils leur étaient arrivés de se rendre à l'extérieur de l'hôpital pour secourir des gens incapables de s'y rendre.), _il avait les cheveux auburn foncé un tout petit peu plus longs sur la nuque, et une barbe de quelques jours.

A leur annulaire gauche, à chacun d'eux, ils portaient une alliance qui les avait aidés à tenir le coup pendant un an. Cette mission humanitaire les avait tenus éloigné de leur famille. Un an loin de mari et femme, et de leurs enfants. Le souvenir du jour de leur départ sur le tarmac de l'aéroport était toujours présent dans leur mémoire…

_Un an plus tôt !_

_« Tu seras sage avec papa, d'accord mon ange ? »_

_Accroupie à la hauteur de son fils de cinq ans, Jessica mémorisa chaque trait de son visage. Quand elle le reverrait dans un an, il aurait grandi._

_« Pourquoi tu pars ? » demanda son fils de sa petite voix._

_« Oh mon bébé, je ne pars pas pour toujours. » le rassura-t-elle. « Je vais soigner des gens, des enfants, qui n'ont pas la chance d'être aidé comme nous le sommes. Tu comprends ? »_

_« Oui maman ! » acquiesça le petit garçon._

_« Allez fais-moi un gros câlin ! »_

_Elle ouvrit ses bras et il y plongea en encerclant le cou de sa mère de ses petits bras. Puis, vint le tour de son mari une fois que leur petit garçon eut retrouvé les bras du Docteur Cullen père, venu leur souhaiter bon voyage._

_« Je sais que tu n'es pas très doué en cuisine alors, essaye de ne pas le gaver de pizza. »_

_« Je ferais de mon mieux. » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. _

_« Pardonne-moi de partir… »_

_« Reste en vie. » la coupa-t-il, avant de s'écarter. « C'est tout ce que je te demande. »_

_« Toi aussi ! » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser._

_Un peu plus loin, Edward Cullen serrait ses deux enfants de huit et dix ans dans ses bras. _

_« Vous allez me manquer, tous les deux. » leur dit-il._

_« Tu nous appelleras ? » lui demanda son fils Anthony._

_« Aussi souvent que je pourrais. » lui promit-il._

_Il les embrassa sur le front tous les deux, puis, le frère et la sœur rejoignirent leur grand-père._

_« Sois prudent, mon fils ! »_

_« Je le serai. » lui dit-il avant de se tourner vers sa femme. « Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »_

_« Pourquoi est-ce que je t'en voudrais de vouloir faire ton métier ? »_

_Tanya Cullen s'approcha de son mari et prit son visage entre ses mains._

_« Tu es un merveilleux médecin, et tu vas rester en vie sinon je prends le premier avion pour Amman et je viens moi-même te tuer. » dit-elle en souriant. « Un an, ça va vite passer. »_

_Ils s'embrassèrent, jusqu'à ce qu'on appelle les passagers du vol à destination de Berlin. Ils feraient un détour par l'Allemagne avant de s'envoler directement pour la Jordanie. Edward s'écarta de sa femme pour rejoindre Jessica. Leurs bagages étaient composés d'un grand sac à dos. Ce qu'ils virent avant de s'engouffrer dans la porte d'embarquement, c'était Mike avec son fils dans ses bras, et Tanya tenant ses deux enfants contre elle…_

…

« Enfin à la maison ! »

Ils récupérèrent leur énorme sac à dos avec lequel ils étaient partis un an plus tôt.

« Tu aurais dû prévenir Mike. » lui dit Edward.

« Ne recommence pas. » soupira Jessica.

« Il va bien falloir qu'il apprenne ce qui s'est passé. » insista-t-il.

« Tu m'emmerdes, Ed. » dit-elle en passant devant lui.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Edward la suivit et, une fois dans le hall des arrivées, il chercha deux têtes blondes et une plus rousse que ses propres cheveux.

_« PAPA ! »_

Tournant la tête sur sa droite, Edward vit sa famille. Aussitôt, ses enfants, qui avaient bien grandit durant l'année écoulée, coururent dans sa direction et lui sautèrent dans les bras.

« Mes chéris ! » Il les serra aussi fort qu'ils ne le serraient. « Vous m'avez tant manqué. »

« Ne repars plus ! » le supplia sa fille de onze ans.

« Oh Megan ! » souffla-t-il en s'écartant. « Ne pleure pas ma fille, je n'ai pas prévu de repartir. »

Elle avait de magnifiques boucles rousses, et le regard aussi bleu que celui de sa mère. Quant à son fils, Anthony, il avait hérité de la blondeur de Tanya, mais des yeux verts de son père.

« J'ai raté tant de choses en un an… »

« On s'en fou ! » dit Anthony, qui se jeta de nouveau dans ses bras. « T'es revenu, c'est le plus important. »

« Jess ! » s'exclama Megan.

La fillette de onze ans alla saluer l'amie de son père, imité par son frère. Cela permis à Edward de combler la distance entre sa femme et lui, et de l'embrasser avant même de dire :

« Salut ! »

« Salut ! » sourit-elle. « Je vois que je n'ai pas eu besoin de prendre un avion. »

Elle toucha sa barbe naissante.

« J'adore ce nouveau look. » dit-elle.

Sortant de leur bulle, Tanya salua Jessica.

« Je suis surprise de ne pas voir Mike. »

« Il ne sait pas que je suis rentrée. » dit Jessica.

Tanya regarda son mari en fronçant les sourcils, qui se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel.

« Bon euh, je vous dépose à la maison ? » demanda Tanya.

« Oui, s'il te plaît ! » répondit Jessica.

Ils montèrent tous les cinq dans la voiture banalisée de Tanya, après avoir mis les bagages dans le coffre. Quand Edward et Jessica se mirent à bâiller simultanément, faisant rire les enfants, Tanya demanda :

« On fait un arrêt café ? »

« Oh oui ! »

« S'il te plaît ! »

Au drive d'un _Starbucks_, elle commanda trois cafés, puis, à un McDo, elle commanda deux frappés chocolat et fraise pour ses enfants. En récupérant sa commande, elle reçut un appel sur sa radio.

_« A toutes les unités, il y a eu un déraillement de tramway à Lake Union Park. Besoin de renforts pour faciliter la mobilité des secours. »_

« Central, ici le Lieutenant Cullen du District 12. » dit Tanya en répondant à l'appel. « Je serai sur les lieux dans dix minutes environs avec deux chirurgiens en renforts. »

_« Reçu, Lieutenant Cullen. Je préviens les secours. »_

Tanya mit le gyrophare de sa voiture et accéléra…

_Hôpital Universitaire Seattle Care !_

Revenir dans cet hôpital deux ans après avoir été certifié _Docteur en médecine_, spécialisé en chirurgie traumato, faisait un effet bizarre à Kimberley. En décidant de partir en Afghanistan pour soigner les soldats qui servaient leur pays, elle avait laissé l'amour de sa vie derrière elle. Ils ne s'étaient pas séparés à proprement parler, mais leur relation avait quand même été mise à rude épreuve. Elle ne l'avait pas prévenu de son retour, et elle lui en voudrait encore moins si jamais il avait fait un écart.

C'était la même chose pour son amie. Angela et elle étaient devenus amies pendant leur internat. Bien que Kim eût un an de moins. Elles s'étaient vite rapprochées, et partir ensemble au Moyen-Orient avait rendu l'éloignement avec leur famille plus supportable. Deux ans, c'était long. Quand Angela était partie, sa relation avec son petit-ami n'avait pas été facilité par la décision.

_Deux ans plus tôt !_

_« Je ne peux pas te laisser partir. »_

_Elle était en train de finir son paquetage quand il avait surgi dans la chambre. _

_« Ce n'est pas comme si je te demandais ta permission. » répondit-elle en fermant son bagage._

_Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle se tourna vers son fiancé._

_« Je ne veux pas de ta bénédiction, Embry. Je suis une adulte et j'ai pris moi-même la décision de partir là-bas, et la seule chose que j'attende de toi c'est que tu me soutiennes. »_

_« Que je te soutienne ? » répéta-t-il, incrédule. « Alors que tu vas dans un pays en guerre risquer ta vie ? Tu délires. »_

_« Embry… »_

_« Non, Angela ! » la coupa-t-il. « Tu ne peux pas me demander de te regarder partir mettre ta vie en danger, même si c'est pour sauver des vies. »_

_« Et je dois dire quoi, moi ? » s'emporta-t-elle. « J'ai été à tes côtés pendant toute ton année de formation à l'Académie sans jamais te demander d'abandonner ton rêve, et tu l'as été pour moi quand je suis allée étudier à Berkeley, et tu m'as épaulé pendant tout mon internat, et maintenant que je suis médecin, que je désire partir aider nos troupes, soigner ceux qui se battent pour nous, tu me dis que tu refuses que je risque ma vie ? J'ai passé des années à te regarder partir le matin, ou faire des gardes de nuits en ne sachant pas si tu allais revenir vivant. Je t'ai vu être emmené à l'hôpital après une intervention où tu as été blessé, je t'ai aidé pendant toute ta convalescence, et je t'ai laissé reprendre le boulot parce que c'était ce pourquoi tu étais fait. Moi aussi, j'ai choisi mon métier. J'ai choisi de devenir médecin, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais pratiquer mon métier en fonction de ce que toi tu veux, alors que moi ce que je veux c'est partir quelques mois pour mettre mon talent à profit. Si tu ne peux pas faire pour moi, ce que j'ai fait pour toi pendant toutes ces années… »_

_« Quoi ? » demanda Embry. « Tu vas faire quoi ? »_

_Refusant de pleurer devant lui, Angela baissa les yeux sur sa main gauche. Il l'avait demandé en mariage un mois plus tôt, quand la décision de partir en Afghanistan était en cours de discussion avec le corps médical de l'armée. Si elle avait imaginé que la réaction d'Embry serait celle-ci, jamais elle n'aurait accepté de l'épouser. Avec une pointe au cœur, Angela enleva sa bague et la posa sur la table de nuit._

_« Ne fais pas ça ! » _

_En relevant la tête sur son ex-fiancé, elle eut envie de faire marche arrière, mais sa décision était prise. Elle prenait l'avion le lendemain matin pour Berlin, puis vers Kaboul avec un convoi militaire prêt à les escorter, elle et Kim, à destination._

_« Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas me marier avec quelqu'un qui ne me soutient pas, peu importe qu'on soit ensemble depuis si longtemps. » _

_Elle attrapa son sac, le hissa sur son dos et, en passant devant un Embry complètement dépité, elle posa sa main sur sa joue et l'embrassa une dernière fois._

_« Moi je t'aime, Embry. Et je t'aimerais encore à mon retour. Mais on a besoin de temps. »_

_« Tu… tu ne rentreras peut-être pas. » dit-il en retenant un sanglot. _

_« Alors tu devras apprendre à aimer quelqu'un d'autre, si jamais ça devait arriver. » lui dit-elle. « Mais ne lui offre pas ma bague, sinon Kim la tuera. »_

_L'ombre d'un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Angela quitta l'appartement qu'ils partageaient depuis plus de cinq ans, en laissant les clés sur la table à côté de la porte. Elle n'avait pas prévu de dormir ailleurs que chez elle ce soir-là, mais la réaction d'Embry ne lui laissa pas le choix. Elle se rendit chez Kim, qui n'était pas seule._

_« Angie ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda son amie._

_« Est-ce que je peux dormir chez toi ? » demanda Angela._

_« Oui bien sûr ! » répondit Kim en s'écartant de la porte. « Entre ! »_

_Quand Angie entra dans le salon, elle y trouva Jared, le petit-ami pompier de Kim. Ils étaient ensemble depuis aussi longtemps qu'Angela et Embry._

_« Désolée de vous déranger mais… »_

_« Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. » dit Kim en revenant près d'elle._

_Au lieu de répondre, Angela toucha son annulaire gauche, et lorsque son couple d'ami remarqua l'absence de la bague, ils comprirent que l'annonce de l'engagement d'Angela dans l'armée ne s'était pas bien passée._

Dès l'annonce de leur retour à Seattle, le Chef de l'hôpital qui les avait eu sous son autorité durant les années d'internats et de spécialisation n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à leur offrir un poste dans le service de leur spécialité. Il avait bien évidement, été tenu au courant de l'évolution de ses élèves au sein du corps militaire, et les exploits de ces deux jeunes femmes en terrain hostile l'avait rendu très fier.

« Tu vas bien ? » lui demanda Kim.

« Oui, ça va ? » répondit Angela, en mettant son stéthoscope autour de son cou. « Ça fait du bien d'être à la maison. »

Deux ans plus tôt, Angela avait de longs cheveux noirs et portait des lunettes de vues. Kim avait aussi de longs cheveux noirs. Aujourd'hui, adieux les longs cheveux, et adieux les lunettes.

En sortant des vestiaires titulaires, Kim vit une personne qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis deux ans. Non, ce n'était pas Jared !

« Maman ! »

Le Docteur Estelle Andrews, Chef du service Obstétrique et Néonat de l'hôpital, releva la tête d'un dossier, et le même sourire illumina son visage. La jeune chirurgienne s'élança vers sa mère, et se prirent dans les bras au beau milieu du couloir.

« Ma chérie, tu es de retour ! »

« Et oui ! » dit Kim, en s'écartant. « Comment tu me trouves ? »

Elle secoua sa tête qui fit balancer ses courtes boucles noires.

« Très épanouie. » sourit Estelle. « Et vivante, c'est ce que je retiens. Angela, c'est bien toi ? »

« Bonjour Docteur Andrews ! »

« Oh, ça alors ! » dit Estelle en la serrant contre elle. « Si vous saviez comme je suis heureuse de vous revoir, _toutes les deux_. Mais, que faites-vous à Seattle Care ? »

« Aro nous a offert un poste. » dit Angela. « Dès qu'il a appris qu'on comptait rentrer, il n'a pas hésité. »

_« Docteur Andrews ! »_

En parlant du Chef, le voilà qui s'approchait du trio. Grand, de courts cheveux noirs, il portait un costume deux pièces sous sa blouse blanche, mais son visage ne montrait rien d'aimable. Du moins, pas à cet instant. Il semblait sur le qui-vive.

« Qu'y a-t-il, Aro ? » demanda Estelle.

« Je vais avoir besoin que vous vous occupiez des urgences, _tout de suite _! » dit-il avant de regarder ses deux nouvelles recrues. « Quant à vous deux, vous allez partir avec l'équipe de terrain. Il y a eu un accident à Lake Union Park. Un tramway a déraillé et beaucoup de voitures et de passants ont été blessés. Vous connaissez le protocole, alors au travail ! »

* * *

Eh oui, pour la première fois depuis très, très longtemps, Edward et Tanya ne seront pas méchants. Vous allez avoir des petites surprises tout au long de cette fiction, je vous le dis !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

A très bientôt !

Aurélie !


	3. Chapitre 3

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Bien le bonjour à vous,

Je tiens à remercier les lecteurs qui prennent le temps de laisser une petite review, ça me fait toujours plaisir de lire vos avis. La curiosité que vous émettez pour cette histoire me ravie... j'espère ne pas vous décevoir.

Voici le chapitre 3, qui j'espère vous plaira !

* * *

_Lieu de l'accident !_

Seth n'avait jamais vu un accident pareil. Rien ne l'avait préparé à une telle horreur, et il savait qu'il revivrait ce genre de situation, mais la vivre dès sa deuxième journée de travail ? Irréel ! Des voitures de polices étaient postées de part et d'autre de l'accident. De nombreuses ambulances étaient déjà en œuvre et effectuaient un triage des patients. D'autres ambulances arrivèrent, avec à leur bord, des chirurgiens au cas où il faudrait pratiquer des soins que les ambulanciers n'étaient pas habilités à pratiquer. Seth resta auprès de Jared et suivit ses ordres pour aider à sortir les victimes coincés sous les débris de l'accident, pendant que l'escouade des secours stabilisaient les différents points d'entrées de la carcasse du tramway.

Aussitôt arrivés sur les lieux, Edward et Jessica passèrent un mode chirurgien. Le décalage horaire et le manque de sommeil ? Envolés. Ils sortirent de la voiture et passèrent immédiatement le barrage de police après leur avoir dit qu'ils étaient médecins. Restés en arrière, Tanya repéra une silhouette familière. Elle fit sortir ses enfants de sa voiture et se dirigea vers cette silhouette.

« Irina ! »

Une jeune femme blonde en uniforme de patrouille se tourna vers Tanya.

« Veille sur Anthony et Megan, et ramène les chez maman dès que possible. » lui dit-elle. « Je vais aider les secours. »

« D'accord ! » dit Irina. « Sois prudente ! »

Tanya embrassa ses enfants, et rejoignit les secours.

Les portes d'une ambulance s'ouvrirent, et Kim et Angela en sortirent. Elles portaient des blouses plus chaudes pour la situation. Attrapant une trousse de secours, elles partagèrent un regard, et chacune alla là où on avait besoin d'elle. C'était la folie, mais elles avaient passées les deux dernières années à soigner des soldats en zone de guerre.

Un homme avait été dégagé, coincé sous l'avant du tramway lorsque celui-ci avait été percuté. Les pompiers de la caserne 61 s'y étaient mis à plusieurs pour l'y dégager, et il fut pris aussitôt en charge par Jane et Victoria qui immobilisèrent ses jambes avec des attelles.

« Il ne respire plus. » dit Victoria. « Il faut l'intuber. »

Jane sortit le matériel nécessaire du sac de soins, et le tendit à Victoria, qui eut beaucoup de mal à effectuer la manœuvre.

« Son larynx est trop gonflé. » dit-elle. « Il faut faire une trachéotomie, c'est le seul moyen de l'emmener à l'hôpital en vie. »

« Il nous faut un médecin. » dit Jane.

« Je peux le faire. » assura Victoria.

« Non, tu sais bien que c'est contre le protocole. » lui rappela Jane.

« Tu vois une autre solution ? »

_« Un coup de main ? »_

Une question posée par une personne que connaissait bien Mike, qui avait sorti l'homme de son piège. En relevant la tête, il vit sa femme.

« Jess ! » souffla-t-il.

Elle esquissa un bref sourire avant de prendre la place de Victoria.

« Je vous écoute ! » dit Jess, en tentant de l'intuber.

« Ses jambes ont été écrasés sous le tramway. Il a perdu connaissance quand on l'a extirpé. Son pouls s'est emballé et il ne respire plus depuis deux minutes. »

« Très bien. » dit Jess. « Kit de trachéo. »

Elle changea de position et, avec des gestes calmes et rapides, elle incisa la gorge du patient, maintint l'incision d'une main et glissa un tube dans le trou. Quand le ballon de respiration fut vissé au tube, elle fixa le tube sur la gorge de sorte à le garder stable pendant que Jane commençait la ventilation. Ça prit des secondes interminables quand le patient rouvrit les yeux avec une grande inspiration.

« Bien, on le transporte à l'hôpital. » ordonna Jessica. « Scan cérébral pour une plausible commotion, radio du thorax pour prévoir une hémorragie, et des jambes pour l'ortho. Allez ! »

Avec l'aide des pompiers, on hissa l'homme sur un brancard et les deux ambulancières regagnèrent leur véhicule pour le conduire à l'hôpital. Jessica s'empara de sa trousse de secours, et fut prête à rejoindre un autre endroit de ce lieu de désastre, quand son mari l'interpella.

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu que tu rentrais ? » demanda-t-il.

« Mike, ce n'est pas le moment. Tu as du travail, et moi aussi. » répondit-elle.

« Jess… »

« Chéri, je t'expliquerais tout plus tard, mais retourne au travail. Il y a des gens qui attendent ton aide et la mienne. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Oui, tu as raison, désolé ! » dit-il.

Un peu plus tard, Kim ferma les yeux d'une femme âgée et déposa une étiquette noire sur ses vêtements. Elle était morte.

_« Docteur, on a besoin de vous ! »_

Elle rejoignit un duo d'ambulancier qui s'occupait d'un couple de parents et d'une petite fille. Si les parents avaient été heurté mais étaient toujours en vie et pris en charge, la petite fille d'environs huit ans était recouverte d'une couverture chauffante, et elle avait une entaille sur le front.

« Hey ! » dit Kim d'une voix douce en s'accroupissant. « Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Linda ! »

« Bonjour Linda, je m'appelle Kim. » lui sourit-elle. « Tu as mal à la tête ? »

« Oui ! »

« Et, tu as mal ailleurs ? » demanda Kim.

« Je… je ne crois pas. »

« Tu me laisses regarder ? » demanda à nouveau Kim.

Quand la petite fille hocha la tête, Kim écarta délicatement la couverture et posa les mains sur ses hanches.

« Tu veux bien t'allonger, s'il te plaît ? »

Sur l'herbe grasse, Linda s'allongea et Kim pu mieux palper d'éventuelle blessure interne. Rien. Elle poursuivit avec les jambes. Rien non plus. Bien ! Avec délicatesse, elle aida la petite fille à se relever, et elle inspecta sa blessure au front avant de faire bouger son index devant ses yeux.

_« Docteur ! »_

Kim releva la tête vers l'ambulancier.

« On doit emmener les parents. »

« Bien, prenez la petite fille avec vous. » leur dit-elle. « Ses pupilles réagissent et elle n'a pas d'autres blessures, mais je serais plus rassurée si elle passait un scanner pour être sûr qu'elle n'ait pas de commotion. Emmenez-les au Seattle Care et dites au Docteur Andrews que sa fille a demandé ce scanner. »

« Entendu ! »

Cherchant une autre personne à aider, Kim croisa le regard de Jared. Le soulagement sur son visage fut évident même avec les mètres qui les séparaient. Ils avaient du travail, et ils le savaient. Ils auront tout le temps du monde de se retrouver une fois la crise du jour terminée.

Plus loin, Edward rejoignit l'escouade de son frère qui tendait d'extirper un homme du tramway. Ils avaient découpé le toit du wagon, mais l'homme n'était pas vraiment coopératif.

« Emmett ! »

« Edward ? T'es rentré quand ? » demanda son frère, étonné.

« Y a une heure. » répondit Edward. « Laisse-moi m'en occuper. »

Tout en faisant attention aux débris de verres, Edward se faufila à l'intérieur et s'agenouilla auprès de l'homme.

« Monsieur, vous devez vous calmer si vous voulez qu'on vous aide. » dit Edward.

« Non ne me touchez pas, j'ai trop mal. » répliqua l'homme.

« Très bien, dites-moi où vous avez mal. » dit Edward.

« Vous êtes médecin ? »

« Oui, je suis le Docteur Cullen. Dites-moi, où avez-vous mal ? » demanda Edward.

« Au dos et, je crois que je ne sens plus mes jambes. »

Edward posa une main sur la jambe droite de l'homme, et la palpa à travers le pantalon.

« Vous sentez ça ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non ! »

« Et là ? » demanda Edward en palpant l'autre jambe.

« Euh, un peu. »

« D'accord, comment vous vous appelez ? » dit Edward.

« Davis ! »

« Très bien Davis écoutez-moi, un de ces pompiers va venir m'aider pour vous mettre sur le côté. Il faut que je voie pourquoi votre dos vous fait mal, et une fois que je le saurais, on vous sortira de là et on vous emmènera à l'hôpital. Vous êtes d'accord ? »

« D… d'accord ! »

L'un des pompiers, Benjamin, entra et étala une couverture pour éviter à l'homme de se blesser davantage. Edward se plaça de l'autre côté de l'homme, et avec l'aide de Benjamin, ils le soulevèrent. Davis grimaça de douleur, et Edward aperçut un énorme bout de verre transpercer le dos du blessé. Il ne saurait dire si la moelle épinière avait été touché. Pour ça, il lui fallait un scanner.

« Ok, Davis, on va faire glisser une civière et vous installer dessus sur le ventre. » expliqua Edward. « Vous avez du verre coincé dans le dos, et je ne peux pas vous l'enlever, sinon je risque d'endommager quelque chose. Je dois vous conduire à l'hôpital, faire un scanner pour mieux me préparer à vous enlever ce morceau de verre. Vous comprenez ? »

« Oui ! »

La manœuvre prit cinq bonnes minutes, et on lui passa une minerve autour du cou. En sortant du wagon, Edward se retrouva écrasé sous l'étreinte colossal de son petit frère.

« Emmett… lâche-moi… » dit Edward d'une plainte étouffante.

« Désolé ! » dit Emmett.

Edward suivit le brancard et monta dans l'ambulance avec Davis.

Angela referma les portes d'une ambulance où elle avait soigné un petit garçon de dix ans avec une jambe cassée, quand elle se remit à zigzaguer entre les corps. Un corps sans étiquette attira son attention. Il s'agissait d'une adolescente, qui n'avait aucune blessure apparente mais qui était allongée au sol, immobile. Angela s'agenouilla et prit son pouls. C'était faible, très faible, mais elle sentit une pulsation. Elle plaça les deux embouts de son stéthoscope dans les oreilles, et écouta le cœur de la jeune fille. Quand elle vit ses paupières se soulever, Angela fit signe à deux ambulanciers de la rejoindre.

« Mademoiselle, vous m'entendez ? » demanda Angela. « Serrez ma main si vous m'entendez. »

Angela prit la main de la jeune fille dans la sienne, qui la serra.

« Bien, je vais m'occuper de vous. »

Un ambulancier lui tendit un masque à oxygène, puis, souleva la tête de la patiente pour que son équipier y glisse une minerve. Quand elle fut mise sur une civière puis sur un brancard, Angela se releva et voulut la confier aux ambulanciers après leur avoir parlé de ses craintes, la main de la jeune fille se resserra sur la sienne. La peur se lisait dans ses yeux. Sa décision prise, Angela suivit les deux ambulanciers et resta avec elle dans l'ambulance. Comme muée par une pression dans son cœur, Angela regarda sur sa gauche, et elle aperçut Embry, qui avait le regard fixé sur le sien. Quand les portes se refermèrent, Angela reporta son attention sur sa patiente et l'examina plus en profondeur avec l'ambulancier pendant que le second conduisait jusqu'à l'hôpital.

_De très longues heures plus tard !_

Les urgences étaient un vrai chaos. Tous les blocs étaient occupés, et dès qu'une opération était terminé, ou qu'un patient était mort sur la table, on préparait la salle pour l'opération suivante. Edward sortit d'un bloc au bout de plusieurs heures passée avec sa sœur, à opérer Davis.

« La rééducation va être longue, mais grâce à toi, il ne sera pas paralysé. » lui sourit sa jeune sœur Alice. « Je suis contente de te revoir. »

« Ouais, sacré retour. » dit-il en se lavant les mains.

« Les parents savent que t'es rentré ? » demanda sa sœur.

« Papa m'a vu. » répondit Edward. « Et maman doit le savoir aussi maintenant. J'ai besoin de café. »

Il fit un détour par la salle d'attente quand une infirmière vint lui apprendre que la femme de son patient attendait.

« Il va bien. » la rassura-t-il. « Il va falloir qu'il reste un moment l'hôpital à cause de ses blessures, et il va avoir besoin de rééducation pour ses jambes, mais il va bien. »

Elle le remercia longuement, et Edward se hâta jusqu'à la salle de pause des titulaires et se servit une grande tasse de café, qu'il but d'une traite.

_« Tout va bien, mon fils ? »_

« Ouais, c'était un sacré accident, là-bas. » dit Edward en faisant face à son père.

« Ton patient ? » demanda Carlisle Cullen, qui était en tenue chirurgicale.

« Stable ! » répondit Edward, qui esquissa un sourire. « Salut papa ! »

Carlisle laissa tomber son masque professionnel et prit son fils dans ses bras.

« Merci d'avoir pris soin de ma famille pendant mon absence. » dit Edward.

« Merci à toi d'être revenu en vie. » dit Carlisle. « Ta mère m'aurait tué pour t'avoir laissé partir en Jordanie. »

Edward éclata de rire, et toute la tension dû à son retour se dissipa. Il était en vie, et il était chez lui. Il avait retrouvé sa femme, ses enfants, son frère, sa sœur, son père, et il ne manquait plus que sa mère qui devait être en train d'entourer les familles des victimes dans leurs attentes ou leurs deuils.

« Maman sait que je suis là ? » demanda-t-il en s'écartant.

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le lui dire. » répondit Carlisle. « Mais… »

_« Edward ? »_

Une femme approchant la cinquantaine mais qui en paraissait quinze de moins, se tenait, essoufflée, sur le seuil de la salle de repos. On aurait dit qu'elle avait couru le marathon de New-York.

« Maman ! » souffla Edward, en fermant la distance entre eux pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Elle avait beau être plus petite que ses fils, elle avait autant de force dans ses bras qu'une lionne. Elle serra son fils très fort, soulagée de le savoir rentré au pays, et en un seul morceau.

Dans une chambre, Angela souriait à la jeune fille qu'elle avait sauvé.

« Bon retour parmi nous. » lui dit Angela. « Comment vous appelez-vous ? »

« Poppy… Rogers. » dit-elle d'une voix groggy. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Vous avez fait ce qu'on appelle une syncope neurocardiogénique. » expliqua Angela.

« Je… je me suis évanouie. » dit Poppy.

« Oui ! » acquiesça Angela. « On vous a fait quelques examens, et votre cœur va bien, ainsi que vos fonctions cérébrales, mais je vais quand même vous garder en observation un jour ou deux le temps que vous vous remettiez. Vous voulez contacter un proche ? »

« Ma… ma mère ! » dit-elle.

« Bien, une infirmière va la contacter. » sourit Angela.

« Me… merci de m'avoir sauvé. » dit Poppy.

Après l'avoir rassuré que tout allait bien, Angela laissa sa jeune patiente avec une infirmière. Dans le couloir, un homme qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien s'approcha d'elle.

« Pas maintenant ! » lui dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la direction opposée après avoir rendu le dossier de Poppy à l'infirmière du service.

« Si, maintenant ! »

Passant devant une salle de repos, Angela se retrouva entraîné de force dans la pièce.

« Embry, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. »

Poussant le verrou, le jeune pompier attrapa Angela par le bras, et l'attira à lui pour un langoureux baiser. La sensation de sa bouche contre la sienne raviva le désir d'Angela. Bien sûr, il n'avait jamais complètement disparu. Elle était toujours amoureuse de lui et elle répondit au baiser avant de le stopper.

« Non, arrête ! » dit-elle en reculant. « On ne peut pas faire ça. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » demanda Embry. « T'es revenu et… »

« T'as couché avec une autre. »

Embry fut sidéré. Comment l'avait-elle su ? Ça s'était passé un mois après le départ d'Angela. Il était bourré, et il ne se souvenait même plus de la fille chez qui il s'était réveillé le lendemain matin. Tout ce dont il se rappelait, c'était d'une méchante gueule de bois, et de s'être senti minable.

« Je n'en reviens pas qu'il te l'ait dit. »

« C'est Kim qui me l'a dit. » dit Angela.

« Ça revient au même. » dit Embry. « Ecoute Angie, j'étais bourré, et je m'en voulais de ne pas t'avoir soutenu. Je me suis soûlé et… »

« Et t'as baisé la première venue. » termina-t-elle à sa place. « Je m'en fiche, c'est moi qui suis partie… »

« Parce que je ne t'ai pas retenu. » dit Embry. « J'ai eu tort, mais j'avais peur… »

« Comme moi j'ai eu peur pendant huit ans chaque fois que tu partais en intervention. » lui rappela-t-elle. « Ecoute, ça a été une longue journée, ok ? Alors, rentre à la maison et repose-toi. »

« Tu… tu ne veux pas rentrer avec moi ? » espéra-t-il.

Si, elle le voulait terriblement.

« Non, j'ai encore du travail. Ma garde n'est pas finie, mais je passerai demain pour prendre quelques affaires. »

« Et tu vas aller où ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je n'en sais rien, peut-être chez mes parents. » répondit-elle. « Allez, ton équipe doit t'attendre pour rentrer à la caserne. »

Elle était têtue, et c'était une chose qu'il aimait beaucoup chez Angela. Il savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas, alors il déverrouilla la porte mais, avant de l'ouvrir, il se retourna vers elle, et lui dit :

« Rien n'a changé, Angie, je t'aime toujours. »

Il s'en alla et referma la porte derrière lui. Angela refusa de pleurer. A la place, elle prit cinq minutes à rester immobile, puis, une fois calmée, elle sortit de la salle de repos et se remit au travail.

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas, allez-y dites tout ce qui vous passe par la tête. Je répondrais si je peux ^^

A très bientôt !

Bizzz, Aurélie !


	4. Chapitre 4

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Eh hop, voilà la suite :) Je ne vais pas m'épancher à chaque fois donc, bonne lecture *-*

* * *

De tout le trajet jusqu'à la caserne, Embry ne décrochait pas un mot, ce qui inquiétait grandement ses équipiers. Une fois le camion garé dans le hangar, il sortit du véhicule, se délesta de sa tenue de terrain, et laissa lourdement retomber casque et bouteille d'oxygène par terre.

« Hey, range ton matériel ! » lui dit Jared.

« Plus tard ! » répliqua Embry.

Il avait besoin d'évacuer son trop plein de colère, et pour ça il devait rester seul.

« Embry ! » cria Jared en suivant son homme de terrain.

« Pas maintenant ! » claqua Embry.

« Embry, tu t'arrêtes tout de suite ! » ordonna Jared.

Personne n'avait jamais vu Embry dans cet état, ni Jared se servir de son grade pour prendre le dessus sur un de ses hommes. Ils se connaissaient tous depuis longtemps. Certains depuis l'école maternelle, d'autres de l'Académie de Pompiers. Ils formaient une famille, et jamais il n'y avait eu d'éclat comme il se passait à cet instant.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive, mais je ne veux pas que cette merde t'empêche de faire ton travail. » dit Jared.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Embry en se retournant vers son Lieutenant et ami. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que t'ouvres ta grande gueule et que tu balances à Kim ce que j'ai fait ? Angela vient de me balancer ma trahison en pleine gueule, et ça je ne m'y attendais pas. »

« T'as raison, j'ai ouvert ma gueule mais je ne te dois aucune explication ni aucune excuse. » dit Jared. « Tu as refusé de soutenir Angela quand elle a décidé de partir, et elle t'a quitté parce qu'elle avait besoin de temps. Tu as pris la décision de te bourrer la gueule _seul_, sans avoir un pote à tes côtés pour te ramener chez toi, alors le fautif dans cette situation c'est toi, pas moi. T'es en colère, je le comprends, mais tu n'as pas à t'en prendre à moi. Tu vas aider le bleu à ranger le matériel et à faire en sorte que les camions soient prêts pour l'équipe de nuit. »

Et c'était sans appel.

A deux, le rangement dura moins longtemps. Embry fut surpris de l'efficacité du nouveau venu. Il faisait son travail sans rechigner, et il faisait preuve d'une minutie incroyable. Quand tout fut terminé, Embry s'adossa contre le camion de son escouade.

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Bien sûr ! » dit Seth.

« Comment tu fais pour supporter l'éloignement, avec ta copine ? » demanda Embry.

« Vous savez, il n'y a pas de secret pour ça. » répondit Seth. « Quand on s'est rencontré avec Kayla, on avait tous les deux un objectif. Je voulais devenir pompier, et elle voulait entrer à Stanford pour devenir avocate. Quand j'ai compris que j'étais amoureux d'elle, je lui ai fait la promesse de la soutenir dans ses choix, et si pour ça il fallait la voir partir pour un autre Etat, et bien soit. On s'est encouragé l'un l'autre, en se promettant de toujours être honnête l'un envers l'autre. Je sais, ça ressemble à des vœux de mariage, mais ça fonctionne, et ça fait six ans que ça dure. »

« Je me sens minable. » souffla Embry. « J'ai gâché plus de dix ans de relation parce que j'avais peur qu'elle ne rentre pas. »

« Elle ressentait sans doute la même chose quand vous partiez de chez vous le matin. » dit Seth.

Le regard blasé d'Embry confirma au jeune homme qu'il avait visé juste.

« Ecoutez, je ne suis pas en train de dire que je suis le mieux placé pour vous donner des conseils amoureux, mais la distance n'est pas toujours une mauvaise chose. Vous avez fait une erreur, mais vous l'aimez encore alors, laissez-lui juste du temps, tout en lui disant que vous n'abandonnez pas. »

Sa tâche finie, Seth retourna aux vestiaires pour prendre ses affaires. Quand Embry sortit de la caserne avec son sac, il tomba sur Jacob, assis sur le capot de sa voiture.

« T'es toujours pas rentré ? » demanda Embry.

« Je t'attendais. » répondit Jake. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

« Ouais, j'ai juste agi comme un con. » dit Embry.

« Avec Angela, ou avec Jared ? » demanda Jake.

« Les deux ! » dit Embry. « Je l'aime encore, Jacob. »

« Je sais. » dit son ami. « Ecoute, viens à la maison quelques temps. Je vis seul et mon canapé est assez confortable. »

Embry sourit, et accepta l'invitation.

_Hôpital Seattle Care !_

Trente minutes de sommeil. C'était suffisant à Angela pour attaquer sa garde de nuit. Elle prendrait une demi-heure de plus dans le milieu de la nuit, mais en attendant, elle gagna la cafétéria pour manger un peu. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Jessica. Les deux amies de lycée se prirent dans les bras, mais au contraire d'Angela, son amie était prête à rentrer chez elle.

« Alors comme ça, on va travailler ensemble. » dit Jessica.

« Oui, c'est cool. » dit Angela. « Je suis contente de te revoir. »

« Moi aussi. » sourit Jessica. « Demain, on déjeune ensemble. Je veux tout savoir de ton travail en Afghanistan. »

Angela le lui promit, et Jessica quitta l'hôpital. Elle décortiquait son poulet sans grand appétit, quand quelqu'un s'asseya en face d'elle, à sa table.

« Tu me traques, ce n'est pas croyable. » soupira-t-elle en posant sa fourchette. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Embry posa des clés sur la table. Les clés de leur appartement. C'était le jeu d'Angela, qu'elle avait laissé la veille de son départ.

« Je ne rentrerais pas. » lui dit-elle.

« Tu as besoin d'un endroit où aller, et je ne vais pas t'empêcher de rentrer chez toi sous prétexte que j'y vis encore. » dit Embry. « Tu peux rentrer à la fin de ta garde, je ne serai pas là. Je vais rester chez Jacob quelques temps. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. » lui dit-elle. « C'est aussi ton appartement. »

« Bien sûr que si ! » assura-t-il. « J'ai merdé, Angie, j'en suis parfaitement conscient, et je te demande pardon pour tout ce que j'ai pu faire. Je sais ce que tu as accompli, là-bas, et je suis fier de toi, mais je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner. Je t'aime, et je veux t'épouser. J'attendrais le temps qu'il faudra pour que tu me pardonnes de la deuxième pire connerie de toute ma vie. »

« Et, quelle est la première ? » demanda-t-elle.

« T'avoir laissé passer le seuil de chez nous sans t'encourager à suivre la voie que tu avais choisi. » dit-il. « Et je regrette encore plus de ne pas m'être pointé chez Kim pour te ramener à la maison, et passer les heures qui nous restaient à être ensemble. »

Sa garde dura jusqu'au lever du jour. Elle rentra chez elle, et trouva son appartement comme il avait toujours été. Rangé, et nettoyé. S'il y avait une chose sur laquelle ils étaient tous les deux d'accord quand ils avaient décidé de vivre ensemble, c'était l'entretien. Embry était aussi maniaque qu'elle. En entrant dans la chambre, elle fut assaillie par tellement de souvenirs que les larmes qu'elle s'était évertué à garder pour elle, coulèrent sur ses joues…

Kimberley rentra chez elle avec une seule envie : dormir. Elle n'avait que quelques heures de repos devant elle avant de retourner à l'hôpital. Une fois chez elle, l'odeur du café et du bacon la frappa. Son ventre se mit soudainement à gargouiller. Bon ok, elle allait manger un peu avant de s'écrouler dans son lit. Elle posa son sac dans l'entrée, enleva ses chaussures et gagna la cuisine.

« Salut beau gosse ! Il reste du bacon ou t'as tout englouti ? »

Pour répondre, Jared fit glisser vers elle l'assiette contenant le bacon. Kim en prit un avec les doigts et croqua dedans. Sa faim se réveilla, et elle se surpris à dévorer la moitié de l'assiette.

« J'ai été surpris de te voir sur le lieu de l'accident. » dit Jared en rinçant sa tasse de café. « Je ne savais pas que t'étais rentré. »

« Désolée ! » s'excusa-t-elle en terminant son bacon.

« T'es vivante, c'est tout ce qui compte. » dit-il en se rapprochant. « Il faut que j'aille travailler. »

« D'accord ! » dit-elle en lui faisant face. « Moi je vais dormir un peu avant de retourner à l'hôpital. »

« Ok ! »

Elle était aussi belle que le jour où elle était partie. Plus encore. Sa peau était plus foncée, ce qui ne durerait pas vu que le soleil se faisait rare à Seattle. Et ses cheveux désormais courts l'excitaient davantage.

« Cinq minutes ! » dit Kim.

Elle en avait autant envie que lui. Cinq minutes !

Jared se laissa emporter par son désir et écrasa sa bouche contre celle de Kim. Ou bien, Kim l'avait embrassé d'abord, il ne saurait dire qui avait fait le premier pas. Peu importe. Il plaqua Kim contre le mur de la cuisine et lui ôta à la hâte son pantalon. Sa culotte suivie, et il remonta en embrassant ses jambes. Il mourrait d'envie de s'attarder sur son intimité, mais il n'avait pas le temps. Avec autant de hâte, Kim défit la braguette de Jared, et libéra son sexe. Elle n'eut pas besoin de le stimuler, il était déjà prêt. Sans doute l'était-il depuis deux ans !

« Attends ! » dit-il en s'écartant. « Il faut une capote. »

« Pas la peine, j'ai fait mettre un stérilet avant mon départ. Souviens-toi ! » lui dit-elle avant de le tirer à elle.

Il avait presque oublié. Jared souleva Kim et l'allongea par terre. Elle était déjà prête à l'accueillir, et le même soupir de soulagement leur échappa. Leurs bouches se touchèrent, et chacun essayait de prendre le dessus sur l'autre. Jared ne prenait pas son temps, il se mouvait avec force en elle. Deux ans d'abstinence… ils ne mirent pas longtemps à atteindre l'orgasme.

« Wow ! »

Ils se relevèrent et se rhabillèrent. Du moins, en partie pour Kim qui ne remit que son sous-vêtement.

« Dis-moi que tu seras à la maison ce soir. » dit Jared.

« Pourquoi ? T'as quelque chose en tête ? » demanda Kim.

« Euh, te dévorer pendant des heures. » répondit simplement Jared, en allant mettre ses chaussures.

« Rien que ça ? » s'amusa Kim.

Elle le rejoignit, et se coula dans ses bras.

« Il me semble qu'on a fait une pause. » lui dit-elle.

« Ah bon ? » demanda-t-il. « Je ne l'ai pas vu comme ça. »

« Jared… »

« Kimmy, à moins que tu ne me dises que tu as rencontré quelqu'un… »

« Je n'ai eu personne. » le coupa-t-elle. « Mais, tu as peut-être dérapé, comme Embry… »

« Minute bébé ! » l'arrêta-t-il. « Embry n'a pas dérapé, il a merdé. Quant à moi, j'envoyais bouler les filles qui venaient me brancher. Tu étais peut-être parti pendant deux ans, mais on n'a jamais rompu à proprement parler. »

« Tu veux dire que pendant deux ans, tu ne t'es pas soulagé même un tout petit peu ? » s'étonna Kim.

« Oh si, ma main droite m'a souvent tenue compagnie sous la douche. » plaisanta Jared.

Kim lui donna un coup de poing joueur sur l'épaule.

« Va travailler au lieu de dire des âneries. »

Il mit sa veste, prit son sac, et attira Kim pour un dernier baiser.

Un autre médecin était reparti de l'hôpital qu'au matin. Edward avait voulu garder un œil sur son patient, jusqu'à ce que le Chef de l'hôpital ne lui ordonne de rentrer chez lui prendre quelques heures de repos bien méritées. Il dû prendre un taxi, mais quand il entra dans sa maison, un sentiment de plénitude l'envahit. On n'était jamais mieux que chez soi.

_« Chéri ? »_

La voix de sa femme fut la dose de caféine dont il avait besoin pour tenir le coup une petite heure. Ses enfants allaient bientôt devoir partir pour l'école, et il devait tenir jusque-là avant de monter s'écrouler dans son lit. Tanya était sortie de la cuisine quand elle avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir.

« Tu as une tête à faire peur. » lui dit-elle.

« Je veux bien te croire. » dit-il en la rejoignant. « Je suis épuisé. »

Des bruits de pas pressés se firent entendre à l'étage.

« On dirait que tu vas devoir attendre un peu avant de pouvoir dormir. »

L'instant d'après, Edward réceptionna ses enfants qui lui avaient sauté dans les bras après avoir jeté leur cartable par terre.

« Les enfants, votre père aimerait bien aller dormir un peu. » leur dit Tanya. « Et vous allez rater le bus. »

Tanya disparue dans la cuisine et revint avec le déjeuner de ses enfants, qu'ils mirent dans leur sac.

« A ce soir papa ! »

« Tu… tu seras là ce soir, hein papa ? » demanda Anthony.

« Je ferais mon possible. » répondit Edward. « Allez, filez ! »

Quand sa femme et ses enfants quittèrent la maison, Edward laissa échapper un puissant bâillement, et monta dans sa chambre. Il se déshabilla tout en allant dans la salle de bain. En général, prendre une douche de bon matin avait tendance à garder les gens éveillés, mais Edward était tellement fatigué que même une douche froide ne l'empêcherait pas de dormir. Et il s'endormit dès que sa tête toucha les coussins. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il avait la sensation d'avoir été coincé sous une bétonneuse, sauf qu'une tasse de café apparut sur son champ de vision.

« Hum, il est quelle heure ? » demanda-t-il en roulant sur le dos.

Il se redressa à moitié sur le lit, et prit la tasse que lui tendait sa femme.

« Dix-huit heures. » répondit Tanya. « Tu te sens mieux ? »

« Oh, j'ai connu pire. » dit Edward, en sirotant une gorgée de café.

Il était parfait. Sa femme avait toujours su lui préparer du bon café. Dans son métier, elle devait ingurgiter autant de litres de café que nécessaire, mais ils savaient tous les deux s'arrêter pour ne pas ressentir les effets néfastes de la caféine à haute dose.

« Où sont les enfants ? » demanda-t-il.

« En bas, ils font leurs devoirs. » dit Tanya. « Tu devrais avoir une discussion avec ta fille. »

« Pourquoi ? » voulut-il savoir. « Je croyais que son entrée au collège s'était bien passée. »

« Elle se met la pression. » dit Tanya avant d'expliquer : « Elle veut tellement être la meilleure qu'elle boude chaque fois qu'elle a le malheur de ramener un _B_. Je me demande bien de qui elle tient. »

Edward eut un rictus, et termina son café.

« Je lui parlerais avant de prendre mon service à l'hôpital. » dit-il.

« Comment va l'homme que tu as opéré ? » demanda Tanya.

« Il a eu du bol, sa moelle épinière n'a pas été touché, mais la convalescence va être un peu longue. » répondit Edward.

« Tu es un excellent médecin. » le complimenta-t-elle. « Allez, je vais préparer le dîner. »

Elle récupéra la tasse et se dirigea vers la porte, mais Edward sortit du lit et l'attrapa avant qu'elle ne sorte. Il la plaqua contre la porte qu'il avait fermé, et embrassa sa femme. Très vite, le baiser s'intensifia, mais ils durent s'arrêter. Ce n'était que partie remise.

Edward reprit une douche, mais décida de ne toucher ni à ses cheveux, ni à sa barbe de trois jours. Travaillant aux urgences depuis qu'il avait obtenu son diplôme, il ne prenait jamais la peine de mettre un costume comme le faisait son père, ou le Chef. Il possédait plusieurs tenues de chirurgie. Il s'y sentait plus à l'aise. De couleur bleu marine, il en revêtit une propre, et prépara un sac de rechange avant de rejoindre sa famille au rez-de-chaussée. La déception se lut sur le visage de ses enfants lorsqu'ils virent leur père prêt à retourner au travail.

« Ne faites pas cette tête ! » leur dit-il. « N'oubliez pas qu'il y a eu un grave accident et qu'il y a encore des gens qui ont besoin de soins plus long. »

« Ils le savent. » intervint calmement Tanya.

« Ecoutez ! » dit-il en s'asseyant sur une chaise entre eux. « Je sais que vous vous attendiez à ce que je reste à la maison à mon retour, et croyez-moi, il n'y a rien que je ne veuille plus que passer du temps avec ma famille, mais un terrible accident a eu lieu, et c'est une chose qu'on ne peut pas prévoir. »

Anthony se leva de sa chaise et se jeta sur son père, entourant ses bras autour de son cou. Edward sentit son fils trembler contre lui.

« Je ne vais plus m'en aller aussi longtemps. »

Ces simples mots déclenchèrent les larmes du jeune garçon. Tant pis, Edward serait en retard, mais il ne partirait pas de chez lui tant que ses enfants seraient dans cet état. Il fallut cinq bonnes minutes pour que son fils soit calme. Tanya vint prendre la relève avec son fils, et Edward fit signe à sa fille de le suivre jusqu'à la porte. Il resta silencieux le temps de mettre un blouson, puis, ses clés en main, il regarda sa fille aînée. Elle était tellement comme lui. Elle était plus studieuse que son frère, et avait déjà décidé de devenir médecin sans même subir de pression de la part de son père.

« Combien de _B _as-tu eu depuis septembre ? » demanda-t-il.

« Quatre ! » répondit-elle.

« Matières ? » voulut-il savoir.

« E.P.S, et Histoires. »

« Et, tu trouves que ce ne sont pas de bonnes notes ? » demanda Edward. Devant l'absence de réponse de sa fille, et le fait que Megan eut baissé la tête donna envie à Edward de se mettre des claques pour avoir transmis – sans le vouloir - son besoin de réussir à tout prix, à sa fille. « Megan, regarde-moi ! »

Quand l'adolescente leva la tête vers son père, elle pleurait en silence.

« Viens-là ! »

Il l'attira dans ses bras, et la laissa pleurer tout ce dont elle avait besoin, avant de l'emmener jusqu'aux escaliers où ils s'installèrent.

« Megan, je ne serai jamais en colère contre toi, peu importe que tu ne rapportes pas de _A_. L'essentiel, c'est que tu fasses de ton mieux. » lui dit-il. « Tu sais, j'étais pareil à ton âge, jusqu'à ce que ta grand-mère me secoue comme un prunier en me disant que je devais toujours faire de mon mieux sans avoir peur de l'échec. Tu comprends ? »

« Je crois, oui ! » dit-elle en s'essuyant les joues.

« Tu feras des erreurs tout au long de ta vie. » lui dit-il.

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, j'en fais, parce que rien n'est acquis, mais la différence entre nous, c'est que si je fais une erreur, une personne meure, et que je devrais vivre avec jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. » répondit-il. « Tu comprends ? »

Megan hocha la tête, et se coula dans les bras de son père.

« Ne m'oblige pas à appeler ta grand-mère pour qu'elle te secoue comme elle l'a fait avec moi. » plaisanta-t-il.

Et ça marcha, car Megan se mit à rire.

* * *

Je vais essayer de jongler avec plusieurs personnages et couples à la fois afin que je consacre des scènes à tous... ça va s'avérer ardue, mais je suis sûre d'y arriver *-*

J'espère que ce petit chapitre vous a plu, et vous voyez, je ne déteste pas entièrement Edward et Tanya ^^

A bientôt, Aurélie !


	5. Chapitre 5

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Hello,

Et me voilà de retour avec un tout nouveau chapitre, consacré à un couple dont je ne vous ai pas habitué jusqu'à présent *-* Mais dans cette fiction, je vous l'ai dit que ce serait différent.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Soir du mardi 18 mai 2010 !_

« C'est l'heure de l'inspection ! »

Mike n'était pas doué en cuisine, mais il prenait toujours le temps de garder son appartement le plus propre possible, surtout depuis que sa femme était partie en mission humanitaire. Une petite tête blonde émergea du couloir, et un petit garçon de six ans se mit à courir jusqu'à Mike.

« Le pyjama est à l'endroit ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui ! »

« Brossage de dent ? » demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant à la hauteur de son fils.

Le petit garçon montra ses dents.

« Pipi du soir ? » dit Mike.

« Fait ! »

« Alors au lit, bonhomme. »

Mike eut à peine le temps de se redresser que la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit…

« Maman ! »

Le petit garçon s'élança vers Jessica, qui, malgré l'épuisement de sa journée, réceptionna dans ses bras son petit garçon qu'elle n'avait pas revu depuis un an. Elle déposa une série de bisous tout autour de son visage, ce qui fit rire l'enfant.

« Laisse-moi te regarder ! » dit-elle en s'écartant. « T'es devenu un homme. »

Riant aux éclats, le petit garçon se jeta de nouveau dans les bras de Jessica, qui se releva tout en le gardant contre elle. En croisant le regard de Mike, elle ne pu résister et lui demanda :

« Dis-moi que tu ne l'as pas gavé de pizzas et de cheeseburgers pendant un an. »

« Non, ne t'en fais pas. » dit-il en souriant.

Mais au travers de ce sourire, Jessica détecta une profonde tristesse mêlée de déception. Elle emmena son fils au lit, et resta près de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il ne s'endorme avant de retourner dans le salon prendre son sac avec lequel elle était partie un an plus tôt.

« Je vais prendre une douche. » dit-elle à son mari. « La journée a été longue. »

Ce n'était pas lui qui allait lui dire le contraire. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu sur les lieux de l'accident, à faire son travail de médecin, il avait été surpris. Il la croyait encore en Jordanie. Mike gagna sa chambre après avoir verrouillé la porte d'entrée, et il se mit à faire les cent pas. Après son retour à la caserne, il s'était posé la question du _pourquoi _? Pourquoi ne l'avait-elle pas prévenu de son retour ? Il avait beau fouiller dans sa mémoire, il était certain de n'avoir reçu aucun appel, aucun e-mail annonçant le retour de Jessica. Ils se connaissaient depuis toujours, et après le lycée, Jessica était partie à Harvard étudier la médecine, et à son retour quatre ans plus tard, Mike était déjà un pompier confirmé. Il avait fait sa demande, et un an plus tard, ils étaient mariés, et parents d'un petit garçon. Jessica avait réussi à alterner entre son internat et son rôle de mère et épouse. Ils étaient, tous les deux, pour ainsi dire un couple uni. Ils ne se cachaient jamais rien, et l'idée même que Jessica ait pu garder secret son retour n'avait aucun sens.

_« Tu vas finir par user la moquette. » _

Il était en attente de réponse, et son désir réfréné par une année d'abstinence et de monoparentalité allait devoir attendre. Heureusement pour lui, Jessica avait enfilé un pantalon de survêtement et un pull d'Harvard, souvenir de ses quatre années d'études universitaires. Elle s'habillait rarement autant quand ils étaient tous les deux, mais Mike n'en fit pas grand cas, et se contenta de croiser les bras et de regarder sa femme.

« Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi je n'ai jamais rien reçu pour ton retour ? » demanda-t-il. « Je me serai arrangé pour qu'on me remplace, et je serai venu te chercher avec ton fils. »

« Mike… »

« Non, Jess, je veux savoir. » la coupa-t-il. « Je connais ce regard, et tu me caches quelque chose. Tu m'as trompé ? »

« Non ! » répliqua-t-elle aussitôt. « Non, Mike, je ne t'ai pas trompé. »

« Alors dis-moi ! » insista-t-il. « On est ensemble depuis quinze ans, Jess, je peux tout entendre. »

« Ça… ça n'a rien avoir avec notre couple, enfin, si mais… » dit-elle en s'embrouillant. Elle ferma la porte, se prit la tête entre les mains et, quand elle regarda de nouveau son mari, une étrange lueur de culpabilité y brillait. « Deux mois après être arrivé en Jordanie, j'ai appris que j'étais enceinte. »

Mike ferma les yeux. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en entendre davantage pour savoir qu'elle avait fait une fausse couche. Cependant, il la laissa poursuivre.

« J'ai tout de suite su que je devais rentrer et, Edward m'a aidé dans les démarches mais, je devais opérer une fillette de dix ans qui avait une malformation cardiaque. Je ne pouvais pas partir en sachant que le temps lui était compté, et que j'étais la seule à pouvoir la sauver. » Mike hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris. « Ce n'est qu'une fois sûre que mon départ ne lui nuirait pas, que j'ai décidé de rompre mon contrat avec l'armée pour rentrer à la maison, mais… »

« T'as fait une fausse couche ! » finit Mike.

Jessica hocha la tête, les lèvres tremblotantes et les yeux brillants de larmes qui se mirent à couler. Mike ferma la distance entre eux et alla la prendre dans ses bras. Elle s'accrocha à ses épaules comme on s'accrochait à une bouée de sauvetage. Elle s'en voulait tellement. Elle s'en voulait de ne pas avoir été attentive aux changements de son corps. Peut-être que si elle n'était pas partie en Jordanie… Mike la berça contre lui et, quand elle eut fini de pleurer, elle s'écarta et essuya ses joues.

« Tu aurais dû m'en parler. » lui dit-il, mais il n'y avait aucun reproche dans le ton de sa voix.

« Je sais, mais j'avais honte et, une part de moi m'a convaincu que tu m'en voudrais pour être partie. »

« Ridicule ! » souffla-t-il, la faisant sourire. « Tu me connais mieux que ça, non ? Jamais je ne t'ai reproché quoi que ce soit. On a su mener notre vie sans encombre. On a élevé notre fils tout en ayant des métiers prenant et dangereux… dangereux pour moi. » Jessica esquissa un sourire. « Je me souviens du nombre de fois où je suis arrivé à l'hôpital après une intervention, couvert de sueur et de saleté, et jamais tu ne m'as reproché de me mettre en danger. Pourquoi je ferai la même chose avec toi ? Chérie… » Il posa ses mains sur ses épaules couvertes par le pull : « Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable d'avoir perdu le bébé, ce sont des choses qui arrivent. Tu es médecin, tu le sais mieux que quiconque qu'on n'y peut rien. Oui, je t'en veux de ne pas m'avoir prévenu de ton retour, et non, je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas m'avoir parlé de ta fausse couche. Disons que je suis simplement déçu. »

« Mike… »

Il l'embrassa tendrement, mettant ainsi fin à la discussion. Il était triste d'apprendre qu'elle avait fait une fausse couche, mais elle était rentrée saine et sauve. C'était le principal. Mike prit son visage en coupe, et frotta son nez contre le sien.

« Je t'aime, et je suis heureux de te savoir de nouveau à la maison. » lui dit-il. « Tu nous as manqué. Noah a prévu de te raconter absolument _tout_ ce qui s'est passé dans notre quotidien depuis un an. »

Elle sourit en songeant à son petit garçon qui dormait dans la chambre face à la leur. Son cœur de maman avait beaucoup souffert de l'éloignement, mais les quelques appels vidéo qu'ils avaient pu passer à discuter, même quelques minutes, l'avaient apaisée quand elle s'apercevait que son petit garçon allait bien.

« Merci de m'avoir laissé faire ce voyage, et d'avoir pris soin de notre fils. » lui dit-elle en posant ses mains sur son torse.

« Jamais je n'aurais pu t'empêcher de faire ton travail, même si c'était à l'autre bout du monde. » lui dit-il.

« Tu as pris du muscle, ou je rêve ? »

Mike sourit, parce qu'elle changeait de sujet. Ce qui lui allait très bien.

« Oui, la muscu m'a aidé à contrôler ma frustration. » lui dit-il d'un sourire taquin. « Tu comprends, ma femme était loin, et j'avais un trop plein d'énergie que j'avais l'habitude de dépenser en sa compagnie dans notre lit. »

« Hum, c'est tragique que tu n'aies pas pu te vider de cette frustration. » sourit-elle. « Est-ce que je peux t'aider à en évacuer une partie ? »

« La journée a été longue. » dit-il, sans pour autant enlever ses mains des hanches de sa femme, qu'il avait glissé sous son pull.

« Ça ne nous a jamais arrêté. » lui rappela-t-elle.

Non, jamais ! Jessica remonta ses mains sur son torse, recouvert d'un t-shirt blanc, et noua ses doigts derrière sa nuque avant de l'attirer pour l'embrasser. Mike lui rendit son baiser, et très vite, la passion qui faisait battre leur couple depuis quinze ans prit possession de leurs gestes. Les vêtements furent enlevés, et Mike souleva sa femme pour l'emmener dans leur lit. Quand il prit possession d'elle, de ce corps qui lui avait tant manqué, il ressentit un profond soulagement. Pas seulement parce qu'il pouvait _enfin_ assouvir ses pulsions sexuelles réfrénées depuis un an, mais parce que sa femme était bel et bien rentrée à la maison. En sécurité. Il voulait faire languir se moment, faire durer l'instant, mais, bien que leurs corps étaient avides de caresses langoureuses, la fatigue ferait vite de les rattraper. Il resta doux dans ses mouvements, mais ce besoin animal qui l'habitait eut tôt fait d'apparaître. Jessica ne s'en plaignit pas, bien au contraire. Les coups de reins frénétiques de son mari étaient une ode à leur amour et à cette année passée loin l'un de l'autre. La jeune femme referma bras et jambes autour de son mari, fourrageant dans ses cheveux blonds plus longs que dans son souvenir. Elle avait l'impression d'être de nouveau à l'université, quand elle rentrait à Seattle certains week-end pour voir ses parents, et surtout son homme. L'orgasme les frappa de plein fouet, figeant chacun de leur muscle. Le souffle erratique, Mike resta longuement allongé sur sa femme, qui caressait sa nuque du bout des doigts.

« Je suis bonne pour reprendre une douche. »

Mike, dont le visage était enfoui dans le creux de son cou, posa sa bouche contre sa peau, et elle le sentit sourire. Quand il releva la tête pour plonger son regard dans le sien, Jessica fut renvoyée dix ans plus tôt, quelques mois après son premier retour d'Harvard. Ils avaient été dans la même situation, sauf qu'ils avaient passé plusieurs heures, enfermé dans le petit appartement de Mike, à faire l'amour. Il l'avait regardé exactement de la même façon qu'il la regardait en ce moment.

« Je ne veux plus que tu t'en ailles, Jess. Je me fiche que ce soit pour le boulot… »

Elle le coupa en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

« Cette année a été aussi dure pour toi que pour moi. » lui dit-elle. « Je ne regrette pas mon choix d'avoir fait cette mission humanitaire, parce que le médecin que je suis a pu sauver bon nombre de personne qui n'ont pas la chance d'être soigné comme ils le devraient, mais la maman et l'épouse a beaucoup souffert de ne pas avoir pu serrer dans ses bras son fils et son mari tous les jours. Tu n'as rien à craindre, je ne repartirais plus. »

« De toute façon, si on te demande de repartir, je t'enferme à double-tour. » dit Mike, mi-sérieux mi-amusé.

« Et je te laisserais faire. » assura-t-elle en l'embrassant.

Après un deuxième round dans le lit et un troisième sous la douche, ils se glissèrent dans leur lit après avoir changé les draps, et Jessica chercha le réconfort des bras de son mari.

« C'était une sacrée journée pour mon retour. » dit-elle en écrasant un bâillement.

« Tu l'as dit ! »

Il bâilla à son tour. Le déraillement du tramway avait été dur pour tout le monde. Pompiers, médecins, policiers, citoyens. Toutes les personnes qui ont été touché de près ou de loin par cet accident allait être marqué un bon bout de temps. Pour toutes les personnes qui avaient perdus quelqu'un ce jour-là, ils seraient marqués à vie. Mike éteignit la lampe de chevet, et il ne leur fallu pas plus d'une minute pour sombrer tous les deux dans le sommeil. Dans la nuit, Jessica et Mike s'étaient séparés mais dormaient toujours l'un près de l'autre, quand une petite forme vint se glisser entre eux. De ses yeux endormis, Jessica questionna son mari d'un simple regard.

« Il le fait toutes les nuits quand je ne suis pas de garde. »

Jessica referma les yeux alors que son fils se colla contre elle, et se promit d'en parler plus longuement avec Mike plus tard. A son réveil, Jessica était allongée sur le dos, entravé par son fils qui s'était allongé sur elle. N'ayant pas le cœur à le sortir de son sommeil trop brutalement, elle l'entoura délicatement de ses bras, et caressa sa petite tignasse blonde. _Son petit homme… _Il allait être difficile de retrouver le train de vie familiale qu'ils avaient avant son départ pour la Jordanie. Le processus de réadaptation serait long, mais Jessica n'avait qu'une hâte, redevenir une maman. Mike entra dans la chambre, prêt pour le travail.

« Ma mère sera là à neuf heures pour prendre la relève. » lui dit-il en allant s'agenouiller de son côté.

« Il n'a pas école ? » demanda Jessica.

« Sa maîtresse est absente toute la semaine. » répondit Mike.

« Ok, mais annule ta mère. Je vais l'emmener avec moi à l'hôpital. » lui dit-elle.

« D'accord, je l'appelle ! »

Mike se redressa, embrassa sa femme sur les lèvres, son fils sur le front, et quitta la chambre puis l'appartement, direction la caserne.

Jessica resta allongée encore quelques minutes, avant de se redresser tout en gardant son fils dans ses bras. Manque de chance, il se réveilla et bâilla lourdement.

« Maman ? »

« Bonjour mon bébé ! »

« Suis plus un bébé ! »

« Tu seras toujours mon bébé. » dit-elle en lui embrassant le front. « Tu veux encore dormir ? »

« Non, veux faire pipi. » dit Noah.

Jessica le garda dans ses bras tout en se levant de son lit pour l'emmener dans la salle de bain. Elle le laissa seule, sachant qu'il était parfaitement autonome à ce niveau-là, et alla dans la cuisine préparer le petit-déjeuner. Elle laissa échapper un puissant bâillement. Si elle ne devait pas se rendre à l'hôpital pour vérifier l'état de santé de ses patients, elle serait restée au lit quelques heures de plus. Ça ne serait pas une journée facile, surtout avec le décalage horaire, mais c'était pour ça que le café avait été inventé. Noah arriva en courant de la salle de bain et Jessica eut à peine le temps de se baisser qu'il lui sauta dans les bras.

« T'as l'air en pleine forme. » s'amusa-t-elle. « T'as bien de la chance. »

« T'es rentrée. » dit-il de sa petite voix. « Je croyais que j'avais rêvé. »

« Et non mon bonhomme, tu n'as pas rêvé. » lui sourit-elle. « Maman est désolée de n'avoir rien dit à papa. »

« Pourquoi tu l'as pas fait ? » demanda-t-il.

« Maman avait ses raisons, j'en ai parlé avec papa hier soir, et tout est arrangé. » lui répondit Jessica en souriant. « Et si on passait la journée ensemble, tous les deux ? Maman doit aller travailler, mais tu peux m'accompagner. On découvrira mon planning de la journée ensemble, et tu verras maman travailler un peu. »

« D'accord ! » dit Noah, avant de rajouter : « J'ai faim ! »

Jessica souleva son fils et le déposa sur un tabouret, et lui prépara son petit-déjeuner préféré : un bol de céréales aux chocolats avec un verre de jus d'orange pressé.

_Hôpital Seattle Care !_

Jessica sortit de la salle des titulaires après avoir mis sa blouse. Tenant la main de Noah, elle monta jusqu'au service de cardiologie, et en sortant de l'ascenseur, elle tomba sur un jeune interne très prometteur.

« Docteur Stanley, je suis avec vous aujourd'hui. »

« Bonjour Docteur Ateara, contente de vous avoir dans mon équipe. » dit Jessica. « Je vous présente mon fils Noah, il va rester avec moi aujourd'hui. »

L'interne s'agenouilla à la hauteur du petit garçon et se présenta :

« Salut Noah, je m'appelle Quil. »

« Bonjour ! »

« Tu crois que tu vas pouvoir nous aider ? On est assez débordé ces temps-ci. » dit Quil, en souriant.

« Je vais essayer. »

« Super ! »

Il se releva, et tendit un dossier à Jessica.

« C'est la patiente du Docteur Webber, mais on m'a dit de vous donner son dossier. »

« Oui, le Docteur Webber prend quelques heures de repos avant de commencer son service. » dit Jessica. « Je vous suis, Docteur ! »

_Chambre 403 !_

En entrant dans la chambre, Jessica fit signe à son fils de rester près de la porte, et elle alla s'installer de l'autre côté du lit afin de parler à la patiente, et de garder un œil sur son garçon.

« Je vous écoute, Docteur Ateara ! »

« Poppy Rogers, 17 ans. Présente sur l'accident de tramway, elle a été victime d'une syncope neurocardiogénique. Elle a passé un examen cardiaque et cérébral, et aucune anomalie n'a été décelé. » exposa Quil.

« Est-ce que ma fille va aller bien, docteur ? »

La mère de Poppy était très inquiète. Sa fille ne s'était jamais évanouie, et encore moins retrouvé à l'hôpital pour ce genre de symptôme.

« Nous la gardons uniquement pour nous assurer que nous n'avons rien manqué aux examens, mais tout semble indiquer que oui, elle va se remettre. » dit Jessica. « L'accident a provoqué un choc émotionnel qui a conduit à l'évanouissement de votre fille. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jessica quitta la chambre avec son fils et son interne.

« Refais-lui un ECG, je veux m'assurer qu'elle est hors de danger, et fais-lui une prise de sang. » demanda Jessica à Quil. « Fais-moi transmettre les résultats si jamais le Docteur Webber n'est pas arrivé quand tu les auras. »

« Bien, Docteur Stanley ! »

Jessica nota quelques informations dans le classeur et le rendit à l'infirmière.

« Maman ! »

« Oui mon ange ? »

« Pourquoi elle s'est évanouie ? » demanda Noah.

Jessica emmena son fils un peu plus loin, s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et lui expliqua la situation en des termes simples.

« Tu sais, il y a eu un gros accident hier, et certaines personnes s'évanouissent parce qu'ils ont eu un gros choc. »

« Elle a eu un gros choc ? » répéta Noah.

« Oui, et on la garde pour être sûr qu'elle n'est pas en danger. Tu comprends ? »

« Oui, maman ! »

« Viens, je vais te montrer quelque chose ! » Jessica se leva, prit la main de son fils et l'emmena dans le couloir qui menait aux urgences. « Regarde ce tableau ! »

Une infirmière était en train d'écrire des mots et des noms dans des cases sur un tableau blanc.

« Ce tableau indique qui doit subir une opération, et quel médecin doit la pratiquer. »

Noah observa attentivement le tableau, quand il reconnut un ensemble de lettre qui formait le nom de famille de sa mère.

« Il y a ton nom dessus. »

« Oui ! » acquiesça Jessica.

« Tu vas opérer quelqu'un ? » demanda Noah.

« Oui mon ange ! » Elle s'agenouilla. « Un monsieur a un problème avec son cœur, et je vais devoir l'opérer pour l'aider à aller mieux. Ça va prendre du temps, mais je vais faire de mon mieux. »

« Maman, tu as déjà opéré des enfants ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Oui, dans cet hôpital, et quand j'étais parti en Jordanie avec Edward. Il y avait beaucoup d'enfant très malade. » expliqua-t-elle. « Certains vont bien, d'autres malheureusement, non. Nous ne pouvons pas sauver tout le monde, que l'on soit médecin, pompier, ou même policier. Il faut avoir du courage et faire de son mieux. »

« Je pourrais sauver des gens, moi aussi ? » demanda Noah.

« Si c'est ce que tu veux au plus profond de toi, alors oui. » sourit Jessica.

Quand vint le moment d'opérer son patient, Jessica confia son fils à une infirmière qui l'emmena à la garderie.

« Tu as déjà assisté à un triple pontage coronarien ? » demanda Jessica à son interne.

« Oui, mais seulement _assisté_. » répondit Quil.

« Tu as déjà choisi ta spécialité ? » demanda Jessica.

« Oui, la pédiatrie. » dit Quil. « Mais j'espère apprendre autant que possible dans tous les domaines. »

« Tu me rappelles moi quand j'étais interne. » dit Jessica, en rinçant le savon sur ses avant-bras. « J'avais déjà choisi la chirurgie cardiaque, mais dès que je pouvais apprendre, je fonçais. Allez, viens me montrer ce que tu sais faire. »

* * *

Je vous dis à bientôt, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Bizzz !

Aurélie !


	6. Chapitre 6

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Bien le bonjour les ami(e)s

Me voici donc de retour sur cette fiction avec un nouveau chapitre. Centrés sur deux personnages à peine évoqués précédemment, et nous finissons avec un couple récurrent !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Seattle Care !_

L'accident était encore frais, même si les urgences n'étaient plus en ébullition comme la veille. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'une telle cohue régnait aux urgences. Isabella Swan était infirmière depuis huit ans, et elle n'avait jamais voulu travailler ailleurs que dans ce service dirigé par sa belle-mère.

_« Bella, Bella, Bella ! »_

Assise derrière le bureau des infirmières, au beau milieu des urgences, Bella leva la tête vers cette personne dont elle connaissait parfaitement la voix.

« Demetri, Demetri, Demetri ! »

Il déposa une caisse blanche par terre, juste dans le passage ouvert du bureau. Arquant les sourcils, Bella regarda le séduisant pompier dans sa tenue de feu, perplexe.

« C'est ta façon de me draguer ? » demanda-t-elle. « Je croyais que les italiens étaient beaucoup plus romantiques que ça. »

« Ce sont les effets personnels des victimes de l'accident. » répondit-il avant de s'appuyer sur le bureau, bras croisés. « C'était vraiment affreux, tu sais. »

« Dit celui qui se jette dans des bâtiments en flammes toute la journée. » railla-t-elle.

Un raclement de gorge amusé se fit entendre derrière elle, mais elle ne releva pas et garda son attention focalisée sur le pompier.

« Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu acceptes de dîner avec moi ? » lui demanda Demetri.

Bella se leva de sa chaise, souleva la caisse et sortit du bureau.

« Je t'ai dit que j'allais y réfléchir. » dit-elle avant de s'éloigner.

Demetri la suivit du regard avant de soupirer.

« Dis, Ed ! »

« Ne m'appelle jamais comme ça ! » lui dit Edward, qui vint quand même près du jeune homme.

« Toi qui la connais si bien, je dois faire quoi pour qu'elle accepte enfin mon invitation? »

« Si j'étais toi, j'y mettrais un peu plus les formes, et je serai clair sur mes intentions. » se contenta de dire Edward, sans avoir pris la peine de réfléchir.

« Mes intentions ? » répéta-t-il. « Elle me plaît, et je veux sortir avec elle. »

« Docteur Cullen, vous avez une patiente, lit n°2 ! » intervint l'infirmière en chef.

« Sois patient ! » dit Edward au jeune pompier, qui finit par partir.

Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années était allongée sur un lit, et semblait se plaindre de maux de ventre.

« Bonjour, je suis le Docteur Cullen ! » se présenta Edward en mettant des gants en latex de couleur bleu.

Bella, dans sa tenue verte, les cheveux relevés en chignon, entra à son tour et mit aussi des gants.

« Vous avez mal au ventre ? » demanda Edward, à la patiente.

« Oui, ça fait des jours que ça dure, mais ça fait un mal de chien depuis seulement ce matin. » répondit la patiente.

« Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu plus tôt ? » demanda Bella, qui lui fit une prise de sang.

« Faut croire que je suis de ces personnes qui attendent que ça ne devienne insupportable. Aïe ! »

Edward était en train de palper le ventre à différent endroit, appuyant souvent plus fort.

« Vous avez des allergies ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Seulement aux poils de chat, et je les évite comme la peste. J'ai toujours une seringue d'adrénaline sur moi, et des antihistaminiques. »

« C'est bien ! » approuva Edward. « Soulevez votre t-shirt, je vais vous faire une échographie. »

« Pourquoi ? Je ne suis pas enceinte. »

« L'échographie ne sert pas que pour les grossesses. » la rassura Bella.

Pendant qu'Edward faisait parcourir la sonde sur le ventre de la patiente, il ne put s'empêcher de demander à son infirmière, et amie :

« Pourquoi tu n'en finis pas avec Demetri, et que tu lui dises que tu n'es pas intéressé ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne l'étais pas. Je le fais un peu mariner, c'est tout. » admit-elle.

« Et, ce petit jeu dure depuis combien de temps ? »

« Quelques semaines, je dirais ! » dit Bella. « Pourquoi ça t'intéresse, au fait ? »

« Parce qu'il m'a demandé ce qu'il devait faire pour que tu acceptes de dîner avec lui. » dit Edward.

« Il est canon ? » demanda la patiente, curieuse.

« Il est séduisant ! » répondit Bella.

« Dites m'en plus. » la supplia-t-elle. « Ma vie amoureuse est tellement merdique que j'aime bien en savoir plus sur celle des autres. »

« Si un beau pompier vous invitez à sortir, vous diriez quoi ? » lui demanda Edward, sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

La patiente tourna vivement la tête vers Bella.

« Vous faites tourner un pompier en bourrique ? Mais ça ne va pas, ou quoi ? Faut dire oui. »

« Je ne vois rien à l'écho. » dit Edward en retirant la sonde du ventre de la jeune femme. « On va vous faire une fibroscopie, on aura une meilleure vue de votre estomac. Il y a des antécédents dans votre famille ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais connu mes parents j'ai grandi en famille d'accueil. » leur apprit-elle. « Ce sera un souci ? »

« Eh bien, ce serait mieux si nous pouvions avoir accès à leurs antécédents, mais on va trouver ce que vous avez. » la rassura Edward.

On emmena la patiente au bloc opératoire au bout d'une heure, et une fois endormie, on lui inséra un endoscope par la bouche.

« C'est bon, je suis dans l'estomac ! » dit Edward, les yeux fixés sur l'écran. « Tu devrais appeler Demetri. »

« Lâche-moi avec lui. » soupira Bella, le regard fixé sur le monitoring de la patiente.

« Je sais pourquoi tu le fais poireauter. » affirma-t-il. « Et tu devrais lui parler. »

« Pour quelle raison le ferai-je poireauter ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Parce que tu as peur de souffrir à nouveau à cause de ce crétin avec lequel tu es sorti pendant tes études d'infirmières. » répondit-il. « Là ! »

Bella détourna les yeux du monitoring pour fixer l'écran.

« C'est un ulcère gastrique ! » dit-elle.

« Je vais devoir faire une biopsie pour écarter l'hypothèse du cancer. » dit Edward en ôtant délicatement l'endoscope. « Bella, à un moment ou à un autre, il va falloir que tu donnes une réponse à Demetri. Moi, il m'a dit que tu lui plaisais, et je sais que c'est réciproque sinon tu ne ferais pas traîner ta réponse, alors ne joue pas avec lui. Ça ne te ressemble pas. »

_Salle de réveil !_

« Un cancer ? » répéta la patiente, un peu groggy.

« Non, bien que je n'écarte pas cette hypothèse. » expliqua Edward. « Une biopsie me permettra de savoir exactement quel type d'ulcère vous avez, et à partir de là je pourrais vous soigner correctement. »

« D'accord, allez-y ! »

« Est-ce qu'on peut prévenir quelqu'un pour vous ? » demanda Bella, qui vérifia sa tension artérielle.

« Non ! »

« Très bien. On va devoir vous garder éveillée puisque vous sortez à peine d'une anesthésie générale, mais vous ne sentirez rien du tout. C'est promis ! » dit Edward.

« Faites ce que vous avez à faire. Dire que je venais que pour un mal de ventre. »

« On va vous remettre sur pieds. » la rassura-t-il.

La biopsie écarta toute trace de cancer, ce qui soulagea grandement la patiente.

« Vous avez ce qu'on appelle un _Helicobacter pylori._ C'est une bactérie que vous avez dû attraper en ingérant un aliment ou de l'eau contaminé. »

« Est-ce que ça se soigne ? »

« Oui, avec des antibiotiques. » dit Edward. « Si vous suivez le traitement à la lettre, alors vous en serez débarrassé. »

Plus tard, alors qu'on fit monter la patiente dans une chambre pour le suivi de son traitement, Bella était assise au bureau des infirmières, les jambes repliées sous ses fesses, et elle réfléchissait tout en tapotant un stylo sur sa jambe. Son silence n'était pas signe de rareté, bien au contraire, mais elle ne restait jamais assise à regarder dans le vide, chose que remarqua l'infirmière en chef.

« Bella, tout va bien ? »

Sue Clearwater était infirmière aux urgences du _Seattle Care_ depuis près de trente ans, et elle en était la dirigeante depuis plus de quinze ans. Elle menait ses troupes d'une main ferme. Elle n'était jamais dure dans l'excès. Elle était juste, et était toujours là pour écouter. Mais avec Bella, c'était différent, même si cette dernière n'avait droit à aucun traitement de faveur.

« Je réfléchis. » dit Bella.

« A Demetri, je suppose. »

Bella pu voir un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de sa belle-mère. Depuis deux ans, elle partageait la vie de son père, Charlie. Ils étaient un cercle d'ami très proche, et la mort d'Harry les avait ébranlés. Charlie et Sue s'étaient beaucoup rapproché, et avec la bénédiction de leurs enfants, ils avaient décidé de se marier. Leah et Seth l'avaient très bien accepté, et Bella encore plus. Ce mariage lui avait donné une grande sœur et un petit frère.

« Evidemment, tu remarques tout. » soupira la jeune infirmière.

« Mes urgences, mon équipe. » dit Sue. « Et je vois bien le regard qu'il te lance chaque fois qu'il entre ici. Et soyons honnête, il te drague ouvertement devant nous, mais ma question c'est : t'attends quoi au juste ? »

« Peut-être la certitude que je ne vais pas le regretter. » avoua-t-elle.

_« Regretter quoi ? »_

A l'entente de la voix du chef de l'hôpital, Bella se redressa sur sa chaise.

« Aro, qu'est-ce qui vous amène ici ? » demanda Sue. « Vous qui ne quittez que rarement votre tanière bureaucratique. »

« Ne me parlez pas de cette montagne de paperasse qui me donne le tournis. » dit-il en soupirant. « On m'a fait biper pour un de mes patients qui est arrivé. »

« Oui, lit n°4. » lui dit Sue, après avoir vérifié les admissions.

« Alors, de quoi parliez-vous ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Eh bien… »

« Sue ! » siffla Bella.

« Disons que Bella se demande si elle devrait accepter l'invitation à dîner de votre neveu. » dit Sue, sans cacher son sourire. « Elle voudrait être sûre de ne pas le regretter. »

« Sue ! » cingla la jeune fille.

« Eh bien, le conseil que je peux vous donner, Mademoiselle Swan, c'est d'être honnête avec lui, sinon il reviendra à la charge tant qu'il n'aura pas eu de réponse. » dit Aro, avant d'aller retrouver son patient.

Génial, maintenant son patron savait que son neveu draguait ouvertement une de ses employées, et ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger. Bella se replongea dans le travail, fit le tour des patients pour ne pas penser à Demetri, ce qui était tout à fait vain. Il est vrai que sa vie amoureuse n'était pas des plus glorieuses. Là où toutes ses amies étaient en couples, elle, était encore célibataire et passait ses soirées de libre sur son canapé à lire un bon bouquin ou à se faire un marathon séries. A la fin de son service, elle se rendit à la caserne 61. Elle eut à peine le temps de faire le tour de sa voiture que l'équipe de la brigade de son meilleur ami, et de son frère, quittait le bâtiment.

« Hey, Bella ! » sourit Seth en allant la prendre dans ses bras. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? »

« Oh euh, disons que je dois une réponse à quelqu'un. » répondit-elle. « Ils ne te martyrisent pas trop ? »

« Non, et puis je les nourris bien. » souleva-t-il.

« Oui, c'est un bon moyen de se faire accepter facilement. » concéda-t-elle.

_« Bella ? »_

La voix de Demetri déclencha une série de frisson qui coula le long de son corps.

« Salut ! »

« Salut ! » dit-il avant de les désignez, Seth et elle. « Vous vous connaissez ? »

« Ouais, c'est ma demi-sœur. » répondit le jeune homme.

« Tiens, Belly ! » dit Paul avec un immense sourire. « Tu continues de le faire mariner ? »

« Appelle-moi encore une fois _Belly_, et je te tue. » le menaça-t-elle calmement.

« Faut vraiment que tu t'envoies… »

Mais Jared lui bâillonna la bouche de sa main et le força à avancer jusqu'à son pick-up.

« Ta gueule ou c'est moi qui te tue. »

« Bon, je vous laisse. Kayla doit m'appeler dans dix minutes. » dit Seth, qui embrassa Bella sur la joue.

« Passe-lui le bonsoir de ma part ! » lui dit-elle.

« Compte sur moi ! »

Bella et Demetri se retrouvèrent seuls devant la caserne, et un certain malaise s'installa. Bella ne pouvait pas nier l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour ce beau et sublime pompier en face d'elle. Ils se _« connaissaient »_ depuis quelques temps, mais jamais il ne s'était passé quoi que ce soit entre eux. Demetri ne faisait partie de la brigade que depuis trois ans, ayant longtemps travaillé dans un autre état avant de s'installer à Seattle. Mais depuis plusieurs semaines maintenant, son intérêt pour Bella était devenu presque obsessionnel. Heureusement pour elle, il n'était pas tombé dans l'obsession totale. Il ne la traquait pas, ne l'inondait pas d'appel ni autre chose dans ce genre. Il se contentait de l'inviter à sortir et de la draguer chaque fois qu'il passait par les urgences, et qu'elle était de garde.

« Euh… je te demande pardon pour, tu sais… » dit-elle sans parvenir à finir sa phrase.

« Pour me faire courir depuis bientôt trois mois ? » termina-t-il à sa place.

« Oui ! » acquiesça-t-elle. « Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi, c'est juste que j'ai un passif que j'ai un peu de mal à oublier. »

« Je comprends, ne t'en fais pas. » dit-il. « Si je ne t'intéresse pas, il suffit que tu me le dises. »

« Non, ce n'est pas ça euh, tu me plais vraiment et, je veux bien dîner avec toi. » dit-elle.

« Oui ? » fit-il en souriant.

« Oui ! » dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. « Mais, je vais être de garde de nuit demain et vendredi. »

« Euh, samedi soir, ça t'irait ? » demanda-t-il.

« Samedi soir, c'est parfait ! » accepta Bella. « Euh, disons 19H30 ? Et pas la peine de mettre les p'tits plats dans les grands. Je ne suis pas difficile. »

« D'accord, est-ce que je peux avoir ton numéro ? » demanda-t-il.

Bella lui tendit la main, et il y glissa son téléphone. Elle y enregistra son numéro, et le lui rendit.

« A samedi ! » lui dit-elle avant de retourner à sa voiture.

« Quelles sont mes chances de te voir en robe ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je dirais une sur un million. » répondit-elle.

Sans se défaire de son sourire, elle grimpa dans sa voiture et rentra chez elle. Seul, Demetri fixa son téléphone et le nom de _Bella_ dans son répertoire. Il avait, non seulement son numéro de téléphone, mais aussi un rencard avec cette fille qui le rendait dingue depuis le premier jour où il avait croisé son regard aux urgences. _YES, cria-t-il, le poing en l'air en allant à sa voiture._

_Maison d'Edward et Tanya !_

Sa garde l'avait épuisé. Il était près de minuit quand le chirurgien se glissa dans le lit auprès de sa femme. Il n'était rentré que depuis deux jours, et les dix heures de décalage horaire se faisaient ressentir. D'où le fait qu'il ne ferait pas de garde de nuit complète tant qu'il n'aurait pas totalement récupérer. A peine s'est-il blottit contre son épouse, que celle-ci se serra davantage contre lui.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. » dit-il en l'embrassant sur l'épaule.

« Ne t'excuse jamais pour ça. » lui dit-elle en se retournant dans ses bras. « C'est bon de te savoir à la maison, sain et sauf. »

« Je suis désolé, tu as dû tout gérer pendant mon absence. » s'excusa-t-il. « Et je vais avoir du temps à rattraper avec les enfants. »

« Ils savent que leur papa est parti pour sauver des vies, et qu'aujourd'hui il est rentré avec l'intention de ne plus jamais repartir, sinon sa femme serait obligée de se servir de ses menottes sur lui. » exposa Tanya, un sourire en coin.

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois que tu me menottes. » lui rappela-t-il.

« Non, c'est vrai ! » dit-elle en l'embrassant. « Allez, il faut que tu dormes. Tu es plus épuisé que moi. »

Ils échangèrent un doux baiser, qui se transforma en un baiser plus langoureux, et toute fatigue s'envola, laissant place à un désir contenu depuis un an. Peu importait son degré d'épuisement, il avait envie de sa femme. Tanya en avait autant envie que lui, et s'allongea sur lui. Elle portait pour seule pyjama un t-shirt ample appartenant au médecin. Edward le lui ôta, et quelle ne fut sa surprise quand il se rendit compte qu'elle était totalement nue en dessous.

« Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que c'est ce que tu espérais ? » chuchota-t-il en échangeant leur place.

« Tu vas t'en plaindre ? » demanda-t-elle en le déshabillant.

« Certainement pas ! »

Il l'embrassa. Un baiser qu'elle lui rendit avec avidité, resserrant ses jambes autour de lui quand il prit possession de son intimité. _Enfin, _se dirent-ils. Après un an de séparation, ils s'étaient enfin retrouvés.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !

Sachez que, quand je termine un chapitre, je ne peux vous le poster tout de suite après l'avoir fini, car il part en correction chez ma Beta lectrice, qui ne me corrige qu'un chapitre par semaine. Moi, ça me permet de faire ce que j'ai à faire et à prendre de l'avance ou bosser sur autre chose. Vous, ça vous fait bien mariner comme il faut :)

A très bientôt pour la suite, les amis *-*

Aurélie !


	7. Chapitre 7

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Hello hello,

Après un long mois loin des réseaux sociaux, me voilà de retour !

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

_Jeudi 20 mai 2010 !_

_Hôpital Seattle Care !_

Quil Aterara Jr., était le seul de ses amis d'enfance à ne pas être rentré chez les pompiers. Quand il était petit, alors que Jacob et Embry ne rêvaient qu'à cette voie, lui, était obnubilé par les Sciences et tout ce qui touchait au corps humain. Avec le temps, il avait décidé qu'il soignerait des enfants. Il ne voulait pas simplement devenir pédiatre, mais chirurgien. Il ne lui restait plus que trois mois d'internat. S'il finissait dans les premières places à son examen final, il pourrait non seulement choisir sa spécialisation, mais aussi l'hôpital où il deviendrait résident. Et il n'avait pas l'intention de quitter le Seattle Care. C'était à cet endroit que travaillait sa fiancée. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait devoir quitter la ville pour aller dans un hôpital tout aussi prestigieux. Voilà pourquoi il profitait de chaque seconde pour réviser, et qu'il passait chaque instant passé au bloc à observer les médecins avec qui il travaillait. Après une courte nuit de sommeil, et quelques heures à travailler aux urgences après un petit séjour au service cardio, Quil sortit de l'ascenseur au service neurologie, où il retrouva sa fiancée. Une belle brune de vingt-six ans, drapé d'une blouse verte avec un stéthoscope autour du cou, sortait d'une chambre avec une infirmière plus gradée. Il s'approcha de sa compagne, et passa à côté d'elle sans s'arrêter tout en la saluant.

« Infirmière Young ! »

« Docteur Ateara ! »

Profitant de dix minutes de pause avant qu'on ne la bipe de nouveau, Claire le suivit jusqu'à une salle de garde vide. Quil poussa le verrou, avant de plaquer la jeune femme contre la porte, plongeant immédiatement sur ses lèvres. Ils travaillaient dans le même hôpital, vivaient dans le même appartement, mais ils ne se voyaient que quelques minutes par-ci par-là. Et encore, c'était quand ils étaient de garde en même temps.

« J'y ai pensé toute la nuit. » avoua-t-il.

« Et moi dont ! » souffla Claire. Elle croisa les mains derrière sa nuque et lui vola un baiser. « Alors, comment c'était, aux urgences ? »

« Etrangement calme, mais ça ne dure jamais longtemps. » répondit-il. « J'ai hâte d'être ce week-end pour passer mon temps à ne rien faire d'autre qu'être dans tes bras. »

« Et à réviser ! » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Et à réviser ! » acquiesça-t-il en souriant. « Tu as dormi, cette nuit ? »

« Un peu, mais je me sens bien. » dit-elle. « Comment va Embry ? »

« A ton avis ? » dit-il en s'écartant. Il alla s'asseoir sur un des lits. « Il a le moral dans les chaussettes, et il squatte le canapé de Jacob depuis deux jours. »

« Ils vont finir par se remettre ensemble. Angela a juste besoin d'un peu de temps. » le rassura Claire, en le rejoignant.

« J'ignore quoi faire pour l'aider à aller mieux. » dit Quil.

« Appelle Jacob, et sortez boire un verre ce soir, après votre garde. » lui conseilla Claire. « Ne donnez pas le choix à Embry, et soyez simplement là pour lui. Comme vous l'avez toujours été les uns pour les autres. »

Ne pas donner le choix à Embry… Une chose qui allait sans doute s'avérer difficile. Son meilleur ami était plus têtu qu'une mule, et il pouvait – s'il le décidait – rendre la tâche très difficile à Quil et Jacob. Mais Claire avait raison, il avait besoin de ses amis, et ce soir, ils n'allaient pas lui laisser le choix. Quitte à l'entraîner par la force. Quil tourna la tête vers Claire, et il sourit.

« Tu trouves toujours les mots justes. »

« Je sais. » sourit-elle en retour. « Mais, n'oublie pas qu'on a notre soirée de libre en même temps alors, ne rentre pas trop tard à la maison. Il se pourrait que j'aie prévu une petite séance de sport. »

« T'es au courant que maintenant, je ne vais penser qu'à ça toute la journée ? » souleva-t-il, un sourire en coin.

Evidement, elle avait fait exprès de laisser échapper ce détail de la fin de soirée qu'elle avait prévue pour eux. Ils étaient rarement en repos en même temps, et quand c'était le cas, ils en profitaient de toutes les manières possibles. Bien que ça leur ait – très souvent – arrivé de s'éclipser dans une chambre de repos, ou dans un placard de fourniture pour faire l'amour rapidement.

« Et si on retournait au travail ? » suggéra-t-elle.

Après un dernier baiser, ils quittèrent la salle de repos. Si Claire resta au service de neurologie, Quil retourna aux urgences, où il était assigné depuis la veille au soir. Sur le chemin jusqu'aux urgences, il sortit son téléphone de la poche de sa blouse et envoya un texto à Jacob. _T'es de garde ce soir ? _Il reçut une réponse une fois sortit de l'appareil. _Non, pourquoi ?_ Il choisit bien ses mots, puis, appuya sur _Envoyer_, avant de se mettre au travail.

_Caserne 61 !_

Attenante à la caserne, une salle de sport flambante neuve était envahie par les pompiers de la caserne, qui attendait que la seconde équipe ait fini son service. Il n'était pas encore sept heures du matin, et les lieutenants en chef de la caserne avait rameuté leurs hommes pour une séance d'entraînement. Jacob courrait à foulée régulière sur un tapis de course lorsqu'il reçut le sms de Quil. Il ralentit la machine, et prit une foulée plus lente pour répondre à son ami. _Ce soir, on sort Embry pour lui remonter le moral. Cheeseburger, bière et billard. _Jacob approuva, répondit et arrêta le tapis de course pour aller voir son deuxième meilleur ami, qui était allongé sur un banc de musculation, à soulever une barre de trente kilos de chaque côté. Sous la surveillance de Demetri, Jacob lui fit signe qu'il prenait le relai.

« Ça va mon pote ? » lui demanda Jacob.

« Je fais aller. » répondit Embry, qui reposa la barre sur son support. Il se redressa pour s'éponger le front d'une serviette et boire une longue rasade d'eau à sa gourde. « Tu veux la place ? »

« Non ! » répondit simplement Jacob. « Ce soir, on sort ! »

« Comment ça, ce soir on sort ? » demanda Embry, qui rajouta dix kilos d'un côté, et dix kilos de l'autre de la barre en métal.

« Toi, Quil, et moi ! » dit Jacob. « Une petite soirée entre potes, comme avant ! »

« Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur… » dit Embry, qui se rallongea sur le banc. « Et la dernière fois que je suis sorti, j'ai commis la plus grosse connerie de ma vie alors… »

« Ah non, la plus grosse a été de laisser partir Angela comme tu la fais ! » rectifia Paul, à quelques bancs de là, en train de soulever des haltères.

« Paul, ferme ta gueule ! » claqua Embry.

« C'est la vérité ! » dit Paul.

« Ecoute mec… » dit Jacob à Embry, ignorant l'autre pompier, qui n'était autre que son beau-frère. « T'as fait une connerie, ok on a compris, mais t'étais seul ce jour-là. Ce soir, tu seras avec Quil et moi pour t'empêcher de te bourrer la gueule. Et puis de toute façon on ne te laisse pas le choix. On sort tous les trois, un point c'est tout »

Embry ne trouva rien à redire, ou plutôt, il préféra garder pour lui son ressenti. Pour l'instant. Il souleva la barre qui faisait maintenant quatre-vingt kilos, et se vida la tête de toutes pensées négatives. De toute manière, son esprit n'était fait que de ça depuis quelques temps, et il ne pensait pas qu'une soirée avec ses deux meilleurs amis, ses frères, puisse changer quoi que ce soit. Le Capitaine les rejoignit dix minutes plus tard, et prit place sur un tapis de course.

« Bon allez, c'est qui contre qui, ce matin ? » demanda Demetri au bout d'un moment, en désignant le tatami.

« Pourquoi pas Embry ? Il a besoin d'évacuer… » répliqua Paul, mais qui fut coupé par le principal intéressé, qui se redressa après avoir reposé brusquement la barre sur son socle.

« Et si tu arrêtais de me faire chier, hein ? Tu vas m'emmerder encore longtemps avec ma bourde ? »

« Parce que t'appelles ça une bourde ? » s'amusa Paul.

« Paul, ça suffit ! » claqua Emmett Cullen, son Lieutenant de l'équipe des Secours.

« Mais… »

Une plainte sourde les interrompit. Un peu plus loin, près des sacs de sables, Jared supervisait l'entraînement du stagiaire, et Seth venait de donner un grand coup de pied latéral sur le sac, que tenait Jared. Le coup avait été si fort qu'il avait comme résonné contre Jared.

« Ça va, Lieutenant ? » demanda Seth.

« Oui, ça va ! » le rassura Jared. « La vache, t'as une sacrée force dans les jambes. »

« Merci, Monsieur ! » sourit le jeune homme.

« Je crois que t'as pas besoin de moi pour ce genre d'entraînement. » lui dit Jared, qui grimaça en se tenant les côtes.

« Vois le bon côté de la chose. » dit Paul, qui avait posé ses haltères. « Kim pourra te soigner ton p'tit bobo. »

« Et si on envoyait Paul contre le bleu ? » suggéra Embry. « Qu'on se marre un peu de voir Monsieur Grande Gueule se faire rétamer par le nouveau ? »

« Arrête tes conneries, Embry. Je fais vingt kilos de plus que lui. » dit Paul.

« Ce n'est ni une question de poids, ni de taille. » intervint le Capitaine, qui descendit du tapis de course. « Alors, Seth, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Et ne t'en fais pas, c'est juste entre nous, pour voir aussi ce que tu sais faire si jamais tu te retrouves dans une situation difficile avec une personne qui pourrait t'agresser pendant une intervention. Paul retiendra sa force. N'est-ce pas, Paul ? »

« Oui, mais… »

« Ok, je veux bien essayer ! » dit Seth.

Jared, qui commençait à cerner assez bien son protégé, fronça subrepticement les sourcils, avant de reprendre une expression faciale normale. Quelque chose dans la démarche de Seth, et dans la manière dont il avait accepté le défi, clochait. Il se souvenait du premier face à face du dernier bleu de la caserne. Il n'avait pas eu cette attitude, et même s'il avait été un bon stagiaire, il avait été affecté à une autre caserne à la fin de son stage. Seth avait beaucoup d'atout dans sa manche, Jared en était-on ne peut plus certain, et il lui tardait de voir toutes les capacités de ce jeune homme qui, s'il continuait sur sa lancée alors qu'il n'était stagiaire que depuis quatre jours, deviendrait un membre à part entière de cette équipe qui travaillait ensemble et dans une parfaite cohésion depuis plusieurs années. Enlevant les chaussures, gradé et stagiaire mirent les pieds sur le tatami. Casque et gants en place, le _« combat »_ amical commença. Seth se retrouva au tapis au bout de cinq minutes, mais il se releva aussitôt.

« Hey le bleu ! » l'appela Jared. Seth tourna la tête vers son superviseur. « Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joues, mais j'ai la sensation que tu peux faire beaucoup mieux que ça. »

« C'est que, euh, je ne suis pas très boxe. » dit Seth.

« On s'en fout de ça. » lui dit Jared. « Montre-nous ce que tu sais faire ! »

« Bon assez bavasser. Notre garde va bientôt commencer ! » dit Paul, qui se lança sur le stagiaire.

L'instinct de Seth prit le dessus et, comme le lui avait appris son père, puis sa sœur, il bloqua avec facilité le bras de Paul. Là, avec une vitesse et une souplesse qui surpris tout le monde, Seth fit passer Paul par-dessus son épaule, et le pompier atterrit lourdement sur le dos sur le tatami. Un lourd silence s'était abattu dans la salle d'entraînement, jusqu'à ce que Jared éclate de rire devant la tête que tirait son ami d'enfance.

« Ok, on va arrêter là ! » déclara le Capitaine, qui ne masqua pas son sourire.

« Oh mais non, je veux voir Paul se faire rétamer encore un peu. » dit Embry.

« Euh, la prochaine fois peut-être ! » dit Seth, qui enleva son casque et ses gants. « Je ne m'entraîne comme ça qu'avec ma sœur. »

« C'était quoi ça ? » demanda Paul, qui s'était relevé. « Du karaté ? »

« Non, du Krav Maga ! » répondit Seth.

« Bah tiens ! » railla le pompier, qui se frotta l'épaule.

« Vois le bon côté de la chose. » le charria Jared en tapant sur son épaule un peu endolorie par sa chute. « Ta femme pourra te soigner. »

Il esquiva une claque de son ami, et s'éloigna en riant. La journée passa rapidement. L'échelle, les secours et l'ambulance sortirent en tout et pour tout à deux reprises pour des accidents. Un de la route, et un deuxième sur un chantier. A la fin de la garde, et malgré ses protestations qui ne le menèrent à rien, Embry se retrouva dans un bar avec Jacob et Quil. Assis au comptoir, un ami de chaque côté, il mangea son cheeseburger en silence, ignorant le silence pesant qui régnait malgré l'activité des clients tout autour d'eux.

« Tu devrais arrêter de te morfondre ! » lui dit Quil, à sa gauche.

« Facile à dire. » marmonna Embry, qui termina son assiette.

« C'est bon, Embry, tu ne vas pas t'en vouloir toute ta vie. » lui dit Quil. « Oui, tu as fait une énorme erreur, et malheureusement Angela l'a appris par la bouche d'un autre, à savoir Kim. Mais c'était y a presque deux ans… »

« Pour moi ça ne change rien ! » claqua Embry. « J'ai merdé, Angela est en pétard contre moi, et elle en a tous les droits. » Il soupira. « J'ai tout gâché, et je ne la récupèrerais jamais. »

« Bien sûr que si ! » lui assura Jacob, à sa droite. « Angela t'aime toujours, laisse-lui du temps, et ensuite tu vas la voir chez vous, et vous parlez. »

« Arrête tes conneries Jake ! » répliqua Embry. « C'est à peine si elle supporte de me voir, et tu veux que _moi_, je fasse le premier pas ? »

« C'est la meilleure chose à faire ! » dit Quil.

« On n'est pas dans un film à l'eau de rose merdique. Il ne suffit pas de belles paroles pour arranger les choses et récupérer la femme que j'ai blessé. » rétorqua Embry.

_« Si vous voulez mon avis… »_

La barmaid, qui n'était pas la même que celle qui les avait servis une heure plus tôt, et qu'ils reconnurent tous les trois, se planta devant eux de sa place derrière le bar.

« Une bonne discussion à cœur ouvert peut régler bien plus de problème que vous ne pouvez l'imaginer. » dit la femme aux cheveux blond platine attachés en chignon. Elle se pencha un peu plus vers eux et, baissant le ton, leur dit : « Je vous conseille de payer la note et de sortir d'ici fissa, ça risque de barder dans pas longtemps, et je ne veux pas que vous soyez dans les parages quand ça arrivera ! »

…

C'est en allant à la table de billard avec son partenaire, qu'elle les avait repérées. Ou plutôt, qu'elle l'avait reconnu _lui_. Mince, pourquoi avaient-ils choisis cet endroit pour une soirée entre mecs, lui et ses deux amis ? Se collant contre son partenaire, elle lui chuchota :

« Assis au bar, trois mecs bruns ! »

« Je les vois ! » dit l'homme, qui la prit par la taille pour la garder dos au trio dont elle parlait. « Et merde ! »

Lui aussi les avait reconnus, car deux d'entre eux travaillaient avec son épouse. Il accrocha le regard de la nouvelle barmaid qui venait d'entrer en scène, et d'un simple regard, le message fut passé.

« Tanya s'occupe d'eux ! »

La porte du bar s'ouvrit, et un homme de type hispanique entra, accompagné par deux autres hommes de son âge. Dans la petite trentaine, ils portaient tous des marques d'appartenances à un gang.

« En place ! » souffla le Lieutenant Holden, à sa partenaire.

Ils s'écartèrent et préparèrent la table de billard. C'était une mission comme une autre. Ils prétendaient être un couple qui voulait s'offrir un petit trip afin de coincer les vrais méchants. Elle, portait un mini-short en jean, un bustier trop court et des bottes en cuir. Lui, portait un jean troué par endroit, des baskets usés, un t-shirt blanc et une veste en jean toute aussi usé que le reste des vêtements. Elle, avait exagéré sur le maquillage et mâchait du chewing-gum.

« Tu veux casser, chérie ? » dit-il, restant dans son personnage.

« Ouais, comme toujours ! » sourit-elle en faisant éclater une bulle avec son chewing-gum.

Elle attrapa une queue, passa de la craie bleue sur l'embout, et se mit en position, en faisant exprès de prendre une pause outrageuse pour attirer le regard. Elle cassa les boules, quand l'hispanique qui était entré arriva vers elle par derrière en sifflant d'approbation.

« Jolie vue, chérie ! »

Elle se redressa, se retourna et s'appuya contre la table.

« Et il se pencha jusqu'où, ce joli p'tit cul ? »

« Je t'aurais éclaté le nez avec mon pied avant même que t'aies le temps d'admirer le paysage. » répondit-elle.

« T'as du répondant ! » sourit-il en se rapprochant davantage. « Ça me plaît bien les femmes dans ton genre. »

Le Lieutenant Holden s'interposa et posa une main sur le torse de l'homme, puis le poussa sans y mettre trop de force.

« Et si tu arrêtais de draguer ma meuf, et qu'on faisait affaires, tous les deux ? »

« Relax mec, y a pas le feu. » lui dit l'homme.

« A vrai dire, si. J'aimerais pouvoir récupérer ce pourquoi on est là, et rentrer chez moi prendre du bon temps avec ma gonzesse. »

« T'es pas un gars marrant, toi. » L'homme sortit quelque chose de la poche arrière de son jean, avant de tendre la main devant. Holden lui serra la main et récupéra un petit sachet qui contenait de la poudre. « Le fric, s'il te plaît ! »

« Ouais, une seconde ! »

Holden jeta un regard circulaire, puis, avec un sourire aux lèvres, il sortit une petite liasse de billet de la poche avant de son pantalon, puis, alors que les deux hommes se serrèrent la main pour finaliser la transaction, Holden tordit le poignet de l'homme et le plaqua face contre la table de billard. Ce fut le signal pour qu'elle intervienne, et à la vitesse de l'éclair, elle pointa un flingue sur les deux acolytes du suspect. Un flingue qu'elle avait sortit de la ceinture du pantalon de son partenaire.

« Je vous le déconseille ! » leur dit-elle, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de dégainer leurs propres armes.

Un sifflement venu de derrière eux les fit se retourner, et ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec la fausse barmaid, et son arme pointé droit sur eux.

« Mains en l'air, messieurs, et à genoux ! »

S'étant fait discret dans un des box du bar, un homme d'à peine trente ans, les cheveux noirs coupés cours et portant des vêtements de sport, s'approcha du petit groupe et menotta les deux hommes.

« Allez debout, on a une jolie petite cellule qui vous attend ! »

Leah et Tanya rengainèrent leurs armes. Tanya s'empara du dernier homme et le fit marcher jusqu'à la sortit, suivit des autres. Merde ! Sur le chemin de la sortie, Leah croisa _son _regard à la fois surpris et rempli d'un désir qui se répercuta au sien. Elle s'obligea à rompre le contact et rejoignit son équipe à l'extérieur. Les trois suspects furent installés à l'arrière des véhicules de polices venus en renforts. Leah monta dans un SUV noir avec son équipier, qui était déjà derrière le volant.

« Je ne pensais pas que les p'tits jeunes étaient ton truc. » la taquina-t-il.

« Et si tu fermais ta gueule et que tu nous ramenais au commissariat, hein ? » répliqua-t-elle, toute sourire.

« Oh, Lee, ne sois pas si méchante ! » dit-il avant de ricaner. « Et dire que tous les mecs de notre ancienne équipe avaient peur de se prendre un coup mal placé s'ils venaient t'aborder. »

« James… »

Il leva les mains en guise de défense, avant de démarrer.

Jacob, Embry et Quil étaient sortis du bar juste après les policiers, et Jacob n'avait pas quitté la silhouette de Leah une seule seconde.

« C'est la demi-sœur de Bella, ou bien j'ai rêvé ? » demanda Quil.

« Non, tu n'as pas rêvé. » répondit Embry. « Et son frère est dans notre caserne. »

« Tu débloques ? » s'étonna Quil.

« Du tout ! » dit Embry. « Et on dirait que Jake a eu le coup de foudre. »

Il donna un léger coup de coude à son ami pour attirer son attention.

« T'attends quoi pour l'inviter ? »

« T'attends quoi pour réparer le merdier qu'il y a entre toi et Angela ? » répliqua Jacob.

« On t'a déjà dit que t'étais le pire des connards ? » claqua Embry.

« Faut croire que mon beauf déteint sur moi. » lui sourit Jacob.

« Ouais bah ce n'est pas un cadeau d'avoir Paul pour beau-frère. » dit Quil. « Allez, je vous ramène. J'ai promis à Claire de ne pas rentrer tard. »

« Ce qui sous-entend que tu vas t'envoyer en l'air. » plaisanta Jacob.

« Moi, au moins je m'envoie en l'air. Pas comme vous deux ! » répliqua-t-il.

_Appartement de Quil & Claire !_

En rentrant chez lui, Quil eu la plus belle, et la plus alléchante des surprises. Il eut à peine verrouillé la porte d'entrée que Claire sortie de leur chambre dans un déshabillée blanc qui le fit saliver. Il en fit tomber ses clés.

« J'ai failli attendre ! »

Elle laissa la petite veste de soie tomber au sol. Quil fit un pas, puis deux, avant de s'élancer vers elle et d'attraper son visage pour l'attirer dans un baiser langoureux qu'elle lui rendit. Avec autant d'impatience que lui, elle l'aida à se débarrasser de sa veste, et elle défit sa ceinture pendant qu'il enlevait son pull et son t-shirt. Quil attrapa Claire par les hanches, et la souleva de terre. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille, et se laissa porter jusqu'à leur chambre, sauf qu'il était bien trop impatient pour l'atteindre, et plaqua sa fiancée contre le mur du couloir. Claire ne s'en plaignit pas le moins du monde, et, tout en restant accrochée à sa taille, lui baissa le pantalon pour libérer son sexe durcit. Il la pénétra d'abord doucement, puis, ses hanches remuèrent de plus en plus vite, et avec plus de force quand elle le lui demanda. Ils jouirent ensemble, et, à bout de souffle l'un comme l'autre, ils partagèrent un baiser à la fois doux et langoureux.

« Quil, tu crois avoir la force de nous emmener à la salle de bain ? » demanda-t-elle avant de lui mordre la lèvre inférieure. « Partant pour un deuxième round le temps que la baignoire se remplit ? »

Il était plus que partant, et il le lui prouva. Assise entre ses jambes dans la baignoire, profitant des bienfaits que l'eau chaude eut sur leurs corps délicieusement endoloris et en sueur, Claire ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par les baisers que Quil distillait dans son cou et derrière son oreille.

« Qui aurait cru qu'après dix ans, ce serait toujours aussi incroyable ? » dit-elle en se laissant aller contre lui.

« Moi, je le savais. » dit-il, en souriant contre sa peau. « Je mettrais toujours un point d'honneur à ce que nos câlins soient aussi doux que sauvage. »

Plongeant la main sous l'eau, il prit celle de Claire, la gauche, la sortie de l'eau et caressa les contours de sa bague de fiançailles.

« Plus que deux mois ! » dit Claire, qui avait rouvert les yeux en sentant sa caresse.

« Oui, j'ai hâte ! » souffla-t-il. « Bébé, tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir attendre que j'aie obtenu mon doctorat, et que je sois titularisé, avant de nous marier ? »

Claire retira sa main, et lui fit face. Des petites vaguelettes d'eau débordèrent sur la baignoire pour s'écraser sur le sol.

« J'en suis sûre ! » dit-elle, en caressant sa joue. Elle se pencha pour lui voler un baiser. « Quil… » susurra-t-elle contre sa bouche. « Que je t'épouse demain ou dans dix ans, que tu sois interne ou titulaire, ça ne change rien pour moi. Je t'aime, et je veux me marier avec toi à la date qu'on a choisie, et j'espère que c'est pareil pour toi. »

« Je ne t'aurais pas demandé en mariage si je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. » dit-il en soutenant son regard. « Je t'aime tellement ! »

Leurs bouches se touchèrent en même temps, avec la même force et la même férocité. Ils firent de nouveau l'amour, immergés dans la baignoire dont le contenu commençait à tiédir, mais aucun d'eux ne s'en soucia.

* * *

Alors, sachez que la suite est déjà écrite mais je ne sais pas quel jour [les post se feront le dimanche], je vous le posterais. Pour en savoir plus, vous êtes les bienvenues sur ma page facebook **Lily Fictions - Jeni Kat**, ou sur mon compte Instagram** lily_books_and_cie**.

A bientôt !

Aurélie !


	8. Chapitre 8

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Hey les amis,

Très bonne année à vous *-*

Voici donc le chapitre de la semaine, 100% Paul ! Très bonne lecture à vous.

* * *

_Vendredi 21 mai 2010 !_

Malgré leur deux ans d'écart, Paul et Rachel étaient ensemble depuis le lycée. Il avait quinze ans, et elle dix-sept. L'âge aurait pu avoir raison de leur couple, d'autant plus qu'à la fin de ses quatre années de lycée, Rachel était partie étudier la médecine à Harvard. Mais l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient tenu bon, et lorsque Rachel était revenue à Seattle avec son diplôme universitaire en poche, prête pour son internat au _Seattle Care,_ Paul terminait son stage de formation dans une caserne différente de celle de son meilleur ami, tout en travaillant pendant ses jours de repos dans le restaurant de la mère de Jared. Lorsqu'elle était revenue, ils avaient emménagé ensemble, et ils s'étaient mariés un an plus tard. Huit ans qu'ils étaient marié, et dans quelques mois, Paul et Rachel accueilleraient leur premier enfant, dont ils ignoraient encore le sexe. Ce matin-là, le petit-déjeuner c'était passé dans un étrange silence. Rachel ne disait rien, du moins jusqu'à ce que sa patience ne s'étiole.

« Tu es bien silencieux, ce matin. » dit-elle, en posant son verre de jus d'orange. « Tu avais l'air plutôt en forme cette nuit. »

Sous la table, elle posa son pied nu sur sa cheville, et le caressa. Paul eut un petit sourire, et releva la tête de son assiette vide.

« Je réfléchissais, c'est tout. » dit-il.

« Un problème au travail ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, pas vraiment. » répondit-il en restant vague.

« C'est à cause d'Embry ? »

Paul releva immédiatement la tête, et fronça les sourcils tout en regardant sa femme.

« Comment t'es au courant ? » demanda-t-il.

« Jacob m'a envoyé un texto en me disant que tu n'arrêtais pas d'emmerder Embry. » exposa-t-elle. « Tu veux m'en parler ? »

« J'ai le choix ? » Le sourire qu'elle lui servit suffit à répondre. « Ouais, comme d'habitude. »

Il soupira avant de se laisser aller contre sa chaise.

« C'est vrai, je lui lance des vacheries dès qu'il évoque Angela, et la connerie qu'il a faite. Il a merdé ! »

« Et tu crois qu'il ne le sait pas ? » dit Rachel. « Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le sache de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre et… »

« Ce n'est pas le problème Rachel, et tu le sais bien. » répliqua-t-il en se levant. Il se mit à faire les cent pas dans la cuisine, avant de s'adosser au plan de travail. « Angela lui a peut-être rendue la bague, mais ils n'ont pas rompu. Jamais elle ne lui a dit _Je te quitte_. Il était dévasté, j'ai capté, et je serai dans la même situation si demain tu me disais que tu partais plusieurs mois bosser pour l'armée, mais jamais je ne t'aurais fait de scène. Je t'aurais soutenu malgré la trouille qui m'habiterait tous les jours. Il a préféré sortir et se bourrer la gueule tout seul plutôt qu'avec ses potes, c'est ce que Jared lui a dit. Mais ça fait deux ans et ça me rend encore malade, parce qu'il aurait dû appeler Angela et le lui dire tout de suite plutôt que de garder ça pour lui. Je suis… putain je suis déçu. Il a toujours été droit et là, parce qu'il s'est comporté en mauviette, il a trompé Angela. »

Paul faisait rarement de long discours, mais quand c'était le cas il était toujours sincère. Il avait beau faire des blagues et toujours déconner, mais il n'en était pas moins sensible. Rachel se leva et, gardant un moment le silence, débarrassa le petit-déjeuner. Une fois la vaisselle dans le lave-vaisselle, elle se nettoya les mains avec un gel puis, croisant les bras, alla se mettre devant son mari et posa ses mains à plat sur son torse. Malgré le t-shirt qu'il portait, elle pouvait sentir ses muscles rouler sous son toucher.

« Est-ce que tu lui as dit ce que tu ressentais, sur son comportement ? »

« Non ! » répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

« C'est le problème. » lui dit-elle. « Paul, mon chéri, il faut que tu lui parles à cœur ouvert plutôt que de passer ton temps à le charrier. Et je suppose que quand tu lui balances son erreur à la figure, ta voix est pleine d'amertume. »

« Où tu veux en venir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Paul, parle-lui. Dis-lui pourquoi tu es comme ça avec lui. Dis-lui ce que tu as sur le cœur. Sois cash et cru s'il le faut, mais mets fin à tout ça en lui parlant. » insista-t-elle. « Jamais vous ne pourrez retrouver une vraie cohésion de groupe tant que tu auras toute cette rancœur en toi. »

Paul comprenait ce qu'elle disait, et elle avait totalement raison. En deux ans, jamais il n'avait pris la peine de dire à son ami et collège, ce qu'il pensait réellement de lui.

« T'aurais dû devenir psy. » soupira Paul.

« Non merci, je préfère trifouiller dans les boyaux. » dit-elle en souriant.

Paul fit une moue dégoûtée, mais Rachel prit son visage entre ses mains et attira son mari vers elle pour l'embrasser. Il se détendit, et lui rendit son baiser. Il posa ses mains sur le ventre rond de sa femme. Elle était enceinte de quatre mois, et Paul s'impatientait chaque jour de connaitre enfin s'ils allaient avoir une fille ou un garçon. D'ailleurs, dès qu'il posa les mains sur le ventre de la future maman, le bébé donna un coup bien fort.

« Allez, on va être en retard. » dit-elle.

« J'espère que c'est un garçon. » dit Paul, qui la suivit jusqu'à la porte.

« Que Dieu m'en préserve ! » plaisanta Rachel.

« Hey ! » s'indigna-t-il.

En arrivant à l'hôpital, ils montèrent au service obstétrique après que Rachel eut déposé ses affaires dans la salle des titulaires. Elle était déjà prête à travailler, vêtue d'une blouse bleue marine et de sa blouse blanche qu'elle avait récupéré dans son casier, mais avant tout, rendez-vous chez la gynécologue. Mais la surprise se peignirent sur leurs deux visages quand ils tombèrent sur Quil, dans une blouse rose.

« Que t'es beau avec cette couleur. » le taquina Paul.

« Ah ah ! » railla Quil. « C'est le protocole Monsieur Muscle. On fait naître des bébés dans ce service. »

« Oh, c'est chou ! » sourit le pompier.

« Ne fais pas attention à ce crétin. » lui dit Rachel. « Le Docteur Andrews n'est pas là ? »

« Elle a dû emmener une maman au bloc pour une césarienne d'urgence. Elle m'a demandé de m'occuper de ton écho si jamais elle n'était pas sortie à temps. » expliqua Quil. « J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ? Je sais que je ne suis qu'un interne… »

« Ah, je n'ai jamais dit que ça me dérangeait. » le rassura Rachel, en s'asseyant sur la table d'examen.

« Et si moi ça me dérange qu'il regarde où il ne faut pas ? » demanda Paul.

« Premièrement, je ne vais pas faire le moindre prélèvement à moins d'y être obligé. » dit Quil. « Et deuxièmement, ça me mettrait aussi mal à l'aise que toi. »

« Et troisièmement… » rajouta Rachel. « Tu n'aurais pas le choix. Maintenant tu la boucles, et tu viens à côté de moi. Allez, je n'ai pas toute la journée. Je suis de garde aux urgences, et j'ai des patients à voir. »

Dès que Paul eut rejoint sa femme, cette dernière dénuda son ventre en relevant son haut, et en baissant un peu son pantalon. Quil appliqua un gel froid sur sa peau, qui ne la fit même pas grimacer, puis, il posa la sonde. Le cœur du bébé se fit entendre, et un sourire se dessina aussitôt sur le visage des futurs parents. Bien que Paul ne sache pas décrypter une échographie, il garda le regard rivé sur l'écran. Rachel ne dit rien, malgré que ses yeux scrutent l'écran en noir et blanc. Quil était peut-être un interne, mais un interne très doué. Sans doute l'un des meilleurs depuis longtemps, et elle l'avait souvent pris avec elle au bloc. Il était toujours en quête d'apprendre. Il ne contredisait jamais les titulaires ou les résidents.

« Tout me semble bien. » dit-il, en pianotant sur le clavier de la machine, et en bougeant la sonde. « Vous avez eu des symptômes persistants, ces derniers temps, Docteur Black ? »

Il avait beau la connaitre depuis toujours, étant l'une des sœurs aînées de son meilleur ami, à l'hôpital elle était plus gradée que lui.

« A part les symptômes habituels d'une grossesse, rien de particulier. » dit Rachel.

« Quoi ? Y a un problème ? » demanda Paul, légèrement inquiet.

« Détends-toi ! » lui dit Quil. « S'il y avait eu un problème, Rachel l'aurait vu tout de suite. Je te rappelle qu'elle est médecin. »

« Tu peux arrêter de te la péter ? » répliqua Paul.

Quil leva les yeux au ciel avant de les reporter sur l'écran. Alors qu'il bougea la sonde une troisième fois, la porte de la salle d'auscultation s'ouvrit sur le Docteur Andrews. La mère de Kim était une chirurgienne obstétrique très respectée. Quoi qu'il arrive, elle avait toujours le dernier mot sur ses patientes récalcitrantes.

« Alors, est-ce que tout se passe bien, ici ? »

« Bonjour Docteur Andrews ! » la salua Quil. « L'échographie me paraît normale. »

« Voyons ça ! »

Elle se plaça à côté de Quil, sans pour autant prendre sa place auprès de sa patiente.

« Hum, il m'a l'air de bien se développer. » assura-t-elle. « Dix doigts, dix orteils… »

« Il est normal ? » demanda Paul.

« Oui, il est parfaitement normal. » lui répondit-elle. « Souhaitez-vous connaitre le sexe du bébé ? »

« Oui ! » répondit-il aussitôt.

Rachel se retint de rire, parce qu'elle avait vu, déjà, ce qu'elle attendait.

« Allez-y Estelle, faites-lui plaisir ! » dit-elle, en prenant la main de son mari.

« Me faire plaisir ? » répéta-t-il. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Dr. Ateara, je vous laisse le soin de leur annoncer. » dit Estelle.

Avant de l'annoncer, Quil regarda Rachel.

« Si je peux me permettre de parler à mon amie, et non à une supérieure, un comme Paul suffit amplement. » dit Quil.

Rachel éclata de rire, tandis que Paul lança un regard noir au jeune interne.

« Je suis là, je te signale. » dit-il.

« Sans déconner ? » railla Quil. « Tu vas avoir un fils. »

« Yes, j'en étais sûr ! » exulta Paul.

Pendant que Rachel essuyait le gel liquide sur son ventre, on toqua à la porte, et une jeune femme en blouse rose entra. Elle avait des cheveux noirs coiffés en chignon, une peau mate et des yeux d'un gris clair éblouissant.

« Oui, Tia ? » dit le Docteur Andrews.

« Madame Lopez vient d'arriver, elle a perdu les eaux il y a presque quarante-cinq minutes. » expliqua la jeune femme.

« La dernière contraction remonte à quand ? » demanda Estelle.

« Dix minutes, environs. » répondit Tia.

« Très bien. Docteur Ateara, allez-y ! » ordonna posément la chirurgienne.

« Bien, Docteur ! »

Quil quitta la salle d'auscultation et suivit l'infirmière.

« Rachel, je vais prendre ta tension avant de te laisser filer. » dit Estelle. Chose qui ne prit que quelques minutes. « La tension est bonne. Tu prends tes vitamines prénatales ? »

« Oui ! » répondit Rachel. « Et je mange normalement, enfin, je ne m'empiffre pas. »

Après quelques petits examens de routine, Rachel et Paul retournèrent au rez-de-chaussée de l'hôpital, main dans la main.

« Tu es content, tu vas avoir un fils. » sourit-elle, en lui donnant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes.

« Ouais, mon intuition était la bonne. » dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. « Tu sais, j'aurais été quand même heureux si ça avait été une fille, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais oui, je le sais. » dit-elle en lui volant un baiser. « Allez, va travailler. Sois prudent, et n'oublie pas notre conversation de tout à l'heure. »

« Je n'ai pas oublié. » dit-il. Il l'embrassa. « Je t'aime ! »

« Je t'aime aussi, beau gosse ! » Le bipeur de Rachel se manifesta. « Oh, faut que j'aille aux urgences. Un trauma arrive. »

« D'accord. » dit-il, lui volant un dernier baiser. « A ce soir ! »

Il s'en alla, direction la caserne. Rachel fila aux urgences, et mis une blouse de protection de couleur jaune.

« Docteur Cullen ! » salua-t-elle le Chef de la Traumato. « Bella ! »

Rachel et Bella se connaissaient depuis aussi longtemps que Bella connaissait Jacob. Ils avaient été amis et voisin de nombreuses années. Une amitié qui avait survécu au collège, au lycée et aux études supérieurs. Travailler dans le même hôpital était un plaisir de chaque jour.

« Salut Rachel ! » lui sourit Bella. « Alors, comment va mini-Paul ? »

« _Il_ va très bien ! » répondit Rachel, en insistant bien sur le pronom. « Paul est ravi. »

« Tu m'étonnes ! » pouffa Bella.

« Et toi Edward, comment vont tes enfants ? » demanda Rachel.

« Très bien. » répondit-il. « Je dois leur promettre chaque fois que je le peux que je ne compte pas repartir. »

« Oh, ça va passer ! » assura Rachel. « Au fait Bella, j'ai entendu dire que tu avais accepté de sortir avec Demetri ? »

« Paul a la langue trop pendue. » dit Bella.

Une ambulance arriva, coupant court au malaise de Bella.

_Caserne 61 !_

Paul arriva à la caserne avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Un sourire que ses camarades n'eurent aucun mal à traduire.

« Tous aux abris ! » plaisanta Demetri.

« Ah, ah, ah ! Vous pouvez me charrier autant que vous voudrez, mais je suis trop content. » dit Paul, avant que son visage ne se referme un peu. « Où est Embry ? »

« Dans les vestiaires ! » lui répondit Jacob. « Hey ! »

Paul, qui avait déjà commencé à se diriger vers les vestiaires. Il se retourna vers son beau-frère.

« Si c'est pour le faire chier, tu oublies tout de suite. » le prévint-il.

« Relax Jake, je te rappelle que t'as mouchardé à ta sœur. Du coup, je me suis fait psychanalyser, alors tu la boucles et tu me laisses parler à Embry. » dit Paul.

Et il ne rajouta rien de plus et fila jusqu'aux vestiaires. Embry était assis sur le banc entre les eux rangées de casiers. Le dos voûté, il regardait le sol. Paul rangea son sac de sport dans son casier, et se changea. Quand il eut revêtu son pantalon noir et son t-shirt bleu frappé d'un loup, il dit :

« Il faut que je te parle ! »

« Pour que tu me balances encore plus de vacheries dans la gueule ? » marmonna Embry. « Pas intéressé. »

« Non ! » dit Paul en allant s'adosser contre les casiers pour lui faire face. « Enfin, pas vraiment non. Je veux juste qu'on discute, et que tu saches pourquoi je suis comme ça avec toi. »

« Je suis tout ouïe. » railla Embry.

« Tu m'as déçu, Embry ! »

Le jeune pompier ne s'attendait visiblement pas à un tel aveu. Il releva aussitôt la tête. Il voulut répondre _Quoi ?_, mais rien ne sortit. Sa bouche forma une espèce de O.

« J'ai essayé de me mettre à ta place, vraiment. » dit Paul. « Je me suis dit, _comment je réagirais si Rachel m'annonçait qu'elle parlait six mois, un an dans l'armée ?_ J'aurais la trouille, et ça on en a parlé ce matin, parce que sinon je ne serai pas là à te dire ce que je pense de ta connerie. »

Embry prit une grande inspiration pour ne pas répliquer de manière peu polie. Paul s'en rendit compte, mais il continua sur sa lancée.

« Je serai terrifié à l'idée qu'elle ne rentre pas, mais lui interdire de partir aurait été hypocrite de ma part, parce que moi je risque ma vie tous les jours. Je pourrais ne jamais revenir en vie d'une mission sur le terrain. Elle m'a déjà vue arrivé aux urgences plusieurs fois, dont une très grave, mais je faisais mon boulot. Et elle le comprend. Elle est aussi terrifiée que moi, mais elle n'a jamais remis en question ce que je fais. En refusant de soutenir Angela, tu as renié ce pour quoi elle a passé près de dix ans à bosser. Elle est devenue médecin pour sauver des vies, et c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Tu aurais dû la soutenir, et tu as merdé. »

« Tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? » éclata Embry, qui se leva d'un seul coup.

Il y avait tellement de colère et d'amertume dans son regard qu'il aurait fait reculer n'importe qui, mais pas Paul. Ce dernier se contenta de croiser les bras et d'arquer les sourcils. Il n'était en aucun cas perturbé par l'éclat d'Embry.

« Tu crois que j'arrive à vivre avec ma connerie ? Tu crois que je ne me dégoûte pas ? J'ai envie de me cracher dessus quand je me regarde dans la glace. J'ai trahi la seule personne qui n'ait jamais compté pour moi. Angela est la femme de ma vie, et je l'ai trahi. Je suis un gros minable, et je ne mérite même pas qu'elle me pardonne. D'ailleurs, je devrais carrément laisser tomber, et la laisser vivre sa vie sans moi. »

« Oh, c'est bon là ? T'as fini de t'apitoyer ? » claqua Paul. « Tu vas continuer à chialer encore longtemps ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Ok t'as merdé, mais ce que je veux te faire comprendre c'est que tu n'arrangeras pas les choses avec Angela tant que tu n'auras pas essayé de réparer les choses. » dit Paul.

« Et tu veux que je fasse quoi, hum ? » demanda Embry. « Que j'aille la voir et que je la supplie de me reprendre ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? » répliqua Paul. « Tu crois que quitter votre appart pour lui laisser du temps est la meilleure solution ? Tu pourrais lui parler. »

« Elle n'a pas envie de me parler. » dit Embry.

« Alors ne lui laisse pas le choix, merde ! » claqua Paul. « Va frapper à sa porte, à votre porte, supplie-la de t'écouter, et écoute-la en retour. Soit elle n'arrivera jamais à te pardonner, soit elle t'aime suffisamment pour y parvenir. Tu as beau avoir merdé, tu as le droit à une seconde chance, mais pour ça il faut que tu la mérites. Il faut que tu te battes. Si tu ne te bats pas, alors c'est que tu ne l'aimes pas et… »

Paul fut coupé par Embry qui l'avait empoigné par le col de son t-shirt.

« Fais gaffe, tu ne sais pas ce que je ressens ! »

Embry savait que sa tentative n'effraierait pas Paul, et le rictus qu'il afficha le désarçonna malgré qu'il s'y attendait.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » demanda Paul.

« T'es qu'un sale con ! » répondit Embry, en le relâchant.

« Je sais ! » dit Paul. « Allez, viens-là mon pote ! »

Et là, il l'attira dans ses bras et l'étreignit.

« Oblige-la à t'écouter, et arrange les choses. » dit Paul en s'écartant. « On est tes potes, Embry. Tu dois pouvoir t'appuyer sur nous quand tu vas mal. Dieu sait que je vais le faire quand mon fils va naître et que les nuits blanches vont s'installer. »

« Ton fils ? » répéta Embry. « C'est officiel ? »

« Et ouais ! » sourit Paul. « Allez, arrête de tirer une tronche pareille, et viens avec nous. On va t'aider à reconquérir Angela. »

* * *

Je vous souhaite un très bon dimanche, en espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu.

Bizzz du Sud !

Aurélie !


	9. Chapitre 9

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Hello les amis,

Cette semaine, je vous retrouve donc pour cette fiction. Je vous offre un petit bout de... et beaucoup de... *-* Vous vous imaginez bien que je ne vais vous dire tout le temps quels personnages vous retrouverez... A vous de lire, si vous êtes assez curieux(ses)

Bonne lecture à vous *-*

* * *

_Vendredi 21 mai 2010 !_

_Seattle Care !_

C'était l'heure de sa pause, il mourrait de faim, et il était épuisé. En l'espace de trois heures, et toujours assisté de Tia, Quil avait fait naître trois bébés. Deux filles et un garçon. Dès qu'un nouveau-né était nettoyé et emmailloté dans un lange, une autre mère était prête à pousser.

« Et dire que la journée n'est pas finie. » soupira-t-il.

« Euh, c'est bien toi qui veux travailler avec les enfants, non ? » s'étonna Tia.

« En pédiatrie. » lui rappela Quil. « Mais ne fais pas attention, c'est juste le manque de sucre qui parle. Bon, je reviens dans une heure, sauf si un bébé a décidé de pointer le bout de son nez. »

« Salue Claire pour moi ! » dit Tia.

Il se contenta de lever le pouce en l'air tout en se dirigeant vers les ascenseurs. Arrivé à la cafétéria, il s'asseya à la table où sa fiancée était assise. Il regarda le plateau qui était posé sur la table, juste devant lui, puis, leva la tête vers sa compagne et lui dit :

« Toi, je t'aime ! »

Claire pouffa. Quil attaqua son déjeuner, en faisant attention à ne pas manger trop vite. Il pouvait être bipé à n'importe quel moment.

« Hey, doucement ! » lui dit Claire. « Il ne manquerait plus que tu vomisses pendant un accouchement. Au fait, comment ça se passe ? »

« Trois naissances en trois heures. » dit-il avant de croquer dans un hamburger. « Je meurs de faim. »

« Mange doucement, ou je t'assomme. » le prévint-elle. « Tu seras bon à rien si tu te goinfres. »

« Pardon ! » dit-il en ralentissant. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça. Ce n'est pas la première fois que je travaille dans le service du Docteur Andrews. »

« Ce n'est pas étonnant, tu n'arrêtes pas de réviser pour tes examens. » lui dit Claire. « Ralentis un peu, Quil. Au moins sur les révisions. Ce week-end. On a notre week-end, alors fais-moi plaisir et lève un peu le pied. Je sais que c'est important pour toi, mais je ne veux pas que tu te bousilles la santé pour réussir. »

Quil s'essuya la bouche à l'aide d'une serviette, puis, attrapa doucement la main de Claire dans la sienne, et lui caressa l'intérieur du poignet.

« Promis ! » dit-il. « Juste toi et moi tout le week-end. »

Ils se sourirent, avant de se remettre à manger. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à croquer dans un gros morceau de brownie, le bipeur de Quil l'interrompit. Il reposa son dessert, et regarda son bipeur.

« Merde, je dois aller au bloc ! » dit-il en se levant.

Il embrassa rapidement Claire, et oublia son brownie. Il se mit à courir pour rejoindre son mentor du jour.

_Pendant ce temps, près des docks…_

Toute l'équipe de la caserne 61 avait été appelé sur incendie qui avait pris dans un entrepôt abandonné sur les docks, squatté par des sans-abris. L'entrepôt était grand et vaste, mais sans aucun étage ce qui facilita grandement le travail des pompiers. Accompagné de l'équipe des Secours, les pompiers de l'Echelle firent sortir tous les occupants qui n'avaient pas réussis à sortir. Les flammes prenaient de plus d'ampleur, et, alors qu'on venait d'annoncer qu'il n'y avait plus personne sur les lieux, Mike tomba sur quelque chose qu'il le figea une seule seconde avant de prendre sa radio et d'annoncer à toute l'équipe sa découverte.

« Chef, il faut faire reculer tout le monde. Je viens de tomber sur une bonbonne de propane. »

Aussitôt, la voix du Capitaine Denali donna un ordre sans appel.

_« Que tout le monde sorte immédiatement ! »_

Mike fit demi-tour et se mit à courir le plus vite qu'il put jusqu'à la sortie. De là où il était, et malgré la fumée et les flammes qui enveloppaient l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, il apercevait ses collègues qui se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

_« Mike, grouille-toi ! » lui ordonna son Capitaine à travers la radio._

« Oui, je suis juste derrière ! »

Il sortit de l'entrepôt mais ne s'arrêta pas de courir, quand une violente explosion le souffla en avant, et il atterrit avec une force détonante sur le bitume, et sur son bras droit. Il sentit une douleur fulgurante lui envahir le long du bras, quand ses collègues vinrent vers lui pour l'aider à s'asseoir. Son casque lui fut retiré, et il put prendre une grande bouffée d'air avant de tousser.

« Mike, ça va ? » lui demanda Jane, qui s'occupa de lui.

« Mon bras. » se plaignit.

« Très bien, on va t'emmener à l'hôpital. » dit-elle avant de lui retirer doucement sa veste ignifugée pour plus de liberté.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de minerve. » répliqua-t-il.

« Ça, c'est à moi de décider. » claqua Jane.

Avec l'aide des pompiers des Secours, et pendant que ceux de l'Engin-Pompe déversaient des flots d'eau pour éteindre l'incendie, épaulées par une autre équipe qui était venue en renforts, Mike fut mené vers l'ambulance, assis sur une civière et mis dans l'ambulance après avoir glissé une minerve autour de son cou.

« Mon bras… » grimaça-t-il. « Je crois que j'ai l'épaule démise. »

« Emmenez-le à l'hôpital. » ordonna le Capitaine Denali. « On vous rejoint plus tard. »

« A vos ordres, Chef ! » dit Victoria, en refermant les portes de l'ambulance.

Elle alla se mettre derrière le volant, et démarra sans perdre de temps. D'autres ambulances étaient également venues en renforts supplémentaires afin de porter les premiers soins aux SDF qui avaient été sortis de l'entrepôt. La plupart était sorti au moment où l'incendie s'était déclaré, et heureusement que quelqu'un était en train de travailler sur un bateau non loin de l'entrepôt, et les secours avaient pu être prévenus à temps. Plusieurs blessés, mais aucuns morts, ce qui était un soulagement pour toute l'équipe de la caserne 61. Jane, qui était restée auprès de Mike à l'arrière, continua de l'examiner. Elle lui posa une attelle ainsi qu'un masque à oxygène.

« Je vais bien ! » dit-il en repoussant le masque. « Je n'ai pas inhalé de fumée. »

« Tu veux que je dise à ta femme que tu n'as pas été coopératif, ou bien tu vas me laisser faire mon boulot ? » demanda Jane, le visage dur et le ton ferme. Mike ne répliqua pas et remit le masque à sa place. « Bien ! Avec un peu de chance, Jess n'aura pas à te botter le cul pour avoir été imprudent. »

« Comme si c'était moi qui avais placé cette bonbonne de propane. » maugréa-t-il.

Arrivée devant les urgences du _Seattle Care, _Victoria stoppa l'ambulance, descendit et alla ouvrit les portes du véhicule pour aider son amie à faire descendre la civière.

« C'est Mike ! » dit-elle. « Il est sorti de l'entrepôt et il y a une explosion de propane. Il va bien, mais il a une luxation de l'épaule. »

« Son Glasgow est bon. » dit Jane. « Son taux d'oxygénation aussi. C'est juste un emmerdeur qui croit qu'il va bien. »

« Merci Mesdemoiselles ! » dit Edward, une fois le jeune pompier emmené dans une chambre. « On prend le relai ! »

On le plaça sur un autre lit, et les deux ambulancières récupérèrent leur civière avant de laisser le médecin s'occuper de leur ami.

« Tu as mal à la tête ? » demanda Edward.

« Non, juste le bourdonnement habituel à cause de l'explosion, mais ça va. » répondit Mike.

« Et ton épaule ? » poursuivit le médecin.

« Ça fait mal ! » dit Mike.

« Bien ! » dit Edward, qui se tourna vers Bella. « Je veux un scanner du crâne pour prévenir toute trace de commotion. Et une radio de l'épaule. Fais apporter les résultats à mon père et à Alice. »

« Je vais bien ! » assura Mike, pour la troisième fois.

« Rien à cirer ! » dit Edward, en remontant les barres du lit. « Tu vas passer ce scanner et cette radio, et moi, je vais prévenir ta femme. »

Edward confia son patient à un interne, supervisé par Bella, et il gagna le bloc n°1 où Jessica était en train de pratiquer une résection pulmonaire sur un homme de quarante ans. Edward resta derrière la vitre du bloc, là où médecins, infirmiers et tout personnel de bloc se préparaient et se lavaient les mains avant et après une intervention. Il garda le silence jusqu'à la fin de l'opération. Les bras croisés, il attendit trente minutes avant que Jessica ne referme son patient, qui allait parfaitement s'en remettre. Elle laissa le patient avec son infirmier de bloc et le résident qui l'accompagnait sur cette intervention, et rejoignit Edward. Surprise de le trouver là, elle enleva son masque et ses gants, qu'elle jeta à la poubelle avant d'attraper un savon et de se laver les mains et les avant-bras. Quand ce fut terminé, elle jeta ce qui restait du savon, et la serviette en papier qu'elle avait utilisé pour se sécher, puis, croisa les bras et fit face à son collège et ami.

« Crache le morceau ! »

« Mike est en train de passer un scanner du crâne et une radio de l'épaule. » répondit Edward. « Il dit qu'il va bien. »

« Ouais, ça c'est tout lui ! » dit Jessica. « Je vais voir la famille de mon patient, et je vais tuer mon mari. »

Edward esquissa un sourire et suivit Jessica jusqu'à la salle d'attente, où elle prévint la femme et la fille de son patient du déroulement de l'opération.

« Quelqu'un viendra vous voir un peu plus tard. »

« Merci, Docteur ! »

Arrivée au scanner, on dit à Jessica que son mari avait été emmené dans une chambre. Devant la chambre, elle fut accueillie par la voix de son mari qui laissa échapper une injure peu flatteuse.

« Et voilà ! » fit une voix fluette que reconnurent les deux chirurgiens.

A seulement trente ans, Alice Cullen était devenue la chef de l'ortho de l'hôpital. Elle était la petite dernière de la famille Cullen, et travaillait avec sa famille depuis son internat. Malgré la pression qui pesait sur ses épaules, elle ne s'était jamais laissée démonter par l'échec et avait gravit les échelons en étant tout le temps la première. Son assiduité, sa volonté et sa pugnacité, trois traits de caractères propres à sa filiation, avait fait d'elle un des plus jeune chirurgien, et respecté dans son domaine.

« Combien de temps je vais devoir garder cette connerie ? » demanda Mike, alors qu'Alice lui plaçait une attelle pour maintenir son épaule en place.

Il avait donc, le bras en écharpe.

« Trois semaines maximum, mais si tu fais tout comme il faut, ta rééducation et que tu te reposes, tu seras de retour au boulot plus tôt, mais seulement si tu fais ce que je te dis. » lui expliqua Alice.

« Oh il va suivre tes recommandations ! » assura Jessica, qui alla se placer à côté de son mari. « Sinon je le tue ! »

« Jess… »

Elle lui fit signe de se taire avant de remercier Alice.

« Que donne le scanner ? » demanda Jessica.

« Sa tête va bien. » répondit Bella. « Carlisle l'a examiné juste avant l'arrivée d'Alice. »

« Bon, je vais bien, alors je peux sortir ? » s'impatienta Mike.

« Non ! » dit Jessica, avant de le frapper sur son épaule intacte. « Je suis rentrée depuis quatre jours et tu atterris à l'hôpital ? Non mais tu te fous de moi ? »

« Hey, tu te calmes ! » répliqua Mike. « Ce n'est qu'une épaule démise. »

Le bipeur de Jessica mis fin à la discussion, et elle quitta la chambre pour rejoindre les urgences, où une consultation cardio était demandée.

« Elle va se calmer ! » assura Edward.

« Si tu le dis ! » marmonna Mike, qui se rappela d'une chose et demanda à Edward de rester une minute. Quand ils furent seuls : « Je voulais te remercier d'avoir été là pour Jess, tu sais, en Jordanie. Elle m'a parlé de la fausse couche. Merci de t'être occupé d'elle. »

« J'ai tout fait pour qu'elle t'en parle, mais tu connais Jess, plus têtue qu'elle… »

« Ouais, c'est une des choses que j'aime chez elle. » dit Mike.

« Tu te sens comment, maintenant que t'es au courant ? » demanda Edward.

« Moi, je vais bien, et je suis triste bien sûr, mais je n'en veux pas à Jess de me l'avoir caché. » avoua Mike. « Je comprends ses raisons. »

« Tu n'es, définitivement, plus le même qu'au lycée. » s'amusa Edward.

« Qui l'eut cru ? » plaisanta Mike, mais une douleur à l'épaule le fit taire. « Merde ! Je peux avoir de la morphine ? »

« Je ne suis plus ton médecin, alors tu vois ça avec ma sœur. » dit Edward, avant de sortir.

De retour aux urgences, Edward se remit au travail jusqu'à ce que les pompiers de la caserne 61 n'arrivent pour demander des nouvelles de leurs collègues.

« Il n'a pas de commotion, ce qui est une bonne nouvelle. » leur dit-il. « Mais il a une luxation de l'épaule qui l'oblige à rester en retrait pendant trois semaines. »

« Merde ! » souffla le Lieutenant des Secours, qui n'était autre que le frère aîné d'Edward. « Il va falloir qu'on le remplace le temps de sa convalescence. »

« Pas nécessairement ! » dit le Capitaine. Ses pompiers le regardèrent. « Jacob, tu as été formé au Secours, je me trompe ? »

A ce souvenir, Emmett laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. En effet, après avoir passé l'examen pour passer Lieutenant, Jacob avait passé l'examen des Secours afin d'être polyvalent en cas de nécessité au sein de la caserne.

« Tu iras les épauler quand ils seront appelés en intervention. » dit le Capitaine.

« Oui, Monsieur ! » acquiesça le pompier.

« Retournez tous à la caserne, et je veux vos rapports sur l'incendie de l'entrepôt ! » dit Eleazar.

Ce dernier ordre s'adressait surtout aux deux Lieutenants en chef. Eleazar fut conduit par une infirmière à la chambre de Mike.

« Comment tu te sens ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« J'ai connu mieux, et pire. » répondit Mike. « Désolé Chef, je n'ai pas été assez rapide et… »

« T'es en vie, c'est le plus important. » le rassura le Capitaine. « Jacob te remplacera en attendant, et toi, tu vas faire exactement ce que les médecins te disent. »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. » soupira Mike. « Vous avez fouillé l'entrepôt ? »

« Oui, on a bien sorti tout le monde. » dit Eleazar. « Allez, repose-toi ! »

Les heures passèrent, jusqu'à ce que Jessica ne vienne chercher son mari pour le ramener à la maison. Benjamin était passé déposer les affaires de Mike, alors qu'il venait récupérer sa femme, Tia, qui avait fini sa garde. Une fois à leur appartement, la mère de Mike insista pour rester plus longtemps quand elle vit que son fils était blessé, mais Jessica ne l'entendit pas de cette façon. Elle profita du fait que son petit garçon était dans sa chambre pour dire à sa belle-mère :

« Merci, Maureen, mais je peux très bien m'occuper de mon mari et de mon fils moi-même. Merci d'être allé chercher Noah, et de vous être occupé d'eux quand j'étais absente, mais je suis revenue alors, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous. »

Son ton était sans appel. Mike savait que sa mère n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié sa femme, et encore moins quand Jessica avait décidé de partir un an en mission humanitaire, mais il avait toujours pris le parti de sa femme. Le cordon ombilical avec sa mère ? Pfff, il l'avait coupé très vite. Il aimait sa mère, mais elle était bien trop envahissante, et le fait qu'elle n'ait jamais aimé Jessica blessait le jeune homme.

« Mike ? » fit Maureen en regardant son fils. « Tu vas la laisser me mettre à la porte ? »

« Maman, j'ai eu une journée difficile comme tu peux le constater. » dit-il en montrant son épaule en écharpe. « J'aimerais pouvoir me reposer et passer du temps avec ma femme et mon fils. Merci pour Noah, mais tu peux y aller. »

_« Papa ! »_

Noah, qui avait entendu la voix de ses parents, sorti précipitamment de sa chambre pour courir jusque dans le salon.

« Doucement mon bonhomme ! » dit Mike, en entourant son fils de son bras valide. « Papa a un bras en moins. »

« Woah ! » fit Noah, en voyant le bras en écharpe de son père. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Je te raconterais quand tu auras pris ta douche. » dit Mike. « Allez, va dire au revoir à grand-mère d'abord. »

Une fois fait, Noah alla dans la salle de bain. Mike le suivit, laissant belle-mère et belle-fille ensemble.

« Je me suis occupé d'eux pendant un an… »

« Et je vous en remercie. » la coupa Jessica. « Mais je vous déconseille de terminer votre phrase. Votre ressentiment envers moi ne m'atteint pas du tout. Vous ne m'aimez pas, et je m'en fiche. Si Mike a besoin de vous pendant sa convalescence, il vous appellera. Bonne soirée, Maureen ! »

Tout en gardant son sang-froid, elle montra à sa belle-mère le chemin vers la porte. Une fois que Maureen Newton fut partie, Jessica laissa échapper un profond soupir de soulagement, et d'agacement. Après toutes ces années, elle avait laissé tomber l'idée de plaire un jour à sa belle-mère. Heureusement pour elle, pour eux, Mike ne laissait pas sa mère prendre le contrôle de sa vie, et il était resté avec elle quand Maureen lui avait dit, alors qu'ils n'étaient que des ados, que Jessica n'était pas une fille pour lui. Des éclats de rire provenant de la salle de bain lui arrachèrent un sourire. Au Diable sa belle-mère. Ce qui comptait le plus pour Jessica, c'était le bonheur de sa famille. Elle prépara le dîner et mit la table, retrouvant ainsi ses automatismes de mère et épouse. Ça lui faisait du bien. Elle se sentait bien. Alors qu'elle mélangeait la vinaigrette dans la salade, elle sentit le corps de Mike se coller dans son dos.

« Ton bras. » lui rappela-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas mon bras en écharpe qui va m'empêcher de câliner ma femme. » dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou. « Je suis désolé que ma mère soit aussi chiante avec toi. »

Il enroula son bras valide autour de sa taille, et déposa un baiser derrière son oreille.

« J'ai perdu tout espoir de plaire à ta mère le jour où on s'est fiancé. » dit Jessica. « On peut arrêter de parler d'elle ? »

Et ils cessèrent d'en parler tout le reste de la soirée. Après le dîner, Mike alla mettre son fils au lit, après qu'il eut passé cinq bonnes minutes dans les bras de sa mère. Jessica nettoya la cuisine, alla vérifier que la porte était bien verrouillée, puis, alla voir son fils. Mike était allongé avec lui, et lui lisait une histoire en prenant la voix des personnages de _Jack et le Haricot Magique._ Jessica les laissa entre homme et alla prendre sa douche, jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit rejointe par Mike, qui avait réussi à enlever ses vêtements malgré son bras en écharpe.

« Mais… » hoqueta-t-elle quand il la serra contre lui.

« J'ai besoin d'aide pour me savonner. » dit-il en lui mordillant le cou.

« Crétin ! » dit-elle, sans parvenir à retenir un rire.

Elle se retourna dans ses bras et l'embrassa. Elle lui lava les cheveux, le corps, tout en faisant attention à son bras blessé. Elle prit totalement soin de son mari jusqu'à ce qu'ils gagnent leur chambre.

« Faut que je dorme avec, en plus ? » se plaignit-il lorsque Jessica lui remit l'attelle.

« Arrête de te plaindre. » lui dit-elle. « Si tu veux retourner travailler rapidement, tu fais ce que je te dis, et puis c'est tout. Sinon, plus de sexe jusqu'à ce que je le décide. »

« Méchante ! » souffla-t-il.

Il s'allongea après qu'elle eut placé un coussin sous son bras.

« Voilà, ça t'aidera à garder ton bras correctement en place. » dit-elle, avant de lui donner un antalgique pour l'aider à dormir. « Mike, promets-moi de ne pas en abuser quand je ne serai pas avec toi. La dernière chose que souhaite, c'est que tu deviennes accro. »

« Je te le promets ! » lui dit-il, en portant sa main gauche à son visage. « Chérie, je sais que tu m'en veux pour aujourd'hui mais… »

« Je ne t'en veux pas. » le détrompa-t-elle. « J'avais la trouille, c'est tout. Je connais les risques de ton métier, et je ne t'ai jamais pris la tête chaque fois que tu étais blessé. C'est juste que je viens de rentrer, et je dois me réhabituer à ce que tu franchisses les urgences, blessé ou pire, à tout moment. »

« Viens t'allonger près de moi ! »

Jessica alla éteindre les lumières, fit le tour du lit, se glissa sous les draps et s'allongea contre son mari, qui l'entoura de son bras.

« Je ferai toujours attention ! » lui promit-il en l'embrassant sur le front.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Les deux prochains chapitres seront en partie consacré au premier rendez-vous entre Demetri et Bella... mais patience, vous le savez bien !

Je vous fais de gros bisous, et je vous dis à bientôt ^^

Aurélie !


	10. Chapitre 10

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Bien le bonjour cher(e)s ami(e)s lectreurs / lectrices,

Et je vous retrouve pour la suite, que j'ai récupéré cette semaine ^^ Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, en espérant que les deux couples mis en avant vous plaisent *-*

* * *

_Samedi 22 mai 2010 !_

Après avoir fini le lycée, c'était une évidence pour Leah que sa prochaine étape serait l'armée. Elle n'avait pas attendu d'obtenir son diplôme pour s'engager, et une fois son diplôme en poche, elle avait passé une dernière semaine avec sa famille avant de partir. Elle avait tout de suite montré son intérêt d'intégrer les Navy SEAL, comme l'a été son père avant de prendre retraite. L'entraînement avait été dur et rigoureux. Malgré la difficulté de la formation, elle n'avait rien lâché. Elle s'était battue becs et ongles pour figurer parmi les meilleurs, d'autant plus que les autres recrues potentielles ne la prenaient jamais au sérieux, parce qu'elle était une femme. Plus d'une fois, elle avait failli leur mettre un coup de poing dans la gueule pour leur montrer que la seule fille des recrues savait se battre, mais son père lui avait toujours dit de ne jamais répliquer de cette façon. Être une femme dans un univers cent pour cent masculin, c'était une partie d'échec qu'il fallait jouer avec la plus grande finesse. Heureusement pour Leah, la rencontre avec James Holden, jeune recrue de son âge, lui avait donné un allié, un ami, dans cette course. Ils avaient tous les deux finis premiers du classement à la fin de la formation, et le chef de leur ancienne unité n'avait pas réussi à départager entre les deux. Après de longues heures de discussion, ils avaient tous les deux étés enrôlé dans la même unité. Quand Leah avait quitté les SEAL, à la mort de son père, James l'avait suivi. Une amitié indéfectible était née entre eux pendant ces dix années militaires, qui s'était poursuivie à l'école de police, jusqu'à leur unité actuelle au sein de l'équipe des Renseignements* _[Oui, je pique le nom de l'équipe à Chicago P.D]._ Ils se connaissaient par cœur, et leur complicité était si grande que sur le terrain, ils n'avaient besoin que d'un regard pour se comprendre. Les rumeurs à leur sujet avaient beaucoup circulé, même à leur arrivée dans la police, mais l'indifférence qu'ils avaient montrés face à ces rumeurs avait fini par faire disparaitre les ragots. Si Leah n'avait pas appris à tempérer son impatience, elle aurait brisé des tas de nez et de mâchoire. Comme tous les matins depuis leur retour à la vie civile, Leah rejoignait James dans un parc pour courir, sauf quand ce dernier était en retard à cause d'une certaine rouquine avec qui il partageait sa vie depuis près de quinze ans. Ce matin-là, James lui posa un lapin tout en lui envoyant un texto qui disait qu'il avait une panne d'oreiller. Au lieu d'être en colère contre son meilleur ami, Leah se mit à rire et commença son footing sur son parcours habituel dans un parc près de la marina. Comme la majorité de ses collègues marines, elle était revenue de ses missions marquées par les nombreuses horreurs qu'elle avait vu dans les pays où son unité avait été posté des mois durant, et pendant les missions de sauvetages ou de traques qui pouvaient durer des jours, voire des semaines. Mais contrairement à ses frères et sœurs d'armes, Leah ne gardait pas tout pour elle. Avant la mort de son père, elle avait pris l'habitude de le retrouver à chaque retour de mission pour lui parler de ce qui l'avait marqué, et ça la libérait d'un poids qui ne l'empêchait pas de respirer, ou de dormir quelques heures. Quand elle a quitté l'armée, elle avait mis sa fierté de côté et était allée voir un psy chaque fois qu'elle en avait besoin, ce qui lui permettait d'avoir l'esprit clair dans des moments comme celui-ci. Courir lui faisait toujours du bien, car elle se vidait la tête de toutes les horreurs qu'elle avait pu voir dans le passé, ou qu'elle continuait à voir dans son métier de policier. Leah fit deux fois le tour de son parcours habituel, quand elle tomba sur quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, qui l'a fit stopper sa course. Et son cœur fit une chose qu'elle n'avait jamais connu auparavant. Il loupa un battement. Oh, elle avait déjà eu des amants par le passé, mais jamais elle n'avait ressenti un tel déferlement pour un homme. Et le fait qu'il soit plus jeune qu'elle de quelques années n'empêchait pas son cœur de battre à cent à l'heure. Elle ne l'avait vu que deux fois. A la caserne, le jour où elle avait rendu visite à son frère, et deux jours plus tôt, alors qu'elle était en mission sous couverture, et qu'il était au bar avec deux de ses amis. La façon dont il l'avait regardé quand elle était sortie du bar l'avait déstabilisé, même si elle n'avait rien montré.

Jacob Black connaissait Leah Clearwater par sa meilleure amie. Bella. Quand il lui rendait visite chez elle, il avait vu les photos que Bella avait dans son salon. Une photo, ce n'était pas vraiment suffisant pour connaitre une personne, ni pour en juger la vraie beauté, mais Jacob avait tout de suite flashé. Oui, au travers d'une photo. Alors quand elle était venue à la caserne, puis ce soir-là dans le bar... La façon dont elle était habillée n'avait pas laissé le jeune pompier indifférent. Il pensait souvent à elle. Un peu trop souvent, même. Conscient qu'elle était plus âgée – et sans doute plus expérimentée – que lui, Jacob tentera tout de même sa chance lorsqu'il recroiserait sa route. Chose qui arriva bien plus tôt que prévu. Alors qu'il courrait depuis plus de trente minutes, il stoppa sa course. Il tomba nez à nez avec Leah. Bon sang, elle était aussi sexy en jean qu'elle ne l'était dans sa tenue de sport.

« Lieutenant, quelle bonne surprise ! » dit-il, le souffle saccadé par sa course.

« Bonjour ! » dit Leah. « Euh… »

« Jacob ! » se présenta-t-il officiellement. Il s'approcha et lui tendit la main. « Jacob Black ! »

Elle lui serra la main en souriant.

« Leah ! » dit-elle à son tour. « Mais je suppose que vous le saviez ! »

« En effet ! » sourit-il. « Euh, je suis désolé pour l'autre soir, au bar. Si mes amis et moi avions su qu'une opération de police se préparait, jamais nous n'y serions venus. »

« Non, ce n'est rien. » le coupa Leah. « Vous ne pouviez pas savoir, mais il me semble que ma collègue vous ai suggérez de partir. »

« C'est vrai, mais les pompiers sont têtus. » dit-il en haussant les épaules.

« Oui, les flics sont pareils ! » dit-elle. « Alors, comment allez-vous ? J'ai entendu dire que vous avez eu une intervention difficile, hier. »

« Oui, mais tout va bien. Quelques blessés, notamment un de mes collègues, mais pas de morts. » expliqua-t-il.

« J'espère que votre ami s'en remettra. » dit Leah.

« Oh, ce n'est qu'une luxation de l'épaule. Il s'en remettra. » dit Jacob.

Son sourire était le plus beau qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Il essayait de ne pas trop fixer sa bouche, chose que remarqua Leah, qui ne dit rien pour autant. Elle trouvait fascinant la réaction du jeune homme face à elle. Elle n'était pourtant pas au sommet de sa féminité dans son legging treillis et son sweat à capuche gris sans manches. Jacob se racla la gorge et détourna le regard un instant pour rassembler ses esprits avant de regarder à nouveau Leah. Cette rencontre impromptue tombait à pic. Il fallait qu'il se jette à l'eau. C'était maintenant ou jamais. S'il ne le lui demandait pas maintenant, jamais il ne le ferait.

« Leah, je sais que l'on ne se connait pas vraiment et que ça peut vous paraître bizarre, étant donné que votre frère vient d'arriver dans la caserne où je travaille, et que vous êtes la sœur de ma meilleure amie mais, est-ce que vous accepteriez de dîner avec moi, un soir ? »

Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi nerveux. Il n'avait pas peur d'avoir un _non_ en guise de réponse, mais Leah lui plaisait vraiment. Il n'avait jamais été vraiment attiré par les femmes plus _« âgées »_ que lui, mais Leah était l'exception. La nervosité commençait à le gagner, jusqu'à ce que Leah ne finisse par répondre, en souriant.

« Oui, ce serait avec plaisir. »

« Super ! » dit-il, en cachant le soulagement qu'il ressenti. « Euh, je vais être de garde de 22H à 6h30 du matin à partir de la semaine prochaine alors… »

« On pourrait commencer par un café ? » suggéra Leah. « Et un p'tit-déj ? Je ne doute pas que mon frère vous prépare de bons plats… »

« Va pour le p'tit-déj et un café. » acquiesça Jacob. « On dit mardi ? »

« Mardi, c'est parfait. » dit Leah. « Je connais un endroit super, où ils servent les meilleurs pancakes. »

« Je suis impatient ! » dit Jacob.

« Moi aussi ! » dit Leah. « Alors, à mardi ! »

« A mardi ! »

Leah le dépassa, avant de se retourner et de l'appeler.

« On devrait se tutoyer, tu ne crois pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Si ça te convient, ça me convient aussi. » répondit-il. « Au fait, je n'ai pas ton numéro, pour l'adresse, pour mardi. »

« Je t'enverrais un texto ! » dit Leah.

« Tu n'as pas mon numéro. » s'amusa Jacob.

« Je suis flic, ne l'oublie pas ! » lui rappela-t-elle. « A mardi, Jacob ! »

Après lui avoir adressé un dernier sourire, elle lui tourna le dos et reprit son footing. C'était avec soulagement et une joie non feinte que Jacob reprit lui aussi son footing, avant de quitter le parcours pour aller à la caserne.

_18H - Fin de la garde !_

Demetri avait pris sa douche, afin d'être sûr de pouvoir passer chez lui mettre une tenue plus appropriée pour son rendez-vous. Il ferma son casier, enfila une veste en jean, puis, alors qu'il passa son sac de sport sur son épaule, des sifflements et des taquineries, qu'il avait attendu toute la journée, fusèrent dans les vestiaires.

« Mais c'est qu'il va enfin avoir son rencard avec la belle Bella, le coco ! » le charria Paul.

« Depuis le temps qu'il en rêve. » rappela Jared.

« Merci de le rappeler, mon Lieutenant ! » dit Demetri, avec un dédain qui ne trompa personne.

« T'as sorti le grand jeu ? » demanda Emmett. « Allez, dis-nous tout ! »

« Même pas en rêve ! » répondit Demetri, qui se dirigea vers la sortie. « A lundi, les commères ! »

Bien évidemment, tout ce qu'il obtint comme réponse fut des éclats de rire, mais il n'en fut pas le moins du monde vexé. D'autant plus qu'ils connaissaient, et appréciaient tous Bella. Et que sa mère était la secrétaire du Chef de la caserne. Demetri en était tombé des nues lorsqu'il l'avait découvert, mais Renée s'était contentée de sourire en apprenant que le pompier courtisait sa fille depuis des mois, sans succès. Etrangement, depuis que Bella avait accepté de dîner avec lui, il n'avait eu aucune réaction de la part de Renée. Peut-être cela arrivera-t-il si ça devenait sérieux, entre lui et Bella. En tout cas, il souhaitait avoir une relation avec Bella. Une relation sérieuse. Cette fille le hantait depuis le premier jour où il l'avait aperçu. Il se souvint qu'à son arrivé à la brigade, il avait déjà quelques années d'expérience derrière lui, une intervention difficile avait envoyé son frère Félix à l'hôpital. Une fois l'intervention terminée, ils étaient tous monté dans les camions, direction le Seattle Care pour prendre des nouvelles de l'état de Félix.

_Flashback !_

_Trois ans plus tôt !_

_Demetri était sur les nerfs. Quand le camion échelle se gara non loin des urgences, sur l'espace réservé aux pompiers, Demetri fut le premier à descendre du véhicule. Il se mit à marcher, puis à courir jusqu'à l'entrée de l'hôpital. Il y trouva son père, qui faisait les cent pas._

_« Papa ! »_

_Son père, le nouveau Capitaine de l'équipe des Renseignements du District 12, parlait avec une femme en blouse bleue marine._

_« Ça ne sera plus très long. » dit-elle d'une voix calme mais ferme. _

_« Ah, Demetri ! » dit son père, Marcus. « Tu n'as rien, fils ? »_

_« Non, moi ça va ! » dit Demetri. « Félix ? »_

_« L'infirmière en Chef vient de me dire qu'il était en train de passer un scanner. » dit Marcus._

_Les collègues de Demetri arrivèrent à leur tour, et ils durent tous attendre. Demetri faisait les cent pas, trop inquiet. Il n'était pas question qu'il perde son frère. Non, pas question de…_

_« Monsieur Volturi ? »_

_Et c'est là qu'il la vit. Des cheveux bruns attachés en un haut chignon, une blouse verte, un stéthoscope autour du cou, des grands yeux chocolat. Il fut totalement subjugué._

_« Appelez-moi Marcus ! » lui dit ce dernier._

_« Le Docteur Cullen est avec votre fils en ce moment, euh… » elle désigna Demetri._

_« C'est mon autre fils, Demetri. » dit Marcus, en faisant les présentations._

_« D'accord ! » sourit Bella. « Ce n'est pas à moi de vous le dire normalement, mais le Docteur Cullen m'a envoyé. Il a demandé une consultation en neuro suite au scanner de Félix. Il a un traumatisme crânien, et un œdème a commencé à se former au cerveau. Il va falloir qu'il reste à l'hôpital quelques jours le temps que ça se résorbe. »_

_« Bella… »_

_Le Capitaine Denali interrompit la conversation._

_« Bonjour, Capitaine ! » _

_« Va-t-il être opéré ? » demanda le chef de la brigade._

_« Je l'ignore. » répondit Bella, qui regardait tour à tour les trois hommes. « Je suis simplement venue pour vous informer des premiers résultats. Le Docteur Cullen viendra lui-même vous donner plus de détails quand il aura terminé l'examen complet de votre fils. »_

_« Bella… » L'infirmière en Chef s'approcha. « Un trauma arrive. Va épauler le Docteur Black. »_

_Fin du flashback !_

Après un dernier sourire de courage envers lui et son père, Demetri avait regardé Bella s'éloigner pour rejoindre la femme de Paul prendre un charge un adolescent blessé par balle. Il n'oublierait jamais ce qu'il avait ressenti quand elle avait posé ses yeux sur lui. D'une beauté renversante. Voilà ce qu'elle était, ce jour-là. Et elle l'était davantage chaque fois qu'il l'a croisé. Il aurait pu l'inviter à sortir dans les jours qui suivirent, mais il était arrivé à Seattle depuis à peine deux semaines, et il voulait avant tout se familiariser avec son nouveau lieu de vie. Il avait emménagé dans l'appartement qu'il habitait encore aujourd'hui, prit ses marques à la caserne, et tissé des liens – qui étaient devenus très solides – avec ses nouveaux équipiers. Oui, il avait attendu presque trois ans, mais sachant qu'il allait passer toute une soirée avec elle, _enfin_, il se dit qu'avoir attendu aussi longtemps en valait la peine. Il espérait, aussi, que ça durera. Il ferait tout pour, en tout cas. Arrivé chez lui, Demetri décida de prendre une autre douche, puis, se prépara. Ses cheveux blonds étaient assez courts, aussi, il se contenta de les sécher avec une serviette, et d'y passer ses doigts pour se coiffer. Il se vêtit d'un jean noir, d'un débardeur noir et d'une chemise bleu marine. Après s'être regardé dans la glace de son armoire, il retira sa chemise et son débardeur, et opta pour un t-shirt gris clair. Autant être à l'aise. Il avait pris Bella au mot quand elle lui a dit qu'elle n'était pas difficile. Même s'il voulait l'impressionner, il avait renoncé à un restaurant chic, et avait choisi un endroit plus cool. Plus détente. Il se força à se détendre lui-même en prenant une profonde inspiration. Il regarda sa montre. Il était dix-neuf heures. Plus que trente minutes. Bella habitait dans le centre-ville, contrairement à lui, alors il prit ses clés de voiture, vérifia qu'il avait tout ce qu'il fallait dans son portefeuille, qu'il mit dans la poche intérieure de sa veste puis, assuré que la batterie de son téléphone était pleinement chargée, il quitta son appartement.

_Appartement de Bella – Dix-neuf heures !_

A peine avait-elle mis les pieds chez elle, que Bella avait filé sous la douche en moins de deux. Une fois ses cheveux secs, elle les coiffa mais les laissa à l'air libre. Incertaine de la façon dont elle allait se coiffer pour son rendez-vous. Un autre sujet sur lequel elle était incertaine : sa tenue. S'il y avait bien une chose que Bella détestait par-dessus tout, c'était le shopping. Elle avait de beaux vêtements dans son armoire, mais elle n'était pas une dingue des fringues comme une certaine chirurgienne orthopédique de sa connaissance. Comment allait-elle s'habiller ? Pas en robe, ni en jupe, c'était sûr. Elle ne sortait les robes que pour les grandes occasions. Ok, son rendez-vous avec Demetri était une grande occasion, sachant que c'était son premier rendez-vous depuis plusieurs années, et même si elle voulait être jolie pour leur soirée, autant être à l'aise. Or, elle ne l'était pas le moins du monde en robe ou jupe. On frappa à la porte. Aussitôt, la panique s'empara d'elle quand elle se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas encore dix-neuf heures trente. _Merde_, se dit-elle. Elle alla à la porte et regarda à travers le judas. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, et ouvrit la porte.

« Tu aurais pu me prévenir que tu passerais. » dit Bella. « J'ai cru qu'il était en avance. »

« Et tu n'es pas prête ! » lui fit remarquer sa sœur.

« Sans déconner ? » railla Bella.

Elle tourna le dos à Leah, et retourna dans sa chambre, toujours sans la moindre idée de la façon dont elle allait s'habiller.

« Mais détends-toi ! » lui dit Leah, qui la rejoignit. « Où est-ce qu'il t'emmène ? »

« Aucune idée ! » dit Bella, en s'asseyant sur le rebord de son lit. « Je lui ai dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sortir le grand jeu, que je n'étais pas difficile. »

« Alors il faut que tu t'habilles façon détente, mais sexy. » dit Leah, qui commença à fouiner dans les affaires de sa sœur. « Tiens, commence par mettre ça. »

Elle lui lança un ensemble de sous-vêtement en dentelle noir. Bella leva les yeux au ciel mais alla dans la salle de bain pour enfiler les sous-vêtements. Remettant son peignoir, elle retourna dans la chambre, et Leah avait déjà sorti un très beau pantalon en lin blanc.

« Tu veux que je porte du lin ? » s'étonna Bella.

« Tu ne sais pas où il t'emmène. Le lin c'est à la fois classe et confortable. » exposa Leah. « Avec le bon haut, tu seras canon. »

« T'aurais pas passé du temps avec Alice, ces derniers temps ? » se moqua Bella.

« Rigole ma belle, mais moi je ne panique pas devant ma garde-robe quand j'ai un rendez-vous. » répliqua Leah, un sourire évident aux lèvres.

« Dit celle qui adore s'habiller comme un garçon manqué. » rétorqua Bella.

« En attendant, le garçon manqué a accepté un rencard avec un certain pompier de ta connaissance, ce matin. » dit Leah, avant de sortir un très joli haut cache-cœur bleu marine. « Tiens, ça ira très bien avec ton pantalon. »

« Minute papillon, le seul pompier célibataire de ma connaissance qui pourrait t'intéresser, c'est Jacob. » dit Bella. « Tu as invité Jacob ? Il est plus jeune que toi. »

« C'est plutôt lui qui m'a invité, et il est peut-être plus jeune que moi, je suis sûre qu'il a des talents cachés. » dit Leah, qui lui fit un clin d'œil. « Allez, habille-toi. Il reste vingt-minutes. »

Et elle sortit de la chambre en fermant la porte. Bella s'habilla, et en se regardant dans le miroir, concéda que la tenue lui allait parfaitement. C'était le comble. Leah avait passé dix ans dans l'armée, était flic depuis quatre ans, et elle s'était toujours habillée ou presque en jean ou autres, mais elle s'y connaissait mieux qu'elle en vêtements. Si ça ce n'était pas de l'ironie. N'étant pas fan des talons, Bella opta pour une paire de ballerine blanche. Enfin, elle sortit de la chambre. Leah s'était assise sur le canapé, et pianotait sur deux téléphones.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec mon téléphone ? » demanda Bella.

« J'enregistre le numéro de Jacob sur le mien. » répondit simplement Leah, en levant les yeux. « T'es fabuleuse. Le beau Demetri va te manger dans la main. »

« Rends-moi mon téléphone ! » dit Bella. Une fois qu'elle l'eut récupéré : « Merci ! Dix minutes. Je stresse, Lee. C'est mon premier rendez-vous depuis des lustres. Pourquoi il a attendu trois ans avant de me demander de sortir avec lui ? »

« Pourquoi tu l'as laissé poiroter pendant trois mois ? » demanda Leah. « Ok, il s'est décidé au bout de trois ans, mais il était nouveau en ville. Je te rappelle que quand vous vous êtes rencontré, son frère était à l'hosto. »

Bella le savait. Elle soupira et alla s'asseoir à côté de Leah.

« J'ai peur, Lee. » avoua-t-elle. « Et si je n'étais pas prête ? »

« Mais tu es prête. » la rassura Leah. « Ecoute, Demetri n'est pas ton connard d'ex, ok ? Andrew était un enfoiré de première qui s'est mal comporté, et c'est ce comportement qui l'a forcé à quitter Seattle. Respire un bon coup, et détends-toi. Tout va bien se passer. Et puis je suis là pour toi, tu le sais. Si Demetri se manque, qu'il soit le fils de mon patron ou pas, je lui mets la raclée de sa vie. »

Elle n'était pas sérieuse, Bella le savait. Enfin, elle l'était à moitié, mais cela suffit à la faire sourire.

« Il te plaît ? » lui demanda Leah.

« Oui ! » répondit Bella, sans réfléchir une seule seconde. « Il est assez tenace. »

« C'est un trait de famille. Marcus est pareil. » dit Leah. « C'est ce qui fait de lui un excellent capitaine. »

« Et puis, tu aurais dû le voir le soir où je suis allée à la caserne pour m'excuser de l'avoir fait attendre. Il m'a dit d'être honnête si je n'étais pas intéressé. » dit Bella. « Il est trop gentil, et ça me rend dingue. Ça cache forcément quelque chose. »

« Il est juste bien élevé. » s'amusa Leah.

_Toc toc !_

Bella regarda l'heure sur son téléphone. _19H30 !_ Elle prit une profonde respiration, se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la porte, mais fit volte-face vers Leah, qui n'avait pas bougé d'un poil.

« Mes cheveux, est-ce que je les attache ou bien… »

« T'es très bien comme ça, et tes cheveux aussi alors arrête de chercher des excuses pour ne pas y aller, et va ouvrir cette porte. » lui ordonna Leah.

La porte. Oui, il fallait qu'elle ouvre la porte. Elle vérifia à travers le judas qu'il s'agissait bien de Demetri, puis, ouvrit la porte…

* * *

Je vous entends déjà... Mais où est la suite ? Et bien il vous faudra attendre le prochain chapitre, qui sera bien entièrement consacré au 1er rencard de Demetri & Bella.

A très vite !

Aurélie !

P.S : Merci de votre patience et de votre fidélité !


	11. Chapitre 11

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Hey mes fidèles,

Voici enfin le rendez-vous, le 1er, entre Demetri et Bella. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et de lire attentivement ma petite note à la fin.

* * *

_Samedi 22 mai 2010 !_

Le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit fut _wow _!

« Salut ! » sourit Bella.

« Salut ! » souffla Demetri. « Tu es, wow ! »

« Merci ! » dit Bella. « Tu es très élégant toi aussi. Ça change de l'uniforme. »

« Oui, c'est aussi ce que je me disais pour toi. » dit-il. « Euh, tiens. C'est pour toi ! »

Il lui offrit une très belle rose rouge.

« Je ne savais pas si t'aimais les fleurs ou non, alors j'ai préféré ne pas prendre de risque. » expliqua-t-il.

« Merci, elle est très jolie. » dit Bella en souriant. Elle prit la rose dans sa main, et s'écarta pour laisser entrer Demetri. « Ma sœur est là et… »

« Et elle s'en allait ! » dit Leah, en se levant du canapé. « Demetri, je vais te dire ce que j'ai dit à Bella tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas parce que t'es le fils de mon chef que ça m'empêchera de te botter le cul si tu te comportes comme un connard fini avec elle. »

« Je ne l'oublierais pas ! » acquiesça Demetri, avec sérieux.

« Bon, et bien bonne soirée les amoureux ! » sourit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. Avant de sortir, elle se retourna avec sérieux, mais non sans cacher un sourire, et leur dit : « Et on ne couche pas le premier soir ! »

« Merci, maman ! » ironisa Bella.

Leah s'en alla et ferma la porte derrière elle. Bella nota dans un coin de sa tête de tuer sa sœur le lendemain, quand elle la verrait pour le brunch hebdomadaire familial, qui avait lieu tous les dimanches chez Sue et Charlie.

« C'était… euh… » hésita Bella.

« Gênant ? » suggéra Demetri. « Oui, je sais. »

Bella se mordit la lèvre. Coucher avec Demetri ? Oh non, enfin si, mais pas ce soir. Il était vraiment sexy dans son jean, son t-shirt et sa veste. Une veste en jean qui lui allait à merveille. Et ses cheveux… Bella sortit de ses pensées déplacées et se racla la gorge.

« Je prends ma veste, et on peut y aller. » dit-elle en allant dans sa chambre.

Elle n'attendit pas le _ok_ de Demetri qu'elle était déjà dans sa chambre. Là, elle souffla un bon coup et posa la rose sur sa table de nuit. Elle s'empara d'une veste blanche, assortit à son pantalon, puis, son sac à main qui contenait les clés de chez elle, et son portefeuille. Mince, elle ne s'était pas maquillée. Vu l'heure, elle n'avait pas le temps. Tant pis ! Elle retourna auprès de Demetri, qui regardait les photos disposées dans sa bibliothèque.

« Je suis prête ! » dit-elle, attirant l'attention du jeune homme sur elle. « Enfin, si on oublie le fait que je n'ai pas eu le temps de me maquiller. »

« Tu n'es pas obligé d'en faire des caisses avec moi, Bella. » la rassura-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle. « Tu es très jolie, au naturel. D'ailleurs, je te préfère comme ça. »

Bella se mordit l'intérieure de la joue pour ne pas trahir l'effet que les paroles de Demetri avaient sur elle. Ils sortirent de l'appartement, prirent l'ascenseur, puis, montèrent dans la voiture de Demetri. Un SUV Jaguar de couleur grise. En parfait gentleman, Demetri ouvrit la portière à Bella, du côté passager, et la referma quand elle fut installée.

« Bon… » dit-il en s'installant derrière le volant. « Je n'ai eu que deux jours pour préparer cette soirée, alors je t'emmène dans un endroit sans prise de tête, mais on y mange bien. »

« Je suis sûre que ce sera très bien. » le rassura Bella. « C'est moi qui suis stressée, ou c'est toi ? »

« On l'est tous les deux, faut croire ! » dit-il. « Allez, on va être en retard ! »

Il boucla sa ceinture, imité par Bella, et démarra. Durant tout le trajet, qui dura une dizaine de minutes, ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Quand Demetri se gara, il sortit le premier de la voiture, et fit le tour en accélérant le pas pour lui ouvrit la portière.

« Tu es d'une galanterie déroutante. » avoua-t-elle, en glissant sa main dans la sienne pour sortir de la voiture.

« Il va falloir t'y habituer. » lui dit-il.

Il appuya sur un bouton de sa clé de voiture, et les portières se verrouillèrent.

« Pendant combien de temps ? » demanda Bella.

Entrelaçant leurs doigts, Demetri la regarda droit dans les yeux et lui dit :

« Bella, je ne suis pas le genre de gars qui fait de beaux discours uniquement pour obtenir ce qu'il veut, pour ensuite se comporter comme un abruti. Je n'ai pas été élevé de cette façon, et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer. On va aller dîner, et passer une bonne soirée. Ensuite, on ira se promener sur la marina et, en espérant que tout se soit bien passé, je me pencherais vers toi et je t'embrasserais. »

Tout en énumérant le programme de la soirée, il se rapprochait d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs corps ne soit séparé que par un infime espace. Bella sentit ses joues s'échauffer et son cœur s'emballer. Demetri devait avoir conscience de l'effet qu'il lui procurait, mais à croire que ça ne lui faisait rien. Si seulement elle savait… Il était tellement près d'elle qu'il devait se retenir pour ne pas la plaquer contre sa voiture et l'embrasser, là tout de suite. Oh, il l'embrasserait, parce qu'il allait faire en sorte que ce premier rendez-vous ne soit pas le dernier. Jamais de sa vie il n'avait rencontré une fille, une femme, qui le déroutait et le fascinait en même temps. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait eu un passif difficile. Il voulait qu'elle lui en parle, mais il n'allait certainement pas lui mettre la pression.

« Si tu savais comme je me retiens de te plaquer contre ma voiture, et de t'embrasser devant tout le monde. » avoua-t-il.

Bella gloussa comme une collégienne face à son premier petit copain. Baissant la tête, elle la posa contre l'épaule de Demetri, qui l'embrassa quelque part entre ses cheveux et son front.

« Allons-y avant que je ne perde mon self-control. »

Il s'écarta, mais ne lâcha pas la main de Bella. Le restaurant où Demetri l'avait emmené était le meilleur restaurant mexicain de la ville. Bella y était déjà venu avec ses collègues de travail pour une soirée entre filles.

« Tu connais ? » lui demanda Demetri, quand il la vit sourire.

« Oui, je suis déjà venue. » répondit-elle, alors qu'ils entraient.

« C'est un bon point pour moi ? » voulut-il savoir.

« Oui, ça se pourrait ! » sourit-elle.

Oubliant sa timidité, et parce qu'elle en mourrait d'envie, Bella se pencha et l'embrassa… sur la joue.

_« Ça va être encore plus difficile que je le pensais. » se dit-il._

Maintenant qu'il avait senti la douceur de sa bouche sur sa peau, il voulait en goûter la saveur. Prenant sur lui, il demanda une table pour deux personnes. Ils furent conduits à une table pour deux, puis, on leur demanda ce qu'ils désiraient boire. Demetri commanda une bière, et à sa grande surprise, Bella aussi.

« Quoi ? Tu as l'air surpris. »

« J'avoue ! » dit-il.

« C'est rare mais, il m'arrive d'en prendre une de temps en temps, mais jamais sans excès. » lui dit-elle.

« Rassure-toi, je ne suis pas non plus un gros buveur. » dit-il, en enlevant sa veste. « Je continuerais à l'eau ou au soda. »

Bella hocha la tête, incertaine du degré sonore de sa voix. Le t-shirt que portait Demetri mettait ses biceps en valeur. Ils étaient… waouh.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Hum ? » fit-elle en détournant le regard de ses bras.

« Tu es toute rouge. » lui fit-il remarquer.

« Oh euh, il fait chaud. » mentit-elle.

Elle enleva sa propre veste, qu'elle posa à côté d'elle avec son sac, entre elle et le mur. C'est vrai qu'il faisait chaud, mais Demetri était un homme plus que séduisant, et son long célibat n'arrangeait pas son malaise. La serveuse revint vers eux avec leurs bières. Quand elle s'éloigna, Demetri prit sa bouteille et la leva à peine.

« A notre premier rendez-vous ! » dit-il.

Bella l'imita, mais ne dit rien. Pour l'instant !

« J'espère que ce ne sera pas le dernier. » dit Demetri. « Mais cette fois, tu ne me feras pas attendre trois mois. »

Elle eut envie de rire, mais à la place, elle rougit davantage. _Trois mois !_ N'importe quel homme aurait abandonné en l'absence de réponse clair. Pas Demetri. Il avait persisté sans se montrer trop lourd, ni menaçant. Il avait joué avec elle, dans le bon sens du terme. Il l'avait séduite. Elle pouvait se l'avouer maintenant. Elle avait été séduite un peu plus chaque fois qu'il la courtisait, même au beau milieu des urgences. Une chose qui lui avait souvent valu les railleries de ses collègues.

« Promis ! » finit-elle par dire avant de trinquer avec lui.

Ils burent une gorgée de bière, quand la serveuse revint avec les menus, après leur avoir déposé un bol de chips et un autre de guacamole.

« Je vais prendre des tacos de poulet ! » dit-elle, sans prendre la peine de réfléchir.

« Pareil ! » dit Demetri.

La serveuse reprit donc les menus et s'éloigna après avoir noté leurs commandes.

« C'était la commande la plus rapide que j'ai jamais passé. » plaisanta-t-il.

« Tu aurais pu prendre le temps de consulter le menu, tu sais ? » lui dit-elle.

« Pourquoi perdre du temps alors que ce temps, je peux le passer à parler avec une jolie fille ? » dit-il, un sourire séducteur aux lèvres.

Un sourire qui fit mouche. Bella déglutit péniblement. Elle attrapa sa bouteille de bière et avala une longue gorgée. Il jouait avec ses émotions, elle le voyait bien. Peut-être devait-elle faire pareil, mais elle n'était pas douée pour séduire. Il fallait changer de sujet, avant qu'elle ne se consume sur place.

« Alors, comment ça se passe depuis que vous avez un pompier en moins ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pour l'instant ça va, on n'a pas eu de grosses interventions depuis l'incendie dans l'entrepôt, mais le calme ne dure jamais bien longtemps. » dit-il. « Tu dois connaitre ça, aux urgences. »

Elle ne le détrompa pas.

« Comment s'en sort mon p'tit frère ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Mieux que la plupart d'entre nous quand on était de simple stagiaire. » répondit-il. « Paul le taquine parfois. »

« Paul est un emmerdeur. » dit Bella, sans méchanceté aucune.

« Oui ! » acquiesça Demetri. « Mais un emmerdeur doué dans ce qu'il fait. L'autre jour, on avait une séance d'entraînement dans notre salle de sport, et il s'est _« battu » _contre Seth. »

Demetri avait bien mimé les guillemets pour ne pas qu'il y ait d'ambiguïté sur le sens de ses mots.

« Il a tenu cinq bonnes minutes avant que Paul ne le mette au tapis, mais Jared a compris que Seth retenait ses coups. » continua Demetri. « Il le lui a fait remarquer, et le premier coup que Paul a porté ensuite, fut le dernier. Il s'est retrouvé au tapis tellement vite qu'on était tous bouche bée. Aucune de nous ne s'était attendus à ça. »

« Seth n'aime pas faire de zèle. » dit Bella. « Jared a dû le forcer, non ? »

« Pas vraiment. Il lui a simplement dit d'arrêter de se retenir. » dit Demetri. « Ton frère a un énorme potentiel. »

« Il s'entraîne depuis qu'il sait qu'il veut devenir pompier. » dit Bella.

Tout en parlant, ils grignotaient les chips que la serveuse leur avait apporter, les trempant dans le guacamole de temps en temps.

« Et le Krav Maga ? » demanda Demetri. « C'est ce qu'il a dit qu'il pratiquait. »

« Leah lui a appris quelques techniques avant de partir pour l'armée. Seth a continué avec le même prof qu'elle a eu. » répondit-elle.

« Et toi, tu connais des techniques ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix trop sensuelle.

« Peut-être ! » dit Bella, d'une voix qu'elle-même ne reconnut pas. Douce mais légèrement aguicheuse. « Méfie-toi, on ne sait jamais ! »

« Je suis prêt à prendre le risque ! » dit-il, en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

La serveuse revint avec leur plat.

« Je vous ressers ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant leurs bouteilles de bière vide.

« Non merci, je vais plutôt continuer à l'eau. » dit Bella.

« Pareil ! » dit Demetri. « Je suis son chauffeur. »

« Elle en a de la chance ! » lui sourit-elle.

Elle débarrassa les deux bouteilles vides et s'en alla.

« T'as vu, elle a dit que t'avais de la chance. » dit Demetri.

« Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire. »

Et la revoilà qui flirtait. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'avoir ce genre de répartit. Demetri n'avait pas l'air de s'en plaindre. Ils mangèrent leurs tacos sans cesser de discuter de leur vie, à la caserne pour lui, à l'hôpital pour elle. Il lui parla de sa famille plus en détails, de la décision de son père de venir s'installer aux Etats-Unis après la mort de son épouse.

« Tu ne ressens pas le besoin de te recueillir, de temps en temps ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

« Elle ne voulait pas être enterré. » expliqua-t-il. « Elle voulait que mon père disperse ses cendres à la montagne, alors on a fait une randonnée jusqu'au Mont Lafayette. Elle nous a demandé de toujours rester ensemble, et c'est ce qu'on a fait.

« Ton père n'a jamais refait sa vie ? » voulut-elle savoir.

« Non, et je ne pense pas qu'il puisse y arriver un jour. » lui confia Demetri. « Il n'aimera jamais d'autres femmes que ma mère, alors il se concentre sur son travail. Et sur Félix et moi. Chez les Volturi, quand on aime la femme avec qui on a décidé de faire sa vie, c'est pour la vie. »

« J'aime cette philosophie. » sourit Bella. Elle passa sa main par-dessus la table, et la posa sur celle de Demetri, qu'elle serra délicatement. « Je suis sincèrement désolée pour ta mère. »

« Elle t'aurait adoré ! » lui dit-il. « Et elle t'aurait très certainement encouragé à me faire poireauter encore plus longtemps. Elle a fait attendre mon père un an avant d'accepter de sortir avec lui. »

« Un an ? » répéta-t-elle. « Tu me fais marcher ? »

« Je te jure que non ! » dit-il. « Et Heïdi, elle est arrivée dans notre lycée en dernière année. Félix a flashé d'entrée de jeu, et elle l'a fait attendre six mois. Elle lui a dit que si elle lui plaisait vraiment, il fallait le lui prouver. Deux jours avant la Saint-Valentin, il lui a fait un discours en plein cours de sport. Il l'a invité au restaurant, lui disant qu'il avait déjà réservé depuis des semaines pour cette soirée, et que cette fois il n'accepterait pas de _non_. Elle l'avait assez fait attendre, et il était prêt à se mettre à genoux devant toute leur classe et leur prof pour qu'elle accepte. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a répondu ? » demanda Bella.

« Rien ! » dit Demetri, un sourire en coin. « Elle l'a laissé mariner une bonne minute avant de l'embrasser devant tout le monde. Je ne te raconte pas l'état dans lequel il était quand on est rentré à la maison. »

Bella se mit à rire, et voulut ramener ses cheveux en arrière quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle tenait toujours la main de Demetri. Le rire mourut dans sa gorge, surtout que Demetri se mit à caresser sa peau du bout du pouce. A contrecœur, il mit fin à la magie de l'instant et retira sa main. Il but une longue gorgée d'eau pour tenter de se reprendre. Bella fut aussi désappointé que lui. Elle se racla la gorge avant de dire :

« Tu as quand même attendu trois ans avant de m'inviter à sortir. »

L'air taquin qu'elle afficha le rassura. Elle n'était pas fâchée qu'il ait rompu le contact de leur main.

« Je voulais prendre mes marques, et essayer d'apprendre des choses sur toi tout en restant à bonne distance. » dit-il. « Mais crois-moi, chaque fois que je venais aux urgences et que je te voyais dans ta blouse avec ton petit chignon serré sur la tête… »

Il garda la bouche ouverte et écarquilla les yeux, ce qui fit rire Bella.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me fais de l'effet dans ta tenue de boulot. » lui dit-il.

« C'est juste le fantasme de l'infirmière. » lui dit-elle.

« Oh non ! » la contredit-il. « C'est juste l'effet Bella, c'est tout simple. Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point tu es magnifique. »

_« Désirez-vous autre chose ? »_

Demetri ne quittait pas Bella des yeux, malgré l'irruption de la serveuse. Cette fille avait le chic pour arriver pile quand il ne fallait pas. Quand il vit que Bella ne répondit pas à la serveuse, il se contenta de demander l'addition, qu'il paya intégralement. Une fois qu'il eut récupéré sa carte bleue, il se leva, remit sa veste et tendit la main à Bella.

« On va faire un tour ? »

Bella hocha la tête. Elle récupéra son sac à main et sa veste, puis, glissa sa main dans celle de Demetri et se leva. A nouveau, leurs corps se retrouvèrent trop proche pour leur propre bien, mais une fois encore, Demetri fit preuve d'un grand self-control. Il quitta le restaurant avec Bella, et il les conduisit jusqu'à la marina où ils marchèrent main dans la main le long de la baie. Bella était devenu bien trop accro à son touché. Elle était célibataire depuis bien trop longtemps, s'étant juré de ne plus donner sa chance à un homme sans qu'il n'en vaille vraiment la peine. Au final, Demetri avait bien fait d'attendre tout ce temps avant de l'inviter, la première fois. Elle avait aussi pu le connaitre à distance, et elle devait l'admettre, elle adorait leurs échanges. Lui, la draguant, elle répondant tout en restant évasive.

« Bella ? »

« Hum ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligé de m'en parler, mais ça me travaille depuis mercredi. » dit-il. « Tu avais dit que tu as eu une mauvaise expérience dans le passé, enfin pas en ces termes mais… »

« Ouais ! » souffla-t-elle. Elle lui lâcha la main et referma ses bras autour d'elle, comme pour se protéger. « Je suis sorti avec un garçon pendant mes études d'infirmière. Je l'aimais vraiment bien, mais ce n'était qu'un baratineur et je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard. »

« Il t'a… » Demetri déglutit. « Pitié, dis-moi qu'il n'a pas fait la chose horrible à laquelle je pense parce que… »

« Non, rassure-toi ! » Elle lui prit la main et attendit qu'il se détende. « J'ai seulement été trop naïve. Après ça, je me suis promis de ne plus jamais faire confiance à un garçon et de me concentrer uniquement sur mon travail, et tu es arrivé dans ma vie. Je suis contente que tu n'aies pas lâché l'affaire. »

_Tu es arrivé dans ma vie… Je suis contente que tu n'aies pas lâché l'affaire…_ Ces mots le frappèrent en plein cœur. Demetri avait conscience de l'étendue de ses sentiments pour Bella, il lui avait même confié que quand un Volturi trouvait la femme de sa vie, il faisait tout pour la conquérir. Et là, Bella venait de lui avouer qu'elle était _heureuse_ de sa persévérance. Il s'arrêta de marcher, sans lâcher la main de Bella, l'obligeant ainsi à s'arrêter. Quand il plongea son regard dans le sien, il ne fut pas juste subjugué, mais totalement envahit d'un sentiment de plénitude jamais ressenti jusque-là. Bella était faite pour lui. Il le savait, maintenant. Ce n'était pas seulement un moment de simple flottement et d'intérêt passager. Il se voyait totalement faire sa vie avec Bella. Elle était belle, indépendante, et avait un fort caractère. Malgré sa timidité, elle avait flirté avec lui ces trois derniers mois, et pendant le dîner. S'en était-elle rendu compte ? Peut-être. Peut-être pas. Mais quoiqu'il en soit, il savait. Avec une douceur infinie, et une détermination dans le regard qui n'échappa pas à Bella, Demetri ferma la distance de leurs corps, prit sa joue en coupe de sa main libre, et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Comme il avait dit qu'il le ferait. Le soulagement fut total. Bella n'eut aucun mouvement de recul, bien au contraire. Elle s'agrippa au revers de sa veste tout en lui rendant son baiser. Un baiser doux, sans la moindre pression.

« Je t'avais dit que je t'embrasserais. » murmura-t-il contre ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Parce que je ne veux pas me montrer trop affamé. » dit-il, un sourire en coin. « Je rêve de t'embrasser depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu. »

« Alors que ton frère était hospitalisé ? » s'étonna-t-elle, avant d'ajouter, taquine : « C'est toi qui as dû te recevoir un coup sur la tête ce jour-là. »

« Complètement, puisque j'étais obnubilé par toi. » dit-il en prenant son visage en coupe de ses deux mains. « Tu étais tellement belle, et la façon dont tu m'as souri… »

« C'est sûrement l'effet de la blouse. » sourit-elle.

« Ouais, sûrement ! » souffla-t-il, avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Cette fois, le baiser se fit plus pressant. Plus avide. Il caressa l'entrée de sa bouche avec sa langue. Bella émit un hoquet de surprise, et il en profita sans qu'elle ne s'en plaigne, pour l'embrasser pleinement. Ils furent tous les deux parcourus par une décharge électrique qui les amena à raffermir la prise qu'ils avaient sur l'autre. Demetri fourragea ses mains dans ses longs cheveux bruns. Bella l'encercla de ses bras, posant ses mains à plat dans son dos pour le maintenir contre elle. A bout de souffle, ils mirent fin au baiser.

« Bella, si après ça tu me dis que je dois encore te courir après… »

« Non, rassure-toi ! » dit-elle, en se blottissant contre lui.

Elle enfouit son visage dans le creux de son cou, tandis qu'il refermait ses bras autour d'elle.

« Bella, est-ce que ça veut dire que t'es ma petite amie, maintenant ? »

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, elle se mit à rire avant de s'écarter pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Oui, mais il ne faut pas que tu oublies que mon père, mon beau-père et ma sœur sont flics. » lui dit-elle. « Que ma mère travaille directement pour ton Capitaine, et que mon meilleur ami travaille avec toi. »

« Sans compter que tous mes potes de la caserne me feront la peau si je te fais du mal, je sais. » dit-il, avant de devenir sérieux. « Jamais je ne te ferais souffrir, Bella, mais je veux qu'on soit toujours honnête l'un envers l'autre. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'en faire pour ça. » le rassura-t-elle. « Mais je ne veux aucune pression pour… enfin, tu sais pour… euh… »

Et elle se mit à rougir. Demetri n'eut pas besoin de plus de détails pour comprendre de quoi elle voulait parler.

« Bella, j'ai attendu presque trois ans avant de te demander de sortir avec moi, et tu as accepté après trois mois à me faire languir. Crois-moi, je suis prêt à attendre aussi longtemps que tu voudras. » assura-t-il. « Du moment que je peux faire ça… » Il l'embrassa sur les lèvres. « Et ça… » Il l'embrassa sur la joue. « Et ça… » Sa voix devenait de plus en plus basse à mesure qu'il s'approchait dans son cou pour y déposer un baiser. « Et encore ça… »

« Je crois que j'ai compris. » haleta-t-elle, alors qu'il embrassait le creux de sa gorge. « Oui, t'auras le droit de faire ça, mais en privé. »

« C'est encore mieux. » dit-il.

Après un énième baiser, ils décidèrent de rebrousser chemin pour retourner à la voiture. Demetri conduisit jusqu'à chez Bella et, profitant de la fluidité de la circulation pour lui prendre la main tout du long. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à son appartement.

« Merci ! » dit-elle en se retournant vers lui, après avoir déverrouillé sa porte. « J'ai passé une super soirée. »

« De ri… hum ! »

Elle venait de le couper d'un baiser. Posant ses mains sur sa taille, il la plaqua doucement contre sa porte.

« Bella, rentre vite chez toi avant que je ne dérape. » lui dit-il. « Et ne t'avise surtout pas de me demander si je veux rentrer une minute, parce que je ne ressortirais pas avant demain matin je te le garantis. Même si ça veut seulement dire passer la nuit à te tenir dans mes bras. » Il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa. « Je t'appelle demain vers seize heures. Je brunch avec mon père et mon frère. Oui je sais, ça fait fille de dire _je brunch_. »

« Mais non ! » gloussa-t-elle. « C'est très mignon ! »

« Fous-toi de moi ! » dit-il en l'embrassant. « Hum, allez, ça suffit pour ce soir. Plus de bisous ou je ne réponds plus de mes actes. »

Mais il l'embrassa encore une fois, jusqu'à ce que Bella n'ouvre la porte de son appartement et ne pousse Demetri pour mettre de la distance entre eux. Elle fit un pas en arrière sans le lâcher du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne referme la porte. Curieuse, elle regarda à travers le judas, et il était encore là, les mains de part et d'autre de la porte. Bella ouvrit, pour l'embrasser une dernière fois.

« Va-t'en ! » lui dit-elle. « Tu n'auras qu'à passer me voir demain, je t'enverrais un message ! »

« Promis ? » demanda-t-il contre sa bouche.

« Oui ! Maintenant, va t'en ! »

« Un dernier pour la route ! » dit-il en prenant son menton dans une main pour lui donner un baiser appuyé. « Ce que je peux aimer t'embrasser. »

Quand il finit par s'en aller, Bella attendit que les portes métalliques de l'ascenseur ne se referment sur lui pour fermer à clé sa porte. Sans allumer la moindre lumière, elle alla dans sa chambre, et se laissa tomber sur son matelas. Jamais de sa vie elle n'avait passé une aussi belle soirée. Demetri s'était montré plus charmant qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Un parfait gentleman qui n'avait, en aucune façon, chercher à profiter d'elle. Et puis la manière dont il la couvait du regard. Aucun garçon ne l'a jamais regardé de la même manière que lui. Elle n'avait jamais été embrassé avec autant de douceur et de passion. Bella se surpris à se demander comment ce serait de faire l'amour avec lui, de se laisser caresser par cet homme si gentil, si séduisant. Au petit matin, après une nuit à avoir rêvé d'un bel Italien aux yeux bleus et à la bouche sensuelle et délicieuse, Bella ouvrit les yeux, qui se posèrent sur la rose qu'elle avait laissé sur sa table de nuit. A sa vue, un sourire se dessina sur son visage, et les souvenirs de la soirée passé en compagnie de Demetri la remplirent d'un enthousiasme nouveau. Finalement, tous les garçons n'étaient pas des causes perdues. Elle en avait eu la preuve avec son _petit ami_, la veille. Son téléphone se mit à vibrer sur sa table de nuit, et elle y découvrit un message qui lui fit s'envoler tous les doutes qu'elle a pu nourrir quant à cette plausible histoire d'amour. Elle allait lui donner une chance. Leur donner une chance.

* * *

Je tiens à clarifier une chose qu'une de vous m'a dite en review... Je n'ai pas l'intention de mettre Edward et Bella ensemble. Premièrement, ça n'aurait aucun sens alors qu'il n'y a aucun sentiment entre eux dans mon histoire. Deuxièmement, je ne vais pas briser une famille juste parce que cette personne veut à tout prix les voir ensemble. Et troisièmement, je n'écris plus de Edward / Bella depuis longtemps. Je n'arrive plus à écrire sur ce couple malgré que que ma première histoire Twilight en fut une. J'ai évolué depuis mes débuts en tant qu'autrice, et j'ai suis tombé amoureuse des couples que Bella forme avec Jasper, Paul, Alec ou encore Demetri, à travers mes yeux.

Voilà, c'était juste pour une mise au point. J'espère que le chapitre a plu. Je n'en ai plus que 2 de prêts, parce que je suis en train d'écrire une autre fanfiction Twilight sur laquelle je suis très concentré, mais rassurez-vous. Vous ne serez pas en attente très longtemps.

A la semaine prochaine... Peut-être !

Bizzz !

Aurélie !


	12. Chapitre 12

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Hello,

Je vous retrouve pour un chapitre à la fois détente et de révélations.

Bonne lecture *-*

* * *

_Dimanche 23 mai 2010 !_

Bella n'aimait pas l'expression _être sur un petit nuage_. Ça faisait trop fleur bleue, et un peu nunuche à son goût. Peut-être avait-elle passé trop de temps en compagnie de Leah, allez savoir. A son réveil, le lendemain de son premier rendez-vous depuis des lustres, elle avait un sourire évident. Elle avait passé la matinée à préparer des gâteaux – cheesecake, brownie et tartes aux pommes – avant de se préparer pour le brunch familial qui avait lieu tous les dimanches dans la maison de son père. Oh, elle savait parfaitement que son rendez-vous avec Demetri allait susciter un interrogatoire poussé. Après tout, son père, son beau-père et sa sœur étaient flics. Les interrogatoires, ils connaissaient, mais Bella haussa les épaules en soupirant de résignation quand elle descendit de la voiture. De toute façon ce n'était jamais malveillant. Le brunch allait être animé, mais elle avait une carte en main, si jamais sa sœur poussait le bouchon un peu trop loin. Encore une fois, ce serait un bon moyen de rire avec bienveillance. Elle ne prit pas la peine de frapper, et entra en annonçant sa présence.

_« Dans la cuisine, ma chérie ! »_

Posant le sac qui contenait les gâteaux, doucement au sol, elle enleva sa veste qu'elle pendit au porte-manteau des invités à l'entrée, avec son sac à main. Elle récupéra son téléphone, reprit le sac de pâtisseries et gagna la cuisine, où sa belle-mère Sue, disposait dans un grand plat, des œufs brouillés. L'odeur fit saliver Bella. Elle sortit les gâteaux du sac, les posant sur un morceau de table vide à son effet.

« Tout ça m'a l'air très bon. » lui dit Sue.

Ensemble, elles mirent le cheesecake et la tarte aux pommes dans le réfrigérateur. Bella coupa ensuite le brownie avant de recouvrir le plat. Les gâteaux seront pour le dessert, mais le brownie sera meilleur s'il n'était pas froid. Elle aida Sue à apporter les plateaux d'œufs brouillés, de salades composées et d'une montagne de crêpes sur la terrasse, où une grande table avait été dressé. Bella embrassa sa mère, son beau-père, son frère, sa sœur et son père, qui était préposé aux grillades avec Phil.

« On n'attendait plus que toi. » lui dit ce dernier, en levant son verre de mimosa.

« Et moi je meurs de faim. » avoua Bella, faisant rire son père.

« Bella, tu veux un mimosa ? » lui demanda sa mère, depuis le bar extérieur.

« Euh, oui, mais ne force pas sur le champagne, s'il te plaît ! » répondit Bella.

« Où est le brownie ? » demanda Seth, dont l'impatience était plus qu'évident.

« Euh, dans la cuisine. » répondit Bella. « Mais c'est… » Seth disparu comme l'éclair dans la maison. « … pour plus tard. »

« Tu sais que c'est une très mauvaise idée de mettre de la distance entre Seth et un brownie aux chocolats. » lui rappela Leah.

Belle aurait dû s'en souvenir. Seth revint avec le plateau sur lequel avait été posé le brownie, coupé en plusieurs parts égales. Sauf qu'il manqua une part, et quand Bella regarda son frère, elle rit. Il avait des traces de miette sur le contour des lèvres, et il était en train de mâcher ce qui semblait être une grosse part de brownie. Il se contenta d'hausser les épaules d'indifférences.

« Tout le monde à table ! » dit Charlie, en apportant le plateau de saucisses grillés.

Bella accepta le verre de mimosa que lui avait préparé sa mère. Elle y trempa ses lèvres, et fut soulagé de sentir avec modération le goût du champagne. Une fois tout le monde assis autour de la grande table, Charlie leva son verre pour porter un toast. Six autres verres de mimosa furent levés.

« A un bon moment passé en famille ! » dit Charlie.

« A la famille ! » dirent les autres en même temps.

Pendant cinq bonnes minutes, alors que les assiettes furent remplies d'œufs brouillés, de viandes, de salades ou encore que les crêpes fussent noyés dans du chocolat liquide ou du sirop d'érable, tout le monde prenait des nouvelles de tout le monde, surtout sur la première semaine de Seth parmi les pompiers de la 61ème.

« Tu as intérêt à faire attention à tes fesses en intervention, sinon tu auras affaire à moi. » le prévint sa mère.

« Oui, je fais très attention. » la rassura Seth.

Quand sa mère détourna le regard vers Charlie, Seth regarda sa mère qui leva les yeux au ciel. Leur mère, même si elle les a toujours soutenus dans leur choix de carrière, était un peu trop possessive avec eux, mais raisonnablement.

« Bella, comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Demetri ? »

Et voilà, le sujet qui était sans doute le plus attendu de la journée, était enfin lancé par nulle autre que sa propre mère. S'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette, tout en foudroyant sa mère du regard, Bella répondit :

« Ça s'est très bien passé ! »

« Mais encore ? » insista Renée.

« Mais encore, rien du tout. » dit Bella. « On est allé dîner dans un restaurant mexicain qui se trouve être celui où je vais avec mes amies, on a parlé, et avant que tu ne me poses la question _oui_, c'est officiel entre nous. Ta fille chérie a un petit ami. »

« Hallelujah ! » fit Renée en levant les mains et les yeux au ciel, faisant rire la tablée.

Malgré sa gêne de parler de sa vie privée devant sa famille, Bella sourit très vite avant de vider d'une traite son verre de mimosa. _Ce n'est qu'un moment à passer, se dit-elle. _Sa mère était d'une curiosité maladive. Heureusement, ce n'était pas héréditaire, car Bella n'était pas curieuse sur la vie privée des gens. Loin de là !

« Il n'a pas fini de se faire charrier, le pauvre. » dit Seth, qui était assis à droite de Bella.

« Le contraire m'aurait étonné. » dit-elle. « Mais, j'en connais un autre qui risque de se faire charrier. »

Bella avait regardé Leah tout en parlant. Cette dernière, qui grignotait une fraise, arqua les sourcils.

« Hum, Lee ? » fit Bella.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. » dit Leah.

Mais le mince sourire qu'elle affichait démontrait le contraire.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je serai la seule à subir un interrogatoire. » dit Bella. « Hum, parle-leur de ton rencard avec Jake. »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Sue.

Les hommes, Charlie et Phil, respectivement assis en bout de table, ne disaient rien et se contentaient d'observer et d'écouter les derniers potins de famille, avec un amusement non-feint.

« Tu sors avec Jacob ? » répéta Renée.

« Non, j'ai juste accepté un rendez-vous avec lui. » dit Leah, en haussant les épaules.

« Il est plus jeune que toi. » lui dit sa mère.

« Où est le problème ? » demanda Leah. « Je suis sûre qu'il a des tas de choses sous le pantalon, le p'tit jeune. »

« Ewe ! » grimaça Bella.

« Beurk, Lee, ne me mets pas ce genre d'image dans la tête alors que c'est un de mes supérieurs. » lui dit Seth. « Bon sang, je comprends mieux pourquoi il avait la banane toute la journée, hier. Et je parle juste du fait qu'il était tout joyeux en arrivant au boulot. »

« Si ça t'ennuie que je sorte avec lui… » dit Leah.

« Non ! » la coupa son frère. « Evite juste les allusions sexuelles devant moi. »

« Je prends note ! » sourit Leah. « Maman, remets-toi. On parle de Jacob, pas d'un étranger. Quoique, je ne le connais pas tant que ça. »

« C'est le meilleur brunch en famille que je n'ai jamais passé. » sourit Renée. « Dis-moi tout Leah. »

« On s'est tombé dessus pendant que je faisais mon footing. » expliqua Leah. « On parlait de tout et de rien, et il m'a invité à dîner, et j'ai accepté. On va commencer par un p'tit-déj parce qu'il va passer toute la semaine en garde de nuit. »

« Ah oui, c'est leur tour cette semaine. » confirma Renée. « Eh bien, l'ambiance risque d'être très mouvementé. »

« Faites-moi plaisir, Renée, et ne faites aucun commentaire, s'il vous plaît ! » dit Leah. « Laissez Jacob leur en parler de lui-même. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je ne m'en mêlerais pas. » lui promis Renée, avant de se retourner vers sa fille. « Et ce sera pareil pour Demetri, je ne ferais aucune remarque, sauf s'il vient lui-même me parler. »

« Merci ! » lui sourit sa fille.

« Remets-toi Sue, il n'y a pas de quoi t'en faire. » lui dit Charlie. « Quatre ans d'écart, ce n'est pas grand-chose. »

La discussion sur les amours de Bella et Leah fut close. Le brunch se termina vers quatorze heures, et tout le monde aida Sue à débarrasser et nettoyer. Des cafés furent servis, puis, chacun s'en alla pour retourner chez eux. Avant de s'en aller, Leah prit sa mère dans ses bras et lui chuchota pour qu'elle seule entende :

« C'est un mec bien, maman ! »

« Je sais ! » lui répondit Sue en s'écartant. « Excuse-moi pour ma réaction, j'étais surprise c'est tout. »

« Tu es pardonné ! » lui sourit sa fille.

Charlie, lui, avait raccompagné sa fille à sa voiture.

« Sois prudente, sur la route. » lui dit-il, en lui ouvrant la portière.

« Compte sur moi ! »

Une fois assise, elle inséra les clés dans le contact, quand son père lui dit :

« Je suis content que tu aies décidé de donner une chance à Demetri. C'est un mec bien. »

« Je sais. » dit Bella. « Il est tenace, faut lui reconnaitre ça. »

« C'est un trait de famille. » concéda Charlie. « Sue voudra sûrement l'avoir à dîner un de ces soirs alors… »

« Pas tout de suite, si c'est possible. On en est encore qu'au début. » lui rappela Bella.

Charlie referma la portière, et Bella quitta l'allée et salua sa sœur, qui montait sur sa moto. De retour chez elle, elle enleva ses chaussures, prit son téléphone et envoya un message à son _petit copain_, pour lui dire qu'il pouvait passer la voir quand il voulait. Bella se laissa choir sur son canapé. Ce fut un brunch assez mouvementé, mais dans le bon sens du terme. Dès l'instant où elle avait accepté l'invitation à dîner de Demetri, elle savait qu'elle ne couperait pas aux questions auxquelles elle avait eu droit ce matin, et ce n'était pas fini quand elle retournerait travailler, demain. Entre infirmière, on se disait tout, ou presque. Avec Tia et Claire, elles formaient un trio d'ami inébranlable, doué dans leur métier. Elles travaillaient toutes les trois dans des services différents. Bella travaillait aux urgences, Tia en néonat et avait une spécialisation de sage-femme, et Claire travaillait en neuro. Ce qui les caractérisait aussi, toutes les trois, c'était leurs capacités à changer de service lorsque c'était nécessaire, souvent lors de manque d'effectif. Il était arrivé à Bella de rejoindre le chef de l'hôpital en cancérologie, et c'était ce genre d'assiduité qui faisait d'elle une des meilleures infirmières de l'hôpital. _Aro Volturi_. L'oncle de Demetri. _La vie ne pouvait pas être plus amusante, se dit Bella_.

Si tout allait pour le mieux pour Bella, il n'en était pas de même pour Angela Weber. Le retour à la vie normale était bien plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait. Oui, elle savait que ça serait dure de reprendre la même routine d'avant son départ en Afghanistan, et ça l'était. Dormir de nouveau dans un lit, à l'abri des tirs ennemis, était déroutant. C'est à peine si elle réussissait à dormir plus de deux heures d'affilés. Le café aidait à rester éveillé, un temps. Ce qui était le plus dur pour Angela, c'était le manque. Embry aurait dû être sa bouée de sauvetage, celui qui la tiendrait dans ses bras la nuit quand elle se réveillait en sueur, mais ça n'était pas le cas. Il l'avait trahi. Au final, le plus dur à supporter était l'absence d'Embry. Malgré tout, il lui manquait terriblement. Depuis son retour, elle s'était enfermée dans une bulle et ne se concentrait que sur le travail. Ça fonctionnait quand elle était à l'hôpital, mais dès qu'elle se retrouvait dans la solitude de son, _leur_ appartement, elle s'effondrait. Elle était tiraillée entre sa rancune et sa folle envie de lui pardonner. En fait, une partie d'elle-même l'avait déjà fait. Elle avait quitté le domicile, la veille de leur départ, alors qu'elle aurait pu rester et parler avec lui toute la nuit pour le rassurer. Elle aurait pu l'appeler dans les mois qui suivirent pour prendre de ses nouvelles, mais elle ne l'avait pas fait, et ça avait entraîné chez le seul homme qu'elle ait aimé, une descente aux enfers. Il l'avait trompé, alors qu'elle lui avait rendu sa bague de fiançailles. Elle était tout aussi coupable que lui. Elle ne l'avait pas dit, mais c'était comme si elle avait rompu avec lui. Un couteau dans le cœur aurait fait moins de dégât.

_« Angela, tu es avec nous ? »_

« Hum ? »

« Est-ce que tout va bien, ma chérie ? »

Angela se racla la gorge, et se reprit par la même occasion.

« Oui, ça va. Excuse-moi maman, mais tu disais quoi ? »

« Je te demandais comment se passait ton retour à l'hôpital. » dit Madame Weber.

« Ça se passe bien. » répondit Angela, qui porta sa tasse de café à ses lèvres pour boire une gorgée.

Elle qui voulait passer un bon moment avec ses parents autour d'un brunch, voilà qu'elle laissait son esprit divaguer dans ses souvenirs douloureux.

« Angela, on s'inquiète pour toi. » lui dit sa mère. « On sait que ce n'est pas facile depuis qu'Embry et toi avez rompus. »

« Je ne l'ai pas quitté. » rectifia-t-elle. « Je lui ai seulement rendu la bague. »

« C'est la même chose, mon ange. » lui dit tendrement sa mère. « L'as-tu revu, depuis ton retour ? »

« Oui, à l'hôpital après le tragique accident de tramway, et il est revenu plus tard pour me rapporter mes clés et… » elle se racla la gorge de nouveau. « J'avais l'intention de revenir vivre ici quelques temps, avec vous, mais Embry a préféré partir lui. Jacob l'héberge. »

« Et, combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ? » demanda Monsieur Weber.

« Je ne sais pas, ok ? » répondit-elle. « Ce n'est pas à moi de faire le premier pas, que je sache. »

« Il me semble qu'il a commencé à le faire. » dit Madame Weber. « Il t'a laissé l'appartement alors qu'il n'était pas obligé de le faire. »

« Que veux-tu que je fasse, maman ? Que je lui demande de revenir vivre avec moi ? » railla Angela.

« Et pourquoi pas ? » dit Monsieur Weber, très sérieux. « Rien ne vous empêche de vivre sous le même toit, et de faire chambre à part le temps de régler vos problèmes. »

« Il n'y a rien à régler. » dit Angela.

« Oh que si, et tu vas me faire le plaisir de cesser d'être sarcastique et têtue. » dit Monsieur Weber, dont le ton se radoucit. « Ma chérie, ce que tu ne sais pas, c'est qu'Embry nous a évité pendant plus d'un mois après… son dérapage. Ta mère est allée le voir, et il était vraiment mal. Il nous a demandé pardon, _à nous_. Il nous a dit qu'il avait fait une énorme erreur en te laissant partir sans arranger les choses. Que tu lui rendes la bague, c'est ça qui l'a fait basculer. »

« Ça va, j'ai compris ! » éclata Angela en se levant de sa chaise.

C'était la première fois qu'elle haussait la voix de cette façon, et qu'elle osait surtout le faire à ses parents.

« C'est ma faute. Je lui ai rendu la bague parce que je n'avais aucun soutien de sa part. Je suis partie chez Kim alors que j'aurais dû rester avec lui cette nuit-là. Je ne lui ai pas téléphoné une seule fois, parce que je pensais qu'il ne voulait plus rien à voir affaire avec moi. C'est moi qui lui ai brisé le cœur, et pas l'inverse. »

« Ma chérie ! » souffla Madame Weber.

Elle se leva et alla prendre sa fille dans ses bras. Angela se mit à pleurer, sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Embry lui manquait atrocement. Elle voulait tellement qu'il se batte pour qu'elle lui pardonne une bonne fois pour toute. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était qu'il frappe à leur porte et qu'il ne lui laisse pas le choix. C'était aussi chez lui. Elle voulait qu'il lui dise que c'était aussi de sa faute à elle. Elle voulait qu'il lui lance en pleine figure le fait qu'elle soit partie sans leur laisser une chance de s'expliquer réellement, et de se rassurer l'un l'autre sur son départ en Afghanistan. S'il avait fait une énorme erreur en couchant avec une autre, elle était toute aussi responsable. Quand Angela cessa de pleurer, elle s'excusa auprès de ses parents et s'en alla. Elle avait besoin d'être seule. Dans l'ascenseur qui menait à son étage, elle retenait ses larmes qui menaçaient encore de couler. Pendant deux ans, elle s'était voilée la face. Oui, Embry l'avait trompé, mais elle l'avait quitté. Rendre une bague de fiançailles… c'était rompre un serment. Une promesse. _Je lui ai seulement rendu la bague_, a-t-elle dit à sa mère. Ça ne voulait rien dire sur le moment, si ? Angela ne pensait pas qu'Embry le prendrait comme une rupture. Ils avaient seulement besoin de temps. _C'est la même chose, mon ange._ Oui, c'était du pareil au même, en fin de compte. En rendant la bague à Embry, elle avait mis un terme à leur histoire. L'ascenseur s'arrêta à son étage. Angela en sortit une fois que les portes s'ouvrirent et, clés en main, se dirigea vers son appartement, mais s'arrêta net dès qu'elle le vit, assis contre la porte.

« Em… Embry ? »

Les yeux fermés et l'arrière de la tête posée contre la porte, il se leva dès qu'il entendit le son de sa voix.

« Salut, Angie ! »

« Salut, mais, qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda-t-elle, faisant fi des battements incessants de son cœur.

« Il faut qu'on parle, Angela. » lui dit-il. « J'ai besoin de te parler. »

« Pas maintenant je… »

« Si, maintenant ! » la coupa-t-il. « Je ne m'en irais pas. Que tu me laisses entrer ou non, je m'en fou. Je suis prêt à avoir cette conversation sur le pas de notre porte s'il le faut. »

_Notre porte… _Le cœur d'Angela loupa un battement.

« D'accord ! »

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

*Avec les mesures prisent par le gouvernement suite au COVID-19, je tiens à vous rappeler de bien suivre les consignes, sans tomber dans la paranoïa ou la panique. Prenez soin de vous les amis *-*

A très vite !

Bizzz, Aurélie !


	13. Chapitre 13

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Bonjour les ami(e)s, j'espère que vous allez bien, et que vous prenez soin de vous en cette période de crise.

Soyez très prudents, et gardez le moral, c'est important !

Bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

_Dimanche 23 mai 2010 !_

Embry s'était attendu à de la résistance de la part d'Angela face à son insistance. Bien que minime, mais il était déterminé à avoir cette discussion. Il s'écarta de la porte pour permettre à Angela d'ouvrir, puis, il la suivit à l'intérieur en fermant la porte derrière lui. Voilà cinq jours qu'il n'avait pas remis les pieds chez lui. Après l'accident de tramway, et surtout après cette fin de journée mouvementée, il était rentré chez lui pour prendre quelques affaires. Il avait passé les dernières nuits sur le canapé de Jacob. Revenir dans cet appartement, sachant qu'Angela était revenue, était difficile pour Embry. Il désirait tellement la serrer dans ses bras, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour et ne plus jamais se retrouver séparé d'elle.

« Tu as pleuré. » remarqua-t-il, quand il la regarda.

Les yeux rougis ne trompaient pas.

« Oui ! » dit-elle en enlevant sa veste. « Disons que j'ai eu une discussion houleuse avec mes parents, et j'ai fini par admettre que tu n'es pas le seul responsable de notre situation. »

« Angie, je sais bien que ce que j'ai fait est impardonnable, mais je te demande juste de m'écouter. S'il te plaît ! » dit Embry, d'une voix frôlant la supplique.

Elle hocha la tête, pas certaine de pouvoir répondre sans pleurer. La façon dont il la regardait, cette lueur de désespoir et de honte qui perçait ses yeux lui étaient insoutenables. Ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Ils avaient été les premières fois de chacun. Premier baiser, premier amour, première fois. Angela se souvenait avec précision de ce jour. Elle alla s'asseoir sur le canapé, refoulant les souvenirs de ce moment merveilleux dans un coin de sa tête. Embry alla à l'opposé de la pièce, et resta debout près du meuble télé.

« Tu peux venir t'asseoir, tu sais ? » lui dit-elle.

« Il vaut mieux que je reste debout. » lui dit-il. Il reprit après un petit moment de silence : « Avant, il faut que tu saches que ce qui s'est passé avec cette fille n'a pas duré, et je ne l'ai pas ramené chez nous. J'ai su que c'était une erreur à la minute même où je… »

Il ne parvint pas à finir sa phrase. Les mots se contractèrent dans sa gorge. Oui, il savait que c'était une erreur dès l'instant où il avait posé les yeux sur cette fille.

« Alors pourquoi tu l'as fait ? » demanda Angela. Il fut étonné de ne pas entendre du venin dans sa voix. « Est-ce que c'était pour me punir d'être partie ? »

« Même pas ! » avoua-t-il. « Ma seule excuse c'est que j'étais bourré. Pendant trois mois, je rentrais à la maison et la seule chose que je voyais en me couchant dans notre lit, c'était la bague que tu avais posé sur la table de nuit. Je ne voyais que ça au coucher et au réveil. Il y a eu la fois de trop. Je me suis réveillé en pleine nuit après une garde éprouvante, je fonçais tête baissée pendant les interventions, surtout les incendies, et j'ai bien failli y rester plusieurs fois. »

Angela eut un hoquet de surprise, et de peur.

« Embry… »

« Jared et le Chef m'ont remis les pendules à l'heure. Cette nuit-là, je me suis réveillé en sueur. J'ai allumé la lampe, et j'ai vu la bague. C'était trop pour moi. J'avais besoin de penser à autre chose qu'à toi, me rendant la bague et franchir notre porte pour aller te réfugier chez Kim. On n'était pas de garde le lendemain, alors je me suis habillé et je suis allé dans un bar. J'ai bu quelques bières, mais je n'étais pas assez déchiré à mon goût. Je passais des journées de merde au travail, je pensais sans arrêt à toi et chaque fois que mon téléphone ou celui de Jared sonnait, mon cœur s'arrêtait de battre. J'avais peur que ce soir l'appel que je redoutais tant, tout comme tu redoutais sans cesse de savoir si tu me retrouverais à la maison ou pas chaque soir. »

Angela l'écouta parler. Elle buvait ses paroles, sans se défaire de cette douleur qui naissait à mesure qu'il approchait de ce moment fatidique qui les avait tous les deux fait basculer. Apprendre qu'Embry avait couché avec une autre fille lui avait brisé le cœur, mais avec le recul, maintenant qu'elle s'était avouée à elle-même qu'elle était aussi fautive que lui, elle se dit que son cœur s'était émietté à l'instant même où elle lui avait rendu la bague. Sur le moment, ça voulait seulement dire _j'ai besoin de temps._ Jamais elle n'avait voulu rompre, mais c'est ce qui c'était passé, sans qu'elle ne le veuille vraiment. Si seulement…

« J'ai commandé quelque chose de plus fort, et cette fille est arrivée. Je savais que je ne devais pas m'en approcher, alors j'ai continué à boire jusqu'à me donner envie de vomir. Je suis allé aux toilettes pour me rafraichir, elle m'a suivi. Tout ce que je voyais dans ma tête, c'était la bague. Cette saleté de bague qui me narguait du matin au soir. » Embry avait serré les poings. Il revivait cette scène dégoûtante à mesure qu'il parlait. « J'ai appelé Jacob dès que j'ai quitté le bar. _J'ai merdé, je suis un gros connard…_ C'est tout ce que je n'arrêtais pas de répéter jusqu'à ce qu'il me ramène et qu'il me foute la tête dans une bassine d'eau glacée pour que je décuve. Je lui ai tout dit. Je m'attendais à ce qu'il m'insulte de tous les noms. Il a fait venir Quil, et lui aussi, j'ai cru qu'il allait m'en mettre plein la tronche, mais tout ce qu'ils ont fait, c'est rester avec moi pendant que je pleurais parce que je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. J'avais perdu toutes les chances d'arranger les choses entre nous en couchant avec cette fille. Depuis ce jour-là, je vis comme un zombie. Je dors parce qu'il faut que je sois en forme pour mon travail. Je fais du sport pour m'empêcher de broyer du noir et de frapper dans les murs. Je mange pour ne pas me laisser dépérir. »

« Et la bague ? » demanda Angela, la gorge nouée. « Tu… tu en as fait quoi ? »

Un long silence s'installa, jusqu'à ce qu'Embry ne plonge la main sous le col de sa veste qu'il n'avait pas enlevé. Il y dégagea une chainette en argent, ayant pour pendentif une bague en argent, un petit diamant incrusté dans un ornement d'étoile. La stupeur se lut sur le visage d'Angela. Elle ne s'était pas attendue à ce qu'il porte sa bague de fiançailles autour du cou, celle qu'il lui avait offerte en la demandant en mariage, le jour où elle avait terminé ses études. Elle était devenue Docteur en Chirurgie cardio-thoracique.

« Embry… » souffla-t-elle.

« Je l'enlève quand je suis à la caserne pour ne pas risquer de la perdre, mais autrement elle ne me quitte pas. » dit-il. « Chaque fois que je la regarde, je me dis que j'ai été trop con de te laisser partir, et que coucher avec cette fille n'a fait qu'empirer les choses. J'ai juste envie de me cracher dessus quand je me regarde dans la glace. »

C'en était trop pour Angela. C'était une chose de lui en vouloir, mais de le voir lui, s'autoflageller de la sorte, était intenable. Ils avaient des torts tous les deux, et il était temps qu'elle le lui dise.

« Je suis désolée, Embry. » dit-elle en contenant son envie de pleurer. « Je n'aurais pas dû te rendre la bague, et je n'aurais encore moins dû aller me réfugier chez Jared et Kim. S'il y a bien un lâche dans l'histoire, c'est moi. »

« Arrête ! » dit-il avec compassion.

« Non, Embry, s'il te plaît ! » dit-elle en se levant du canapé. « A moi de parler, d'accord ? Avant, réponds-moi franchement. Si j'étais partie mais que j'avais gardé la bague, qu'est-ce que ça aurait signifié pour toi ? »

« Je… je ne sais pas, Angie. » avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules. « J'aurais peut-être été plus ouvert aux autres au lieu de passer deux ans à rester enfermé sur moi-même. »

« Alors, tu as vraiment cru que je te quittais. » se résigna-t-elle.

« Est-ce que tu voulais me quitter, ce soir-là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non ! » répondit-elle aussitôt. « Embry, j'étais furieuse contre toi parce que tu ne me soutenais pas, et te rendre la bague, sur le coup ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était terminé, mais j'aurais dû savoir, j'aurais dû rester au lieu de… »

Ne supportant pas de la voir se reprocher son comportement inacceptable, Embry avait fermé la distance entre eux, prit son visage entre ses mains pour l'embrasser afin de la faire taire.

« Je n'ai aucune excuse Angela. » souffla-t-il, sans relâcher son beau visage pour autant. « Si je t'avais soutenu, on n'en serait pas là. Tout est de ma faute. »

« C'est autant la mienne, Embry. » lui dit-elle, ne faisant aucun geste pour s'éloigner. Bon sang, sentir ses mains sur sa peau lui faisait du bien. « Pardonne-moi ! »

« Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner, bébé. » Ce petit surnom qu'il utilisait tout le temps, lui fit chaud au cœur. « Angela, mon amour, j'ai besoin de savoir s'il y a une chance pour que toi et moi… »

« Oui ! » répondit-elle avant de l'embrasser. « Oui, oui, oui ! »

Elle continua de l'embrasser, et même s'il était grisé par ces baisers, il y mit un frein et s'écarta le premier. Il prit une profonde respiration et lui tourna le dos pour se calmer. Tout son corps avait réagi au quart de tour, et il se retrouvait avec un début d'érection. Heureusement qu'il s'était écarté. Qui sait ce qu'il se serait passé autrement ?

_« Embry ? »_

La voix d'Angela, brisée par des trémolos, le fit se retourner d'un seul coup.

« Je… je croyais que c'est ce que tu voulais… »

« C'est ce que je veux Angela. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de te prendre dans mes bras, mais si je ne m'étais pas écarté, je t'aurais allongé sur ce canapé. » Quand il la vit se mordre la lèvre, il esquissa un sourire. « Mais on n'est pas prêt. Pas vraiment. »

Il avait raison, elle le savait bien.

« Merci de m'avoir écouté, Angela. Je continuerais de m'en vouloir pour le restant de ma vie. »

« Et si… et si on en parlait plus ? » proposa-t-elle.

« D'accord, on n'en parle plus. » acquiesça-t-il. Il s'avança jusqu'à elle, et l'embrassa… sur le front. « Je vais te laisser. Je passe en rotation de nuit toute la semaine, j'ai besoin de me reposer… et de manger. »

Il avait ajouté cette dernière certitude quand son estomac se mit à gronder. Angela ne put s'empêcher de rire. Quand il fut dans le couloir, Angela l'appela depuis la porte.

« Oui ? »

« Tu… tu veux revenir vivre à la maison ? » Elle n'obtint aucune réponse verbale, mais l'éclat qui se répercuta dans ses yeux suffit à répondre à Angela. « Jusqu'à ce qu'on soit prêt à se remettre ensemble tu, tu pourrais quand même revenir chez nous, et dormir dans la chambre d'amie. »

« J'en ai envie, oui, mais toi ? Tu as envie que je revienne ? » lui demanda-t-il en retour.

Tout comme lui, elle ne lui répondit pas verbalement, mais il obtint un sourire et un hochement de tête. Embry lui rendit son sourire et lui tourna le dos avant de disparaitre dans l'ascenseur. De retour à l'appartement de Jake, il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, ignorant les incessants grognements de son estomac. Il était d'accord pour ne plus parler de sa connerie avec cette fille dont il ne se souvenait même plus à quoi elle ressemblait, mais il ne pourrait jamais oublier. Angela voulait qu'il rentre. Pour faire chambre à part, certes, mais c'était un bon début, non ? Embry était prêt à tout pour recoller les morceaux, et si pour cela il fallait qu'il passe toutes ces nuits dans une autre chambre, et ce durant un temps indéterminé, il n'hésiterait pas. Il rassembla ses affaires dans son sac, et se félicita de ne pas avoir attendu de ne plus avoir la moindre fringue pour faire la lessive. Incapable de dormir cette nuit, il avait passé trois heures à la buanderie de l'immeuble pour laver son linge. Jacob avait d'ailleurs été surpris, mais pas tant que ça, de le voir déjà debout quand il s'était lui-même levé à sept heures du matin pour faire son jogging. Les affaires d'Embry tenaient dans un grand sac de sport. Il n'avait pas voulu prendre plus, de peur que ça signifie qu'il n'ait plus aucune chance. Il rangea le coin canapé, même s'il le faisait chaque matin en se levant, et alla dans la cuisine pour manger, mais l'envie de cuisiner n'était pas là. Il avait perdu cette envie depuis le départ d'Angela pour l'Afghanistan. Après cinq bonnes minutes devant le frigo ouvert sans avoir sorti le moindre aliment, il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Il ferma le frigo et alla à la rencontre de son meilleur ami.

« Salut ! » dit-il à Jake.

« Salut ! » Ce dernier avait un grand sac cabas qui semblait rempli de boîte en plastique. « Ma sœur a fait à manger pour un régiment. Elle a mis ça sur le compte de sa grossesse qui l'empêche de dormir. »

« Ce n'est pas plutôt Paul qui l'empêche de dormir ? » s'amusa Embry.

« Au moins, on aura de quoi manger jusqu'à demain. » dit Jake, un sourire en coin.

« Euh, ouais, à propos de ça… » dit Embry, alors que Jacob alla dans la cuisine pour poser le sac sur la table. « Je te remercie de m'avoir hébergé mon pote mais, je rentre chez moi. »

« Quoi ? » fit Jake. « Comment ça, tu rentres chez toi ? »

« Je suis allé voir Angela, et on a parlé. » avoua Embry. « Ça a dû durer vingt minutes à tout casser, mais c'était suffisant et, en partant elle m'a demandé si je voulais revenir vivre à la maison. »

« Ok, une minute. » l'arrêta Jake. « Je vais ranger toute cette bouffe, ensuite on va s'asseoir et tu vas tout me raconter d parce que là, je t'avoue que je suis un peu paumé. » Une fois que Jake eut tout rangé, il déposa dans deux assiettes deux parts de tartes à la pêche, sortit deux fourchettes et s'asseya autour de la petite table ronde de la cuisine. « Raconte, et n'oublie aucun détail. »

Tout en dégustant cette succulente tarte, qui calma les grondements de son estomac, Embry expliqua à son meilleur ami comment il était allé voir Angela, mais n'obtenant aucune réponse, était resté assis dans le couloir, attendant patiemment qu'elle ne rentre. Sa légère insistance pour qu'ils se parlent etc… Il ne passa pas sous silence les deux baisers échangés, ce qui arracha un sourire à Jake.

« J'y suis allé pour lui demander de me pardonner, pour lui expliquer comment j'en étais arrivé là, et c'est elle qui s'est excusé. » dit Embry. « C'est complètement insensé, Jake. C'est moi qui ai merdé. »

« Vous avez merdé tous les deux, et à part Paul qui t'en a voulu pour on ne sait quelle raison, on l'a tous toujours su. » lui dit Jake. « On ne t'a rien dit parce que tu t'es fermé à nous. Si t'étais venu parler à l'un d'entre nous, on t'aurait dit qu'elle était autant en faute que toi. Elle ne t'a peut-être pas dit _Je te quitte_, mais tous les mecs savent qu'une fille qui rend une bague de fiançailles, ce n'est jamais bon signe. »

« J'aurais dû l'empêcher de passer la porte. » maugréa Embry en se passant les mains sur le visage. « Si seulement je l'avais retenu… »

« C'est bon, arrête de ressasser le passé maintenant qu'elle t'a pardonné. » le secoua Jake. « Tu vas retourner chez toi, et tu vas prendre ton mal en patience. Peu importe que tu dormes dans une autre chambre… » Embry le regarda de nouveau. « Peu importe que ça prenne une semaine ou un mois, mais vous allez faire comme la première fois que tu l'as vu. Tu vas redevenir son ami, tu vas être là pour elle parce que je te signale qu'elle vient de passer deux ans en zone de guerre. Le retour ne doit pas être facile, surtout sans personne à ses côtés. Ecoute-la, console-la quand il le faut et sois patient. »

Embry su qu'il avait raison. Ayant grandi ensemble, il savait que son meilleur ami avait vécu à peu près la même chose. Fils d'un père ex-militaire, Jacob avait vu sa mère tenir sa maison d'une main de fer en l'absence de son mari, jusqu'à ce que Sarah Black ne tombe malade, et que Billy ne quitte l'armée après sa blessure qui l'avait cloué sur un fauteuil roulant. Jacob et ses sœurs s'étaient serrés les coudes, même si Rebecca s'était engagée dans l'armée après ses études.

« T'as peut-être raison. » souffla Embry.

« J'ai raison. » affirma Jacob. « Tu veux que je te donne une bonne nouvelle ? »

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? » demanda Embry, qui ne vit pas d'un bon œil le sourire en coin de son ami.

« Rien, j'ai simplement invité Leah à dîner, et elle a accepté ! »

Jacob éclata de rire devant l'air ahuri de son pote. Il se leva, débarrassa et prépara deux cafés qu'il versa dans deux tasses. Il posa la boite de sucre au milieu de la table et s'asseya.

« Tu as invité Leah, la sœur de Seth notre stagiaire, et de Bella ta meilleure amie, à dîner. » répéta Embry.

« Ouais ! » dit Jacob, en prenant une gorgée de café. « Comme on sera en rotation de nuit toute la semaine, je la retrouve mardi matin pour prendre un petit-déjeuner. »

« Je n'aurais jamais cru que t'aurais les couilles de l'inviter à sortir. » dit Embry, qui finit par sourire.

« Bonjour la confiance ! » s'offusqua Jacob.

« Je déconne mec, je suis content pour toi. » lui sourit Embry. « Il était temps que tu te trouves une nana. »

Jacob attrapa un morceau de sucre et le balança sur son ami, qui s'écarta en riant pour l'éviter. Il était vingt heures lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de son appartement. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Embry frappa deux coups et attendit. Il entendit le clic familier des serrures qu'on déverrouille, et le doux visage d'Angela apparut quand elle ouvrit la porte.

« Salut ! » souffla-t-elle.

« Salut ! »

Quel soulagement de ne plus voir cette colère tordre son beau visage chaque fois qu'elle le regardait ! Angela s'écarta pour le laisser rentrer et referma la porte à clé derrière lui. Il enleva ses chaussures et les déposa dans le meuble à chaussures qui se trouvait à droite de l'entrée. Ils l'avaient installé dès leur emménagement. Oui, ils étaient tous les deux assez à cheval sur l'ordre, et l'un comme l'autre, ils n'aimaient pas voir des choses trainer par terre. Quand ils recevaient leurs amis, il fallait toujours qu'ils ôtent leurs chaussures, ce qui leur avait souvent attiré nombre de railleries bienveillantes.

« Euh, la chambre d'amie est prête. » dit Angela, un peu mal à l'aise.

Elle avait passé l'après-midi dans un tel état de nerf qu'elle avait nettoyé l'appartement de fond en comble. En l'espace de quelques heures à peine, il était plus propre qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Elle était toujours stressée quand elle eut terminé, et même une douche bien chaude ne l'avait autant détendue qu'elle l'aurait espéré. Embry perçut sa nervosité. Il esquissa un petit sourire et hocha la tête pour la remercier. Il alla dans la chambre qu'il allait occuper pendant un temps indéterminé. Elle était moins grande que la chambre principale, mais c'était suffisant pour Embry. Un lit double, un dressing et une commode. A côté du lit, une table de nuit avec une lampe de chevet. La fenêtre de la chambre donnait sur la rue, mais Embry n'avait jamais été gêné par les bruits de la vie à l'extérieur, même en pleine nuit. Embry posa son sac sur le lit, et quand il se retourna, il vit Angela sur le pas de la porte.

« Ça fait bizarre de te voir là, dans cette chambre je veux dire. » dit-elle en se triturant les doigts.

Elle était nerveuse, Embry le remarqua. Il s'approcha d'elle et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Les tremblements s'arrêtèrent aussitôt.

« Je pensais qu'une chirurgienne cardio-thoracique avait les mains sûres. » la taquina-t-il doucement. Elle esquissa un sourire. « Je préfère te voir sourire. Angie, tu n'as pas à être nerveuse. La chambre d'amie me convient, et je te promets tout de suite que je frapperais avant d'entrer dans la salle de bain. »

Ne s'attendant pas à ça, elle éclata de rire et se sentit tout de suite mieux. A ce moment-là, l'interphone sonna.

« J'ai commandé une pizza, vu qu'il n'y a rien dans le frigo. » dit-elle. « Est-ce que ça te va ? »

« Oui, c'est parfait ! » dit-il avant de lui relâcher les mains. « Je te rejoins dans cinq minutes. »

Quand il se retrouva seul, il prit une profonde inspiration avant d'aller dans la salle de bain, où il s'enferma. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide pour reprendre ses esprits. Ça allait s'avérer dur de cohabiter avec celle qu'il aimait sans pouvoir la toucher comme il le désirait. Mais il y arriverait. _Tu vas redevenir son ami…_ Les mots de Jacob l'aidèrent à apaiser sa propre nervosité. Dès qu'il se sentit mieux, Embry quitta la salle de bain pour retrouver Angela dans la cuisine. Une délicieuse odeur de pepperoni lui chatouillèrent les narines. Son estomac s'éveilla.

« Je n'ai ni vin ni bière pour accompagner la pizza. » s'excusa Angela. « Je dois t'avouer que depuis mon retour, je passe plus de temps à l'hôpital qu'ici, et il n'y avait pas grand-chose dans le frigo. »

« Tu n'as pas à te justifier devant moi. » la rassura-t-il. « J'irais faire des courses demain. »

Angela n'aimait pas être aussi nerveuse, et Embry n'aimait pas la voir dans cet état. Quand elle s'apprêta à ouvrir le placard contenant les assiettes, Embry l'arrêta.

« Et si on gardait nos vieilles habitudes ? » proposa-t-il. « Pas d'assiettes, et on mange la pizza à même le carton. Ça fera de la vaisselle en moins à faire. »

Il ponctua sa proposition d'un sourire en coin. Le fameux sourire en coin qui la faisait toujours fondre. Chose qui ne loupa pas, puisque son cœur eut un raté. Elle se racla la gorge pour chasser son trouble et s'asseya sur une chaise. Conscient de l'effet que ce sourire avait sur elle, Embry ricana intérieurement et prit place à son tour autour de la table. Il allait, certes, redevenir son ami, mais rien ne lui interdisait de lui faire du charme. Il était plus que content de voir qu'elle y était toujours sensible. La pizza ravit son estomac qui était plus que vide. Même s'il avait un peu mangé chez Jacob, la tension qui l'avait habité tout l'après-midi l'avait empêché de manger suffisamment pour calmer sa faim. La pizza avait été coupé en huit parts, et ils en avaient mangé quatre chacun.

« Je suis toujours aussi subjugué par ton appétit. » dit-il en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette en papier.

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup mangé chez mes parents, et j'étais tellement stressée que j'ai passé le reste de la journée à nettoyer l'appartement. » expliqua-t-elle, avant de refermer le carton vide.

« Angie… » demanda-t-il après un long moment de silence. « Pourquoi as-tu fait une chirurgie au laser ? »

Angela ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle se leva, sortit deux grands verres, les remplis d'eau du robinet et retourna s'asseoir. Elle but une gorgée de son verre avant de répondre.

« Quand j'ai appris ce que tu as fait, je me suis renfermée sur moi-même. Je n'ai même pas pleuré, ni piqué de crise de colère. Aujourd'hui je me rends compte qu'une part de moi ne t'en voulait pas parce que j'étais en partie responsable. J'étais un vrai robot. Je me concentrais corps et âme dans le boulot. Il y a un an, j'ai décidé de rassembler tous mes jours de permission pour me rendre à Berlin pour me faire opérer des yeux. Je suis restée un mois entier en Allemagne, jusqu'à ce que mon médecin me juge opérationnelle pour retourner soigner nos soldats. Je sais que tu as toujours adoré mes lunettes, mais j'avais besoin de changement. »

« C'est vrai, je te trouvais super sexy avec les lunettes. » admit Embry. « Mais ce n'est pas à moi de te dire ce que tu dois faire avec ton corps. Si tu te sens bien comme ça, alors je suis heureux pour toi. »

Après le repas, Embry alla dans la chambre d'amie en espérant trouver le sommeil rapidement. Une longue semaine en rotation de nuit l'attendait, il allait devoir prendre le plus de repos possible en journée. Il se déshabilla, ne gardant que son caleçon, quand un petit coup frappé à la porte de sa chambre se fit entendre. Il alla ouvrir à Angela, qui rougit instantanément. _Ouh la la, se dit Angela. _Ça n'allait pas être facile de tenir le coup.

« Je, euh, je venais te souhaiter bonne nuit. » dit-elle en essayant de ne pas bégayer. « Je ne ferais pas de bruit demain matin en me levant, je commence tôt. »

« D'accord ! » dit-il en esquissant un sourire. « Bonne nuit, Angie ! »

Il ne lui referma pas la porte au nez. Il attendit qu'elle s'éloigne, ce qu'elle mit du temps à faire. Prise d'une impulsion soudaine, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa… sur la bouche. Malgré la surprise, Embry ne recula pas, mais posa ses mains sur sa taille quand elle les posa sur ses épaules nues.

« Qu'est-ce qui me vaut ce baiser ? » demanda-t-il.

« J'en avais envie. » répondit-elle simplement. « Et je veux que tu saches que ça sera aussi dur pour moi que pour toi de dormir dans tes lits séparés. Ça à beau faire deux ans, j'ai toujours du mal à dormir sans toi. »

« Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire, bébé. » Il frotta son nez contre le sien. « Je t'aime, Angela. »

« Je t'aime, aussi ! »

* * *

Je vais encore vous demander d'être patient(e)s, parce que la suite n'est pas écrite.

A très bientôt mes amis, et une fois de plus, prenez soin de vous et restez chez vous le plus possible !

Aurélie !


	14. Chapitre 14

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Bonjour bonjour,

Eh oui, je sais ce que vous vous dites : il était temps que je vous poste la suite. Et la voici :)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Lundi 14 mai 2010 !_

Jamais Angela n'avait aussi bien dormi. Ok, elle aurait sans doute encore mieux dormi si elle avait été dans les bras d'Embry, mais le savoir à quelques pas d'elle l'avait aidé à trouver le sommeil. La tentation de le rejoindre était énorme, et quand son réveil sonna à sept heures, la première chose qu'elle fit après être allée à la salle de bain, ce fut d'aller voir dans la chambre d'amie. Sans faire de bruit, elle ouvrit la porte en espérant que ça ne réveillerait pas le jeune homme, qui était endormi sur le ventre. Angela ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire. Il dormait toujours de cette façon quand il était seul. Maintes fois, en rentrant d'une garde de nuit ou d'une longue journée de travail, elle le trouvait dans cette position, mais c'était dans leur lit. Non dans cette chambre. S'en voulant de ne pas le laisser occuper leur lit, Angela referma la porte, et se prépara pour le travail. Ce qui était bien dans l'hôpital où elle travaillait – et dans lequel elle avait fait son internat et ses années de résidence – c'était qu'elle n'était pas obligée de porter des tailleurs. Aro Volturi, Chef de la Chirurgie et du service d'oncologie, voulait que son personnel soit à l'aise dans leurs vêtements. Seuls les infirmière, infirmiers, sages-femmes et médecins qui travaillaient aux urgences devaient arborer la tenue réglementaire. Pour les infirmières et infirmiers, c'était une blouse verte. Les sages-femmes, une blouse rose. Et les médecins urgentistes une blouse bleue marine. Aussi, elle aimait se rendre au travail en jean, en basket ou bottines. Même s'il était plus facile de courir en basket, ce qui arrivait parfois lorsque l'état d'un patient se dégradait et qu'elle se trouvait dans la direction opposée. Elle ajouta à sa tenue un chemisier noir à manches courtes. Une fois prête, elle hésita sur le pas de la porte d'entrée. Devait-elle laisser un mot à Embry pour lui dire quand elle rentrerait ? A moins qu'un grave accident, ou qu'une personne en détresse cardiaque n'arrive à l'hôpital, elle devrait pouvoir quitter le travail à dix-huit heures. Mais, serait-il encore là, quand elle rentrerait ? Elle n'avait pas pensé à lui demander à quelle heure commencerait sa rotation de nuit. Bon, elle aura sa réponse le soir-même.

_Seattle Care_

C'est un café à la main, venant du vendeur ambulant devant l'hôpital, qu'elle entra dans la salle de repos des titulaires. C'était aussi dans cette salle que les chirurgiens se préparaient pour la journée de garde. Ça changeait des vestiaires des internes. Personne dans les parages. _Tant mieux_, se dit Angela. Elle n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à parler à qui que ce soit. Du moins, pas pour l'instant. Elle rangea son sac et sa veste dans son casier attitré. _Docteur Angela Weber_. Ça lui avait fait drôle, la première fois qu'elle avait vu son nom sur le casier, et sur sa blouse blanche, qu'elle enfila. Son stéthoscope autour du cou, elle vérifia qu'elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait dans les poches de la blouse, puis, alla s'asseoir sur l'un des canapés de la salle de repos pour terminer son café. Epuisée de sa garde de nuit, Kim entra dans la pièce en traînant des pieds.

« La nuit a été rude ? » lui demanda Angela.

« Ennuyeuse à mourir. » répondit Kim, qui se laissa tomber à côté de son amie. « Personne à opérer. »

« Tu n'exagère pas un peu, là ? » s'amusa Angela.

« Tu as raison. » souffla Kim. « La transition n'est pas si évidente que je ne le pensais. Les nuits de calmes étaient rares, en Afghanistan. »

« On doit se réadapter à la vie civile américaine, ma belle. » dit Angela. « Tu devrais rentrer et dormir quelques heures dans les bras de ton chéri, et profiter de la journée avec lui. »

« Comment tu sais qu'il sera à la maison toute la journée ? » s'étonna Kim.

Quand elle vit sa meilleure amie se mordre la lèvre, Kim fronça les sourcils. Elle et Angela se connaissaient depuis suffisamment longtemps pour qu'elle sache décrypter les mimiques de son amie.

« Raconte, qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ? Et ne me sort pas qu'il n'y a rien, je ne te croirais pas. »

Angela savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas faire l'impasse sur ce qui s'était passé la veille. Et elle ne le voulait pas. Elle avait besoin de se confier à quelqu'un, et Kim a toujours été là pour elle. Et inversement.

« Embry est revenu vivre à l'appartement ! »

Silence !

« Et tu comptes me dire la raison qui l'a poussé à revenir, ou tu vas me laisser deviner ? » railla Kim.

Alors Angela lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. Du brunch avec ses parents jusqu'à son léger coup d'éclat, avant de rentrer chez elle et de découvrir Embry sur le pas de leur porte. Elle lui parla de la longue discussion qu'ils avaient eu, reconnaissant enfin elle-même avoir eu des torts dans leur histoire. Elle lui parla même des baisers échangés.

« Voilà, tu sais tout ! »

« Donc, si j'ai bien tout capté malgré mon cerveau à moitié endormi, vous vous êtes en quelque sorte réconcilié, tu lui as demandé de revenir vivre dans votre appartement, mais vous faites chambre à part. » énuméra Kim.

« C'est ça ! » dit Angela.

« Tu lui as pardonné ? » demanda Kim.

« Euh, oui, si on veut ! » répondit Angela. « J'ai ma part de responsabilité là-dedans. »

« Tu l'aimes toujours ? » demanda Kim.

« Oui ! »

« Alors pourquoi est-ce que vous faites chambre à part ? » dit Kim, totalement perdue. « Vous avez réglé vos problèmes, tu l'as embrassé, deux fois, et tu lui as demandé de revenir vivre chez vous, mais il dort dans la chambre d'amie. Ça n'a aucun sens. »

« Je veux attendre, et voir comment ça se passe entre nous après ce qui s'est passé. » dit Angela.

« Et ta bouche a glissé sur la sienne par mégarde ? » railla Kim.

_« De quoi vous parlez ? »_

Jessica, qui venait de passer plusieurs heures au bloc opératoire, entra dans la salle de repos. Suivi du Docteur Edward Cullen, qui enleva son sac à dos et sa veste. Il était déjà vêtu de la blouse bleue marine réglementaire des urgences. Il gagnait du temps quand il arrivait à l'hôpital.

« Bonjour, Mesdemoiselles ! » les salua-t-il.

« Alors ? » demanda Jessica, qui troqua blouse et stéthoscope contre une veste en jean, prête à rentrer chez elle pour quelques heures de repos. « Quels sont les potins du matin ? »

« On n'est plus au lycée, Jess. » lui rappela Angela.

« Angela a demandé à Embry de revenir vivre chez eux mais il dort dans la chambre d'amie. » énonça Kim.

L'envie de tordre le cou de sa meilleure amie n'a jamais été aussi grande qu'en cet instant. Surtout que Kim arborait un sourire innocent.

« Quel est l'intérêt de le faire revenir si c'est pour faire chambre à part ? » demanda Jessica.

Bien évidemment, elle était au courant de la situation entre son amie et le jeune pompier. Non seulement elle en avait parlé la semaine passée lors d'un déjeuner, mais elle l'avait également appris de la bouche de son mari.

« Je ne l'aurais jamais laissé revenir, dans ce cas-là. » dit Jess. « Allez, je rentre dormir quelques heures auprès de mon mari. »

« Comment se passe sa convalescence ? » lui demanda Kim.

« Bien, mais il ronchonne parce que l'attelle n'est pas confortable. » dit Jessica. « Les mecs, tous des bébés ! »

Elle les salua une nouvelle fois et s'en alla.

« Ed, sois de mon côté ! » le supplia Angela.

« Désolé, mais je suis de leur avis. » dit Edward en accrochant son biper à la ceinture de son pantalon. « Et si tu allais discuter avec ma mère ? »

« Tu veux que je consulte une psychiatre pour un problème de couple ? »

« Ma mère est douée pour écouter. » dit Edward. Son biper sonna. « J'ai une consult' aux urgences. Dis, Kim, c'est la journée des parents demain matin à l'école de ma fille. Tu pourrais tenir les urgences jusqu'à midi ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! » acquiesça la jeune femme.

« Merci, je te revaudrais ça ! »

Et à son tour, il s'en alla.

« Je ne suis pas certaine que consulter une psy va m'aider. » dit Angela, en se levant. « Et je n'en ai pas besoin. »

« C'est ce que tu crois. » lui dit Kim.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Angela jeta son gobelet vide à la poubelle, et monta au service cardiologie pour commencer sa journée.

_Vestiaires des infirmières !_

Bella aimait elle aussi se rendre au travail déjà habillée de sa blouse verte. C'était tellement plus rapide, et plus simple. Elle arriva à l'hôpital ce matin-là, prête à bosser autant d'heures qu'on lui demandait. Elle était fraiche et reposée. Pas étonnant qu'elle soit d'aussi bonne humeur. Demetri l'avait rejoint chez elle la veille, et ils avaient passé le reste de la journée jusqu'au soir ensemble. Il lui donnait un regain d'énergie comme elle n'en avait jamais eu jusqu'à présent. Oh, ils n'avaient pas couché ensemble. Bella n'était pas comme ça. Le bel italien allait devoir attendre encore avant de pouvoir se glisser sous les draps avec elle.

_« Ecoute ma belle, je t'ai observé pendant trois ans – eh oui j'ai conscience que ça fait pervers, et tu m'as fait poireauter trois mois après que j'ai enfin pris mon courage à deux mains pour t'inviter sortir. Côté attente, je suis rôdé. »_

Il lui avait dit cela juste avant qu'il ne s'en aille. Non sans l'avoir embrassé au passage. Bella sourit à ce souvenir alors qu'elle rangeait ses affaires dans son casier. En rejoignant les urgences, elle tomba sur son amie Tia Regan, infirmière au service néonat. Elle était aussi sage-femme, ce qui lui permettait de surveiller de près les patientes enceintes qui venaient consulter le Docteur Estelle Andrews, mais aussi de les accoucher quand ça s'avérait nécessaire.

« Salut toi ! » la salua Tia. « Alors, est-ce que tu as rejoint le club des femmes de pompiers ? »

« Premièrement, le jour où je me marierais n'est pas encore venu, et deuxièmement, le terme _petite amie_ est préférable à la situation. » rectifia Bella. « Ça ne fait que deux jours. »

« Ouh, alors c'est officiel ! » sourit Tia. « Il était temps ! »

« Tout le monde n'a pas la chance de tomber sur un gentil garçon comme Benjamin au collège. » dit Bella. « Ah non, c'était le voisin d'à-côté. »

« Avec qui j'allais au collège. » rajouta Tia. « Ce qui fait que tu fais partie de la famille du chef. »

« Doucement papillon, Aro est peut-être l'oncle de Demetri, il reste mon patron. Quoi qu'il arrive. » dit Bella. « Pas de traitement de faveur ! »

_« Et je ne t'en ferais pas ! »_

Elles se tournèrent vers Aro, qui sortait d'une chambre d'un patient en soins intensifs.

« Bonjour chef ! » dit Bella.

« Bonjour ma chère ! » Il signa un formulaire que son assistante vint lui apporter. « Est-il trop tôt pour te souhaiter la bienvenue dans la famille ? »

« Peut-être ! » dit Bella. « Mais les Volturi sont des gens têtus, bornés et déterminés, alors… »

« Demetri ne te lâchera pas ! » lui dit Aro.

« Oui, il m'a dit que lorsqu'un membre de votre famille tombe ou pense tomber sur la bonne personne, vous ne lâchez pas le morceau. » dit Bella. « C'est ce que Demetri m'a dit. »

Au sourire qu'afficha Aro, elle sut que son chef avait lui aussi dû batailler pour obtenir les faveurs de son épouse.

« Au travail, jeunes filles ! » dit-il aux deux infirmières.

Bella se fut un plaisir de vite rejoindre les urgences. Tia fut à ce moment même bipé par la néonat.

« Docteur Cullen ! »

« Bella, comment était ton rendez-vous ? » demanda Edward, un sourire en coin.

« Bien, mais j'imagine que tu es déjà au courant, autrement tu n'afficherais pas cette mine réjouit. » répliqua-t-elle. « J'imagine que c'est Sue qui a craché le morceau ? »

« Oui, seulement parce que je lui ai posé la question. » répondit Edward. « Je suis content pour toi, c'est un mec bien. »

« Merci, Ed ! »

« Ne m'appelle jamais comme ça ! » dit-il en la pointant du doigt.

« Tu préfères Eddie ? » tenta-t-elle, taquine.

Elle rit sous cape devant sa mine déconfite. En parlant de Sue…

« Docteur Cullen, on nous apporte un blessé par balle. »

« Au travail ! » soupira Edward.

Il mit des gants, une blouse de protection et fut là lorsque les ambulanciers firent descendre de leur ambulance un homme d'une vingtaine d'années blessé à l'épaule droite, menotté au brancard et qui vociférait contre les deux policiers qui l'escortaient. Un jour presque comme un autre à Seattle !

_Appartement de Kim & Jared !_

Lorsque Jared était de garde de nuit, il profitait des heures de la journée pour aider sa mère au restaurant qu'elle avait ouvert après la naissance de sa petite sœur, mais il n'y travaillait pas la journée entière. Il s'occupait de faire des livraisons quand il y en avait, et sinon il faisait ce que sa mère lui demandait. Il a toujours passé du temps dans le restaurant familial, après les cours à faire ses devoirs au comptoir. Enfilant sa veste en jean, il prit ses clés, son téléphone et s'apprêta à partir mais il tomba nez à nez avec Kim quand il ouvrit la porte.

« Oh, salut bébé ! »

« Où est-ce que tu vas ? » lui demanda-t-elle, confuse de le voir habillé.

Elle qui pensait pouvoir profiter de sa présence pour faire des câlins.

« Je vais donner un coup de main à ma mère. » dit Jared. « Tu te souviens ? Je suis en rotation de nuit, et j'aide ma mère la journée. »

« Oui, oui je m'en souviens. » dit Kim, qui fit la moue.

Elle entra dans l'appartement, enleva sa veste qu'elle accrocha au porte-manteau. Jared ferma la porte et prit sa chérie contre lui.

« Je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, je te le promets. » lui dit-il.

« Mais ça ne fait rien, je t'assure. » le rassura-t-elle en se tournant dans ses bras. « J'ai juste passé la nuit à me tourner les pouces. »

« Kim, on a déjà parlé de ton penchant pour l'exagération. » lui rappela Jared.

« Je n'exagère pas. » assura-t-elle. « Pas un seul trauma. »

Jared se contenta de sourire. Il se doutait qu'après deux ans à opérer des soldats en pleine guerre, ce serait difficile pour elle de revenir dans une réalité un peu plus calme. Pas moins dangereuse, mais moins violente. Seattle avait son lot de crime qui ne laissait que rarement les urgences des différents hôpitaux tranquille. Jared embrassa Kim, qui se détendit dans ses bras.

« Merci, j'en avais besoin. » lui dit-elle en souriant.

« A ton service ! » répondit-il.

« Jared je, j'ai réfléchi et j'ai pensé à me faire enlever le stérilet. » lui avoua-t-elle. « A moins que tu ne veuilles que je le garde encore quelques temps… »

« Non, enlève-le ! » lui dit-il.

Il lui vola un baiser et s'écarta. Il allait être en retard. Même s'il était son fils, Laura Cameron détestait les retards, encore plus quand il s'agissait d'un membre de sa famille, et Jared en a souvent fait les frais durant son enfance.

« T'es sûr ? » lui demanda Kim.

« Oui ! » répondit Jared. « Du moment que tu ne couches qu'avec moi. »

Elle le frappa au torse quand elle le vit esquisser un sourire en coin. Il éclata de rire, l'attira contre lui et l'embrassa.

« Fais-le enlever ! » chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres. « Faut que j'y aille. »

« Ok ! » Elle lui mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Je t'aime ! »

« Mmm, moi aussi je t'aime ! »

Il s'en alla. Kim aurait préféré qu'il reste, mais elle comprenait qu'il aide sa mère à son restaurant. Elle ferma la porte à clé, et alla prendre une douche avant de se glisser dans son lit, vêtue d'un t-shirt appartenant à Jared.

_Appartement de Mike & Jessica !_

Ce n'était pas sa première blessure, et encore moins depuis qu'il était père. Être pompier n'était pas sans danger, et il avait appris à faire face à l'imprévu. Encore plus quand Jessica était partie en Jordanie. Sa mère a beaucoup été là. Un peu trop souvent même, mais quel autre choix avait-il ? Ce matin-là, il avait réussi à préparer son fils pour l'école. Noah était un garçon autonome, ce qui avait grandement facilité la tâche de Mike. A huit heures, la sœur de Jared, qui avait vingt-deux ans, était venue chercher le petit Noah. Avec sa femme, ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour faire de moins en moins appel à Maureen. Jessica en avait assez des insinuations de sa belle-mère, et Mike était d'accord. En plus, Noah adorait Olivia. Il sortait de la douche, une serviette autour de la taille lorsque Jessica rentra.

_« Mike ? » l'appela-t-elle._

« Salle de bain ! »

Il n'avait pas fermé la porte entièrement. Cela ne servait à rien quand il était seul. Jessica poussa la porte, et Mike remarqua les poches de fatigues sous ses yeux.

« Dure nuit ? » demanda-t-il, alors qu'elle se déshabillait.

« J'ai passé plus de trois heures au bloc à réparer une valve aortique. » exposa-t-elle, désormais en sous-vêtement. « Et tu rajoutes les heures de gardes en plus. »

« Pense à dormir ! » lui dit Mike.

« Merci Docteur, je vais y réfléchir. » plaisanta-t-elle.

Elle était nue, à présent. Mike se mordit la lèvre. Les années passaient, mais Jessica restait la même qu'à ses seize ans. Elle vieillissait à peine, ce qui avait grandement joué en sa faveur. Bien souvent on l'avait sous-estimé par son visage d'adolescente, mais elle ne l'était qu'en apparence.

« Tu aurais dû m'attendre. » dit-elle en se collant contre lui.

« Je peux très bien en reprendre une deuxième. » dit-il en la caressant de sa main gauche.

S'il osait se servir de son bras blessé, même pour un câlin, il se retrouverait bien vite face à une Jessica mécontente. Alors il était prudent.

« Tu vas être tout fripé. » le taquina-t-elle.

« Tu as de la chance que j'ai un bras en moins. » lui dit-il.

Il l'embrassa, recouvrant son rire, et la laissa se doucher tranquillement. Regagnant leur chambre, il réussit tant bien que mal à enfiler un caleçon en toile. Le plus ardu, ce fut de remettre l'attelle. Tellement facile à enlever, mais plus compliqué à rattacher seul. Après un essai désastreux, il décida de la laisser sur le lit et d'aller dans la cuisine, gardant son bras plié contre son torse. Son épaule le tirait, mais il prit sur lui. Pas de médicament sans l'aval de son médecin personnel. Se servant uniquement de son bras gauche, il prépara du café, et il se servit une tasse quand Jessica arriva de leur chambre, l'attelle à la main. Elle portait un legging et un t-shirt.

« A partir de maintenant, tu attends que je sois à la maison pour te prendre une douche. » ordonna-t-elle calmement en lui remettant l'instrument de torture, comme il aimait bien le dire.

« Comme tu voudras ! » soupira-t-il.

Il avait hâte d'enlever ce truc une bonne fois pour toute.

* * *

Voilà, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions.

A très vite !

Aurélie !


	15. Chapitre 15

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Bonjour,

Et je vous retrouve en ce dimanche pour vous proposer enfin la suite. Je tiens à vous remercier de votre patience, cette fiction n'est pas évidente car je dois jongler avec énormément de personnages et de couples, mais je ferais toujours de mon mieux pour garder la cohérence.

Bonne lecture *-*

* * *

_Suite du lundi 24 mai 2010 !_

_Seattle Care !_

_Bureau d'Esmé Cullen, Docteur en psychiatrie !_

A l'aube de la cinquantaine, le Docteur Esmé Cullen était une femme d'une élégance naturelle et d'un charme qui mettait en confiance chaque personne qui franchissait la porte de son bureau. Quand elle était bipée aux urgences pour rencontrer un patient ou la famille dudit patient, un simple sourire et une voix douce suffisait, en général, à apaiser les tensions, mais elle ne perdait jamais contenance quand la situation devenait difficile à gérer. Mariée au Docteur Carlisle Cullen, neurochirurgien de renom, ils avaient ensemble trois enfants, dont deux étaient à leur tour devenus médecin. Si elle n'avait pas eu ses enfants pendant leur internat – n'étant pas chirurgienne – elle travaillait désormais avec eux, depuis l'obtention de leur doctorat. Il n'y avait rien qui pouvait la rendre plus fière. Son fils aîné, par contre, avait préféré venir en aide à la population de Seattle d'une autre manière. Devenir pompier était plus qu'un choix. Comme vouloir devenir médecin, c'était une vocation. C'était plus dangereux, mais Esmé et son époux n'ont jamais voulu imposer quoi que ce soit à leurs enfants. Ils étaient toujours libres de leur choix. Plongée dans des dossiers, elle fut interrompue par trois légers coups à la porte.

« Entrez ! »

Elle leva les yeux de son travail quand la porte s'ouvrit.

« Dr. Weber, quelle surprise ! » sourit la psychiatre. « Entrez, je vous en prie. »

Angela ferma la porte, et, nerveuse, elle se tritura les doigts et s'avança de deux pas seulement.

« Que puis-je faire pour vous ? S'agit-il d'un patient ? » demanda Esmé.

« Non, euh, je suis désolée de débarquer à l'improviste. » répondit Angela. « J'aurais dû prendre rendez-vous. »

« Vous ne me dérangez pas, Angela. » la rassura Esmé, en lui pointant la chaise face à son bureau. « Asseyez-vous ! »

« Oh euh, ça ira. On risque de me biper ! »

« Vous cherchez une excuse pour ne pas rester. » dit calmement Esmé.

Elle avait raison. Le Docteur Cullen n'était pas seulement d'une excellente écoute, c'était une femme qui pouvait connaitre ton état d'esprit en un seul coup d'œil. Et Angela était nerveuse. _Ma mère est douée pour écouter…_ C'était ce que Edward lui avait dit ce matin, et elle avait passé la journée à y repenser. Elle avait besoin qu'on l'écoute sans qu'on lui dise qu'elle avait pris la mauvaise décision. Serrant et desserrant les doigts elle finit par s'asseoir.

« Vous ne portez plus vos lunettes. » constata Esmé. « Des lentilles de contacts ? »

« Chirurgie au laser. » rectifia Angela. « J'avais besoin de changement après… euh. Est-ce que vous êtes au courant pour, euh… »

« Pour Embry et toi ? » Esmé devint plus familière afin de mettre sa collègue à l'aise. Ayant fait son internat dans ce même hôpital, elle l'avait souvent vu travailler, y compris sous les ordres de son mari, Carlisle. « Je suis au courant. Pas par le bouche-à-oreille, mais parce que je vois Embry régulièrement. »

« Ah bon ? » s'étonna Angela.

« Oui, mais je ne vais pas te raconter ce qu'on se dit, lui et moi. » lui sourit Esmé.

Secret médical entre un médecin et son patient. Angela le comprenait parfaitement, et elle ne chercha pas à savoir pourquoi son ex-fiancé voyait une psychiatre.

« Je t'écoute, Angela ! »

« Ça m'aiderait plus si on restait sur le ton professionnel. » dit Angela. « C'est peut-être officieux mais, euh… »

« Entendu ! » sourit Esmé.

Pour rester donc sur une note plus professionnelle, comme le souhaitait la jeune chirurgienne, Esmé sortit un calepin neuf et inscrivit le nom et le prénom de sa toute nouvelle patiente sur la première page. Ensuite, le silence. C'était à Angela de parler.

« Je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. » hésita la jeune femme. « Je… on m'a dit que je n'avais pas pris la bonne décision, mais je sais au fond de moi que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin, du moins pour le moment. »

« Il faut toujours suivre son instinct. » dit Esmé. « Quelle décision avez-vous prise ? »

« Eh bien, hier… »

Elle commença par parler du brunch chez ses parents, et sa prise de conscience sur sa séparation avec Embry. Une prise de conscience assez houleuse qui avait fini dans les larmes.

« En rentrant chez moi, Embry m'attendait et on a parlé. »

« Où avez-vous parlé ? » demanda Esmé.

« Dans l'appartement. » Esmé nota. « Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir entendre ce qu'il avait à me dire, mais il a insisté. Ça a fait une sorte de déclic en moi. Il était temps qu'on crève l'abcès une bonne fois pour toute, sans s'engueuler. Qu'on se dise simplement les choses. J'ai fini par avouer que j'avais une part de responsabilité dans notre rupture. Même si ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. »

« Vous ne vouliez pas rompre ? »

« Non, enfin, c'est vrai que je suis partie sans qu'on clarifie les choses et que je lui ai rendu la bague. » Angela soupira. « Pour moi ça ne voulait pas dire que c'était fini. Mais c'est ce qu'il a compris. Et je lui ai brisé le cœur. »

Elle ravala son envie de pleurer tant elle se sentait coupable.

« Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il est temps d'avancer ? » demanda Esmé. « Vous avez tous les deux commis des erreurs, et même si vous n'oublierez jamais ce qui s'est passé, se pardonner est peut-être la bonne solution. »

« Ce n'est pas si évident. » dit Angela. « Je lui ai pardonné, même si je ne l'ai pas vraiment formulé, et lui dit que je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner, mais me pardonner moi-même… »

« Vous êtes trop dure avec vous-même, Angela, et ce n'est pas bon. » dit Esmé, qui gardait toujours une voix calme, apaisante.

Maternelle !

« Je lui ai demandé de revenir vivre à l'appartement, mais il dort dans la chambre d'amie. » expliqua Angela.

« Qui l'a décidé ? »

« Moi, mais il n'a pas opposé de résistance. » dit Angela.

« Cela vous a-t-il contrarié qu'il n'insiste pas pour partager votre lit comme avant ? »

Angela déglutit. Dormir sans Embry alors qu'il était dans la pièce voisine avait été difficile. Même si elle avait mieux dormi que depuis son retour.

« Un peu ! » admit-elle. « C'est difficile à décrire. Tout le monde, enfin, surtout Kim, Jess et Edward m'ont dit que j'ai eu tort de le faire revenir vivre chez nous dans ces conditions. »

« Quelles conditions ? Faire chambre à part ? » dit Esmé. Angela acquiesça. « Angela, je ne suis peut-être pas spécialisé dans les problèmes de couple, mais nombre de mes collègues vous auraient recommandés cette solution pour reconstruire des bases solides dans votre couple. Dormir dans des chambres séparées ne marchent pas à chaque fois, mais cela peut être nécessaire, et dans votre cas, je suis contente que vous ayez pris cette décision par vous-même, et les événements qui se sont produits dans votre couple suite à votre départ pour l'Afghanistan sont à prendre en compte. »

C'était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin d'entendre. Le poids qui enserrait son cœur et sa conscience depuis ce matin s'envola.

« Vous ne dites pas ça parce que c'est ce que j'ai besoin d'entendre, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Angela.

« Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes. » la rassura la psy.

Le biper d'Angela interrompit la séance. Angela se leva, son biper à la main.

« Merci, Docteur Cullen. » dit-elle en allant à la porte.

« Angela ! » l'appela Esmé en se levant de son fauteuil mais en restant derrière son bureau. Quand Angela se retourna : « Ma porte te sera toujours ouverte. Et on pourra même discuter dans un lieu moins formel. »

« Oui euh, j'y penserais ! »

…

_Appartement d'Embry et Angela !_

Se réveiller dans cet appartement sans Angela n'était pas nouveau pour Embry. Il avait passé les deux dernières années à se réveiller seul, mais dans leur lit. Ce matin-là, il était dans la chambre d'amie. Dormant d'un sommeil léger, il avait entendu Angela ouvrir la porte de sa chambre, mais n'avait esquissé aucun geste. Il avait souri quand la porte s'était refermée. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il y avait de l'espoir pour tous les deux, parce que s'il n'y en avait pas, elle ne lui aurait pas demandé de revenir. Rien n'était insurmontable, même si tout n'était pas pardonnable. Ce qu'il avait fait ne l'était pas. Peu importe ce qu'il pensait au moment où elle était partie.

Embry passa une partie de la journée à se reposer en vue de la longue garde de nuit qui l'attendait. Il était aussi sorti pour faire les courses, et faire en sorte que frigo et placards soient pleins au retour d'Angela. Les heures passèrent sans la moindre nouvelle d'elle, mais il savait que ses journées étaient chargées. Un chirurgien était sans cesse demandé. Peut-être un imprévu était-il survenu avec un de ses patients… Il fut quand même soulagé de la voir rentrer vers vingt-et-une heure. Mais pour lui, c'était presque l'heure du départ. Raison pour laquelle il était en train de mettre ses baskets quand elle passa la porte de l'appartement.

« Salut ! » souffla-t-elle en enlevant sa veste.

« Salut ! » Il se leva pour prendre sa propre veste. Son sac, prêt depuis deux bonnes heures, l'attendait à l'entrée. « Tu as l'air fatiguée. »

« Je n'en ai pas seulement l'air. » répondit-elle. « J'ai dû pratiquer une opération à cœur-ouvert en urgences. Et je ne puis pas parti avant l'arrivée de Jessica. »

« T'as eu le temps de manger ? » demanda Embry.

« Pas vraiment. » dit Angela, qui enleva ses chaussures. « Je vais commander quelque chose avant de dormir un peu. »

« J'ai préparé des macaronis au fromage. Le plat est encore dans le four. » lui dit Embry en s'approchant d'elle. « Mange, et repose-toi ! »

Il l'embrassa sur le front, et s'apprêta à partir, sac en main, quand…

« Attends ! »

Embry, la main sur la poignée, se retourna vers Angela, qui semblait nerveuse.

« Oui ? »

« Euh, et bien, rassure-toi je ne sais pas du tout ce que vous vous dites pendant tes séances mais, j'ai appris que tu voyais le Docteur Cullen. » dit Angela. « Esmé. »

« Oui, je la vois une fois par mois depuis plus d'un an. » acquiesça-t-il. « Comment l'as-tu su ? »

« Elle… elle me l'a dit sans entrer dans les détails. » dit Angela, qui lui tourna le dos. « Edward m'a conseillé d'aller la voir et j'avais besoin de parler à quelqu'un qui ne me jugerait pas de la décision que j'ai prise de te faire revenir à la maison mais en faisant chambre à part. »

Sans qu'elle ne le voie, Embry sourit. Elle avait parlé d'une traite, et il pouvait aisément deviner que, si elle lui avait tourné le dos, c'était pour ne pas qu'il s'aperçoive à quel point elle était nerveuse. Mais même de dos, il pouvait décrypter son attitude.

« Qui te juge sur cette décision ? » demanda-t-il. « Kim ? »

« Et Jess et Edward ! » répondit-elle. « Ils disent que ce n'est pas juste envers toi de te faire dormir ailleurs que dans notre lit. Enfin, ils ne l'ont pas vraiment dit comme ça, mais c'est ce qui ressortait. »

Reposant son sac de sport, Embry s'avança jusqu'à Angela, et sans brusquerie, il la prit dans ses bras. Il la sentit se crisper légèrement puis se détendre.

« Leur opinion ne compte pas. » dit-il. « Toi et moi, on doit se réapprivoiser, et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser quiconque contredire tes décisions. Nous avons tous les deux faits des erreurs, et nous les réparons de la manière qu'on le décide. Si je dois revenir vivre ici et n'être que ton ami, qu'il en soit ainsi. Je suis prêt à attendre le temps qu'il faudra. »

Il l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Il faut que j'y aille ! »

Il la relâcha, et retourna à l'entrée prendre son sac.

« Embry ! »

Encore une fois, il s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle, sauf qu'il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que celle d'Angela recouvrait de la sienne.

« Sois prudent, ou je te botte les fesses ! » le prévint-elle en s'écartant.

« Je ferais attention. » promit-il avant de s'en aller.

_Caserne 61 !_

L'équipe de jour venait de partir, et Embry était l'un des derniers membres de l'équipe de nuit à être arrivé. Il alla directement dans les vestiaires et se changea. Il était en train de mettre ses chaussures – il gardait toujours une paire dans son casier exprès pour ses gardes – quand Jacob le rejoignit.

« Seth est fourneaux ! » lui dit-il après avoir partagé une accolade avec son ami. « Et tout le monde est en train de charrier Demetri parce qu'il sort enfin avec Bella. »

« Laisse-moi deviner… » dit Embry en refermant son casier. « C'est Paul qu'a commencé. »

« Tu connais ce crétin. » dit Jacob. « Heureusement que je n'ai dit à personne pour… tu sais. »

« Mes lèvres sont scellées, mon pote. » lui assura Embry en lui tapotant l'épaule. « Mais ils finiront par l'apprendre tôt ou tard. »

« Je préfère tard ! » dit Jacob.

La cuisine embaumait d'une délicieuse odeur de légumes.

« Hey le bleu, j'espère que tu ne nous mets pas au régime sec. » dit Paul, assis sur le canapé à regarder la diffusion d'un match de hockey sur glace.

Seth ne répondit pas, mais sa façon de lever les yeux au ciel montra qu'il était tenté de ne servir que les légumes au pompier plus gradé.

« Laisse mon stagiaire tranquille, bouffon ! » répliqua Jared. « Si tu continuais à chambrer Demetri, à la place ? »

« Ah non, j'ai eu ma dose ! » déclara le concerné. « Je vais faire un tour. »

« Hey, tu pourrais quand même partager avec les copains. » dit Paul.

« Tu sais… » dit Demetri en faisant volte-face. « Je pourrais appeler Bella, qui travaille aux urgences avec ta femme… J'ai besoin de continuer ? »

« Tu deviens mesquin. Ça ne te va pas du tout ! » lui dit Jared.

« C'est que tu ne connais pas vraiment les Volturi. » intervient Jane, qui aida Seth en cuisine. « Tous les moyens sont bons pour qu'on nous foute la paix. »

« Absolument, alors si tu ne tiens pas à ce que je dise à ta femme à quel point tu es chiant, évite de la ramener sur ma relation avec Bella alors qu'elle vient à peine de commencer. » dit Demetri.

Il n'était pas en colère. Il ne s'emportait jamais, même pour ce genre de boutade, ce n'était pas dans sa nature, mais il n'hésiterait pas à mettre _« sa petite menace »_ à exécution.

« Détends-moi, mon vieux. » lui dit Paul. « C'est ma façon à moi de te féliciter. On adore tous Bella, ici. »

« Oh, je suis détendu. » assura Demetri. « Mais je n'aime pas qu'on fouine dans ma vie privée. »

« Tu sais ce dont t'as besoin ? » lui demanda le pompier.

« Je te conseille de la fermer et de ne pas terminer ta phrase. » répondit Demetri.

_« Bonsoir Messieurs ! »_

La mère de Bella travaillait durant les mêmes horaires que l'équipe du Capitaine Denali. Quand ils étaient en garde de nuit, elle aussi. En général, elle s'occupait de boucler la paperasse qui pouvait avoir en retard.

« Et Mesdemoiselles ! » ajouta-t-elle en saluant les deux ambulancières.

« Bonsoir Renée ! » la salua Jane en retour. « J'espère que vous avez faim, Seth prépare une ratatouille. »

« Hum, ça sent très bon, Seth. » lui sourit Renée.

« Alors Renée… » commença Paul qui s'était levé du canapé. « Il était temps que Bella se trouve un mec. Vous êtes contente de votre nouveau gendre ? »

« Oui, je suis ravie. » dit Renée. « Et tu dois prendre un malin plaisir à le chambrer, je me trompe ? »

« Oh, allez, j'ai bien le droit de le taquiner un peu. » dit Paul.

Demetri soupira et quitta la cuisine pour aller dans le hangar. Il avait bien besoin d'un peu d'action. Normalement, c'était au stagiaire de s'occuper de matériel, mais il avait besoin de s'occuper les mains et l'esprit, alors il vérifia que le camion-échelle avait ce qu'il fallait en cas d'intervention.

_« Demetri, tu as un instant ? »_

Il fit face à la mère de Bella.

« Oui, bien sûr ! »

« Ne fais pas attention à Paul ou à ce qu'il peut dire. Tu sais comment il est. » lui dit Renée.

« Ouais je sais, mais je suis du genre à vouloir séparer le boulot de ma vie privée. » expliqua Demetri. « Ce qui se passe avec Bella, je préfèrerais le garder pour moi. Ça peut paraître égoïste mais… »

« Ça ne l'est pas. » le rassura Renée. « Même s'il est vrai que je vais souvent poser des questions à Bella sur vous deux. »

« Vous en avez le droit, vous êtes sa mère. » dit-il. « Vous savez, Bella est une fille incroyable, et il n'est pas impossible que je tombe amoureux d'elle. »

A vrai dire, il était déjà en train de tomber amoureux d'elle, mais il le garda pour lui. Connaissant Renée, elle pourrait laisser échapper cette information à Bella, et il ne voulait pas que par ce simple aveu elle se sente forcée d'éprouver la même chose si vite. La patience, il connaissait, et il était prêt à attendre qu'elle soit prête, et à le dire, et à l'entendre. Le proverbe _Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre,_ prenait tout son sens dans cette situation.

« Tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que ma fille soit heureuse. » dit Renée. « Elle a besoin de retrouver confiance en elle après sa dernière histoire. »

« Oui, elle m'en a parlé. » dit Demetri. « Et il a intérêt à ne pas se repointer à Seattle ou je lui fais bouffer mon crochet du droit. »

« Il faudra que tu attendes que Charlie et Leah en aient fini avec lui, mais c'est une bonne réponse. » lui dit Renée en souriant.

Elle retourna à son bureau, devant celui du Capitaine. Demetri resta dans le hangar jusqu'à ce que sa cousine vienne le chercher une heure plus tard. Dix minutes plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous en train de déguster la ratatouille qu'avait préparé Seth, accompagné de pâtes, toute l'équipe fut appelée sur le terrain…

* * *

Je vous donne rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour le chapitre 16 *-*

Passez une bonne semaine d'ici là et prenez soin de vous 3

Bisous, Aurélie !


	16. Chapitre 16

Disclaimer : Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Bonjour les amis,

Dans ce chapitre, vous aurez enfin le premier rendez-vous entre Jake et Leah, mais pas que...

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Mardi 25 mai 2010 !_

Leah s'était levé plus tôt que d'habitude pour faire son footing matinal. Repassant chez elle pour prendre une douche, c'est à sept heures tapantes qu'elle arriva dans le restaurant où elle venait prendre son petit-déjeuner chaque matin. Habituellement, elle y retrouvait James ou d'autres membres de son équipe ou famille, mais pas ce matin. Ce matin, il était consacré à Jacob, qui lui avait envoyé un texto pour lui dire qu'il se mettant en route. Saluant la serveuse derrière le comptoir, et une autre qui servait les clients, elle alla s'asseoir à une table côté fenêtre et commanda un café en attendant. Elle s'asseyait toujours côté fenêtre. Elle voulait garder un œil sur les passants. Toujours sur le qui-vive. Son café arriva en même temps que son rendez-vous. Un jean, un t-shirt, une veste en jean et un visage fatigué. La nuit a dû être difficile, mais il trouva le sourire lorsqu'il l'aperçut. Il la rejoignit et s'installa sur la banquette face à elle.

« Bonjour, Lieutenant ! »

« Tu me donnes du _Lieutenant_ pour notre premier rendez-vous ? » s'amusa-t-elle.

« Désolé ! » dit-il en souriant. « Bonjour, Leah ! »

« Hum, c'est mieux ! » dit-elle en lui rendant son sourire. « Bonjour, Jacob ! »

Une serveuse vint prendre leurs commandes et repartit.

« La nuit a été dure ? » demanda Leah.

« Longue, surtout. » dit Jacob. « On a eu deux interventions simples en tout, mais c'était long parce que mon collège Paul n'arrête pas de chambrer Demetri maintenant qu'il sort avec Bella. »

« Était-ce inévitable ? » voulut savoir Leah.

« Avec Paul dans l'équipe, jamais. » dit Jacob. « Il adore se mêler de la vie des autres quand ma sœur n'est pas dans les parages. »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai, Bella m'a expliqué. » dit Leah. « Paul est marié à ta sœur aînée. »

« Oui, et ils vont avoir un bébé dans quelques mois. Espérons que la paternité le rende moins chiant. »

Leah se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas rire, quand une serveuse leur apporta café, jus d'orange et assiettes de pancakes aux pépites de chocolat.

« Ça a l'air délicieux. » dit Jacob, en prenant ses couverts.

« Crois-moi, ça l'est. » lui assura Leah.

Il fut totalement conquis par la première bouchée, puis une seconde avant d'avaler une gorgée de café.

« C'est super bon ! » dit-il, la faisant sourire. « Alors, raconte-moi. Leah Clearwater dans les Navy SEAL. Ne va pas croire que je sois misogyne, bien au contraire, mais je croyais qu'il n'y avait que des hommes chez les SEAL ? »

« Les entraînements sont durs, et rares sont celles qui vont jusqu'au bout. C'est tellement rare que lorsque j'ai fini première de mes classes, ça a bien jasé au camp d'entraînement. » expliqua Leah.

« Je veux bien le croire. » dit Jacob. « Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que tu as pu endurer. Les autres ont dû tout faire pour te décourager. »

« Ouais, ils ont plusieurs fois tenté de m'intimider, et même de s'en prendre à moi parce que je suis une fille, mais ils ont vite laissé tomber quand ils se sont rendus compte que j'étais une experte en Krav Maga. » dit Leah, un sourire aux lèvres. « Enfin, James n'était pas comme eux, au contraire. On a fini ex-aequo, et dans la même équipe. Notre chef d'unité a vu pendant les entraînements à quel point on était en symbiose sur le terrain, et par chance, un de ses hommes a quitté les SEAL alors, il a pu choisir deux recrues au lieu d'une seule. Le reste est secret défense ! »

« Oh ça, je n'insisterais pas pour savoir ce qui se passait pendant tes missions. » assura Jacob. « Mon père était dans les Marines alors, je connais l'importance du secret. »

Leah apprécia sa franchise. Le petit-déjeuner passa trop vite, à son goût, mais ils se promirent de remettre ça.

« Où est ta voiture ? » lui demanda-t-il, une fois sorti du restaurant.

Il avait tenu à payer lui-même l'addition, ayant été celui qui avait fait l'invitation pour ce petit-déjeuner.

« Oh, elle est au poste. » répondit-elle. « Il est à quelques pâtés de maison, et j'aime bien marcher. »

« Permets-moi de te déposer, s'il te plaît ! »

Il lui prit la main et en caressa distraitement le dos.

« Ça ne va pas te faire faire un détour ? » lui demanda-t-elle, ignorant les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

« Non, et j'ai tout le temps que je veux pour rentrer chez moi, vu que je ne suis pas attendu à la caserne avant vingt-deux heures. » lui rappela-t-il.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quand une femme cria au voleur. L'instinct de Leah la fit se retourner pour voir un homme courir dans sa direction, vêtu d'un jean et d'un sweat à capuche recouvrant sa tête. Il tenait dans la main un sac à main et courrait à toute vitesse, mais Leah était bien plus rapide et dégaina son arme qu'elle braqua sur le pickpocket. Qui s'arrêta aussitôt.

« T'as deux options mon gars ! » dit Leah. « Soit tu te mets à genoux bien gentiment et tu me laisses t'arrêter, soit tu fais demi-tour pour tenter de t'enfuir mais tu n'auras même pas le temps de faire deux pas que je te serai déjà tombé dessus, et fais-moi confiance, il ne vaut mieux pas que je te cours après. »

La femme à qui il avait volé le sac à main arriva derrière le voleur, essoufflée d'avoir essayé de le rattraper.

« Tu choisis quoi ? » demanda Leah au pickpocket. « Tu te rends ou tu décides de me mettre en colère ? »

Quand il fit un pas en arrière, Leah arma son revolver en enlevant le cran de sûreté, ce qui arrêta l'homme aussitôt.

« Ecoute, je n'ai pas toute la matinée, et tes options viennent de changer. » lui dit-elle. « Je t'arrête sans que tu ne sois blessé, ou tu tentes une fois de plus de t'enfuir et je te tire une balle dans la jambe. Ça fait très mal, je te le garantis. »

Une voiture de patrouille se gara sur le bas-côté et deux officiers en uniforme en surgir.

« Ouh, pas de bol. Tu n'auras pas qu'un seul flic aux trousses si tu t'enfuis, mais trois. » lui dit Leah, qui profitait pour s'avancer chaque fois qu'il regardait autour de lui pour chercher une sortie. « Bon, assez rigolé. »

Elle baissa son arme, mais frappa le voleur d'un coup de poing. Il tituba en arrière, s'écrasant au sol sous le choc. Leah rengaina son arme et mit l'homme sur le ventre en faisant signe aux deux officiers de s'approcher. Elle prit une paire de menottes qu'un d'eux lui tendit, et les passa aux poignets du voleur.

« Allez, debout ! » Une fois qu'il fut sur ses jambes, elle dit aux deux officiers : « Menez-le au 12ème district. »

« Bien, Lieutenant ! »

Leah prit le sac de la femme qui était tombée par terre, et le lui rendit, ainsi que sa carte.

« Passez au poste dans la matinée pour porter plainte. » lui dit Leah.

« Je n'y manquerais pas. » assura la femme, qui devait avoir dans les quarante ans.

Une fois la tension retombée, Leah se tourna vers Jacob, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seconde.

« Impressionnant ! » lui dit-il. « Et sacré crochet du gauche. On est spécialiste en boxe en plus du Krav Maga ? »

« Je suis touche à tout ! » lui sourit-elle. « Ta proposition de me conduire au poste tient toujours ? Ce petit incident va me faire remplir de la paperasse, et je déteste la paperasse. »

« Ma voiture est par-là ! »

La voiture en question était une Chevrolet Mustang noire de 1970.

« Belle bagnole ! » siffla-t-elle d'admiration.

L'intérieur était aussi confortable qu'il en avait l'air. Le trajet jusqu'au 12ème District ne dura pas plus de dix minutes.

« Merci pour la balade. » lui dit Leah, qui se pencha pour l'embrasser au coin de la bouche. « Et merci pour le p'tit-déj. La prochaine fois, c'est moi qui t'invite. »

« Quand tu veux ! » lui dit-il.

Il mourrait d'envie de l'embrasser, mais il se retint. Pas devant le poste de police où les collègues de Leah pouvaient les voir. Il n'avait pas honte d'être vu avec un Lieutenant de police, mais c'était les prémices de ce qu'il espérait être une relation durable.

Leah monta les marches du commissariat quand un sifflement familier la fit se retourner.

« Salut, Holden ! »

Son équipier et ami grimpa les marches pour la rejoindre.

« Salut ! La matinée a été mouvementée, paraît-il. » lui dit-il. « Et t'as eu un rencard avec un des pompiers qui bosse avec ma femme, ou je rêve ? »

« Et si t'allais te faire foutre ? » répliqua-t-elle en souriant.

« Désolé, ce n'est pas mon trip. » rétorqua-t-il, avant de rire quand elle le frappa à l'épaule.

A l'accueil, ils tombèrent sur le pickpocket que Leah avait arrêté. Un bleu ressortait sur sa mâchoire, là où elle avait frappé.

« Connasse ! » murmura-t-il en la voyant.

« Tu viens d'ajouter _insulte à agent_ aux charges, mon pote ! » lui dit James, qui lui tapota l'épaule en passant. « Mettez-le au trou, avant que Leah ne lui fasse un deuxième bleu à l'autre joue. »

Ils traversèrent des couloirs pour gagner les bureaux de l'équipe des Renseignements. Ils tapèrent un code pour ouvrir la grille qui menait à ces bureaux. Leur chef et le reste de l'équipe étaient déjà là. Leah se mit à son bureau et prépara son rapport sur l'arrestation du pickpocket.

_Collège de Megan !_

A onze ans, Megan était une jeune fille bien dans sa peau mais terriblement réservée, et surtout très studieuse. Elle voulait marcher sur les traces de son père et devenir médecin, plus tard, alors elle s'en donnait les moyens en étudiant avec acharnement malgré les protestations de sa mère. Oui, le travail à l'école était important, mais pas au dépend de sa propre santé, et cela, Megan ne l'avait compris que récemment. Lorsque son père lui avait affirmé que ce n'était pas grave de ne pas toujours apporter des _A_. Il fallait faire de son mieux. Assise au deuxième rang de la salle de classe de son professeur principal, Megan écoutait ses camarades présenter leurs pères et leurs métiers, avant que ceux-ci ne s'avancent pour parler à leur tour. Ils n'étaient pas tous présent. L'événement ayant été scindé en deux jours, c'était la dernière matinée de présentation, et l'angoisse la gagna lorsque cela vint à son tour. Elle se leva pour aller se placer devant ses camarades de classe. Elle n'aimait pas trop parler en public, mais avant de se lever, elle avait échangé un regard complice avec son père qui l'a mis en confiance.

« Mon père est chirurgien à l'hôpital Seattle Care, où travaille également mes grands-parents et ma tante. Après un an passé en Jordanie pour une mission humanitaire où il a aidé et formé d'autres médecins, il est revenu à Seattle pour reprendre son poste de Chef de la Traumatologie. Le Docteur Edward Cullen ! »

De retour à sa place comme le lui avait demandé son professeur, Megan regarda et écouta son père parler de son métier, et répondre aux questions des élèves.

« Alors, est-ce qu'il y en a parmi vous qui aimerait devenir médecin ? » demanda-t-il.

Quelques mains se levèrent fébrilement, comme s'ils n'étaient pas sûrs d'eux.

« Qui a des questions pour le papa de Megan ? » voulut savoir le prof.

Les mains se levèrent, et Edward écouta.

« C'est quoi la traumatologie ? » demanda une fille aux boucles blondes.

« Excellente question ! » répondit Edward. « Eh bien, la traumatologie c'est lorsqu'un patient arrive aux urgences après un grave accident. Nous appelons ça des traumas. Un accident de voiture, des blessures par balles, des chutes du deuxième étage. C'est ma spécialité. »

« Est-ce que c'est long pour devenir médecin ? » demanda un autre élève.

« Oui, c'est très long, et ça peut l'être davantage selon votre spécialisation. » expliqua Edward. « La médecine est très large. Moi, il m'a fallu quatre années d'université, plus quatre ans d'internat et encore trois ans pour me spécialiser. »

« Wow, vous avez fait plus de sept ans d'études. » dit un élève.

« Eh oui, c'était très long mais, quand vous obtenez votre doctorat, je peux vous assurer que vous êtes très content d'en avoir terminé avec les examens. » leur dit-il, déclenchant quelques rires.

« C'est quoi un internat, en médecine ? » demanda un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs.

« Eh bien, après l'université, on intègre un hôpital qui s'occupe de nous et de nous apprendre notre métier. » expliqua-t-il. « On assiste des chirurgiens différents chaque jour, tout en continuant d'étudier parce que c'est tout aussi important. »

« Megan a dit que ses grands-parents sont médecins. Ce sont vos parents à vous ? » demanda une fille au fond de la classe.

« En effet » répondit Edward. « Ils travaillent tous les deux à l'hôpital où j'ai fait mon internat, et oui, mon père a été mon _« boss »_ un moment. »

« Ils font comme vous ? »

« Pas du tout ! » dit Edward. « Ma mère est psychiatre, et mon père est neurochirurgien. Vous savez tous ce qu'est un psychiatre ? » Il expliqua vite fait pour ceux qui ne le savaient pas. « Et un neurochirurgien va s'occuper de votre cerveau, en grande partie. Et j'ai aussi ma jeune sœur qui est devenue chirurgienne orthopédique. Autrement dit, si vous vous cassez les os, elle les répare. »

« J'ai eu le bras cassé l'année dernière, et c'est mon pédiatre qui s'est occupé de moi. » dit un jeune garçon au premier rang.

« Parce que tu es un enfant, et que les enfants ont leur propre médecin. » expliqua Edward. « Mais tout ça, c'est un peu trop compliqué ! »

Les questions continuèrent de fuser, jusqu'à ce qu'un autre enfant demande à Edward de raconter une anecdote sur un patient, mais la cloche du déjeuner sonna.

« Désolée les enfants, mais c'est terminé pour aujourd'hui ! » dit le professeur. Les protestations fusèrent, et un enfant demanda si Edward pouvait revenir plus tard pour raconter des histoires. « Le Docteur Cullen est très certainement attendu à l'hôpital. »

« Pour information, l'hôpital où je travaille a déjà accueilli des sorties scolaires. » dit Edward.

Ça attisa l'excitation des enfants. Une fois dans la cour, Edward parla avec sa fille avant qu'elle n'aille à la cafétéria du collège.

« Alors, j'étais comment ? »

« Génial ! » sourit Megan. « Merci d'être venu, papa. Je sais que tu es très occupé. »

« Rien n'est plus important pour moi que ma famille. » lui dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. « Je trouverais toujours du temps pour ton frère et toi. Et ta maman mais ça, c'est une autre histoire. »

Megan gloussa avant de s'écarter quand on appela le Docteur Cullen avec une voix pressée et apeurée. Une fille qui devait avoir quatorze ans vint vers lui en courant.

« Docteur Cullen, venez vite s'il vous plaît. Madame Dennis est enceinte et elle dit avoir perdu les eaux. »

« Ok, respire. Voilà, c'est bien. Comment tu t'appelles ? » lui demanda Edward.

« Marie. S'il vous plaît venez, elle dit que c'est très urgent ! »

Sans attendre, elle lui attrapa le poignet et l'attira jusqu'à une salle de classe au rez-de-chaussée.

« Aidez-là, s'il vous plaît ! »

« D'accord Marie, calme-toi, je m'en occupe ! »

Edward s'approcha d'une femme d'une trentaine d'années vêtue d'une longue jupe évasé et d'un chemisier, assise sur une chaise les mains sur le ventre à se tordre de douleur suite aux contractions qui semblaient lui vriller le corps.

« Madame Dennis ? » dit-il d'une voix apaisante. « Je suis le Docteur Cullen. Allez-y, respirez profondément, ça va aller. De combien êtes-vous enceinte ? »

« Trente-huit semaines ! » répondit-elle.

« Quel est le nom de votre médecin ? » Il continua à poser des questions tout en appelant une ambulance. « Ici le Docteur Cullen, une femme est sur le point d'accoucher et j'ai besoin d'une ambulance. »

Il donna le nom du collège avant de reporter son attention sur la femme enceinte.

« C'est votre premier ? »

« Mon troisième. » souffla-t-elle dans un gémissement.

« Vous devriez être en congé maternité, mais je ne porte pas de jugement. Je vais vous examiner, d'accord ? »

« Vous… vous êtes obstétricien ? » haleta-t-elle.

« Non, mais j'ai déjà mis des enfants au monde. » répondit-il avant d'aller se laver les mains au lavabo dans la classe. « Pour tout vous dire, ma femme a donné naissance à notre fille dans notre salon, et c'est moi qui l'ai fait naître. » Il s'agenouilla devant elle au moment où la directrice de l'établissement fit sortir tout le monde de la classe. « Je vais regarder, d'accord ? Mais avant, il faut que vous enleviez votre sous-vêtement. »

« D'accord ! »

Tout en prenant de petites inspirations, l'enseignante baissa sa culotte sur ses chevilles, puis, l'enleva. Edward pu lui soulever la jupe pour voir si le travail était avancé. En effet, la tête du bébé commençait à sortir.

« Vous pouvez me dire votre prénom ? »

« Regina ! »

« D'accord Regina, on n'aura pas le temps d'aller à l'hôpital. » lui dit-il alors que les ambulanciers arrivèrent. « Vous allez devoir accoucher dans votre salle de classe. »

Il donna des instructions aux ambulanciers, qui hissèrent avec précaution l'enseignante sur son bureau après l'avoir dégagé, mit des gants en latex et tira une chaise pour s'asseoir.

« Très bien Regina, vous êtes prête ? Poussez ! »

Après quelques hurlements que les collégiens entendirent depuis la cour, des pleurs de bébé emplirent la salle de classe. Assisté par l'un des ambulanciers, Edward dégagea les voies respiratoires du bébé avant de le poser dans les bras de la jeune maman.

« C'est un beau petit garçon ! » lui dit-il.

Se servant des instruments des ambulanciers, Edward clampa puis coupa le cordon ombilical du bébé.

« Regina, on va vous transporter à l'hôpital, et le Docteur Andrews s'occupera de vous. »

Une fois sur le brancard, mère et enfant furent emmitouflés d'une couverture chauffante. Edward se débarrassa de ses gants et suivit le brancard à l'extérieur. Il parla à la directrice, s'excusant pour les dégâts dans la salle de classe.

« Ce sera nettoyé ! » lui assura-t-elle. « Quelle chance que vous ayez été là ! »

_« Docteur Cullen ! »_

Le groupe d'élève de la classe de Megan s'approcha de lui en courant.

« Quelqu'un d'autre est en train d'accoucher ? » plaisanta Edward.

Il récolta des rires.

« Non ! » ricana un garçon. « Mais vous étiez super. Madame… » Il se tourna vers la directrice. « On pourra faire une sortie à l'hôpital ? »

« Euh, oui, il faudra voir avec vos professeurs et le patron du Docteur Cullen. » dit la Directrice.

« J'en discuterais avec lui, et il vous contactera. » dit Edward. « Bien, il est temps que je parte. »

En passant devant sa fille, qui le regardait avec une admiration plus que visible, il l'embrassa sur le front et quitta le collège.

* * *

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.

Je vous retrouve début novembre pour la suite !

D'ici là, prenez soin de vous !

Aurélie !


End file.
